La Hermandad del Mal
by ProngsKJ
Summary: AU-HP- Penúltimo Capítulo. La Historia había borrado el nombre de "El Ritual del Juicio de la Sangre" a manera concienzuda, el juego ya finaliza, las cartas están sobre la mesa ¿Quién Ganará la Partida? ¿A quién pertenece la Lealtad de Arthur? Y más importante ¿Quién es realmente Alfred? El Bosque de las Ánimas será el escenario de una cruel batalla donde la sangre será derramada.
1. Prólogo: 1 de Septiembre de 1982

_**Prólogo: 1 de Septiembre de 1982**_

_**Prólogo**_

_**1 de Septiembre de 1982**_

_"¡Hola! Disculpa, pero los demás vagones están ocupados ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí mi hermano y yo?- preguntó con una enorme sonrisa un niño de no más 11 años, de vivos ojos azules, cabello color rubio dorado, como el trigo en época de cosecha, y con un mechoncito que se elevaba al cielo contra las leyes de la gravedad; atrás de él había un niño de igual aspecto, salvo el cabello un tanto más largo y un rizo en vez del mechoncito, quien sonreía tímidamente._

_El aludido en el compartimiento, un niño de grandes ojos esmeralda, cabello color rubio arena muy desordenado y cejas pobladas, había estado mirando por la venta del vagón hasta entonces, cuando los rubios gemelos lo interrumpieron. El ojiverde asintió levemente, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro._

_Los gemelos sonrieron y entraron al compartimiento con sus maletas acomodándolas en él._

_-¡Muchas Gracias!- exclamó aquel niño vivaz- Me llamo Alfred F. Jones, y el es mi hermano gemelo Matthew, venimos desde América._

_El de ojos verdes lo observó por unos segundos, meditando si responder o no a la pregunta del americano._

_-Arthur Kirkland- le respondió casi con cansancio, Alfred sonrió sin darse cuenta del tono que usó el inglés._

_-¡Me alegro de conocer a alguien nuevo en este país!_

_Arthur, se sorprendió una vez más de efusividad del americano de ojos azules, sonrió levemente ante ello._

_-Nuestro padre quiso que viniéramos a Hogwarts y no al "Instituto de los Brujos de Salem"- explicó Matthew, quién había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces._

_-Es un viaje largo de América hasta aquí- comentó en pequeño inglés._

_-¡Así es!- exclamó Alfred- Hasta tuvimos que viajar en avión y todo- lo último hizo que Arthur se sorprendiera._

_-¿Son…mestizos?- preguntó un tanto curioso, un tanto preocupado. Alfred asintió con una gran sonrisa._

_-¡Pero no hay de que preocuparse! Quién- tu-sabes ya no está- Alfred siguió con su inocencia contemplando a su acompañante en el vagón, mientras éste analizaba las palabras dichas por el hiperactivo americano de ojos azules._

_-¿Eres Sangre Pura?- Le preguntó Matthew con timidez, sacando de su ensimismamiento al ojiverde._

_-Sí- asintió suave y con sus pálidas mejillas teñidas por un débil carmín, volteó su mirada, nervioso, hacia la ventana, la cual mostraba las verdes praderas por las que pasaba el Expreso de Hogwarts._

_-¡Jones, Alfred!- llamó la profesora McGonagall. El rubio niño, subió sonriendo al taburete, la mujer le colocó el Sombrero Seleccionador, y éste no tardó en gritar "¡GRYFFINDOR!", lo mismo sucedió con su tímido hermano, quien se fue a sentar al lado de su gemelo una vez seleccionado. Alfred guardaba con tranquilidad un puesto a su lado para su nuevo amigo._

_-¡Kirkland, Arthur!- Arthur subió hasta el taburete y se sentó nervioso, en la mesa Slytherin podía ver a sus hermanos, expectantes, al igual que pudo ver a Alfred con una sonrisa de apoyo._

_-¡SLYTHERIN!- gritó el sombrero. La sonrisa de Alfred desapareció en ese momento."_


	2. Un Nuevo Año

Chapter 1: Un nuevo año.

1 de Septiembre de 1989

El reloj de la torre de la Estación King´s Cross en Londres, marcaba las 10:39.

Cómo cada día, cientos de personas abordaban sus trenes para dirigirse a sus distinto lugares de trabajo y colegio…Pero hoy era un día especial, era 1 de Septiembre de 1989, lo que significaba que un nuevo año escolar comenzaba para los alumnos de un colegio privado en el Norte de Escocia, aun que decir privado no era la mejor clasificación, mejor decir, mágico, pues el Colegio Hogwarts no era uno cualquiera, era un colegio de magia y hechicería donde los magos de toda Gran Bretaña asistían a estudiar y a mejorar sus capacidades mágicas ,adquiridas por nacimiento.

Como cada año, las familias mágicas y muggles llegaban a la estación, algunas más tarde que otras, pero al fin llegaban, para despedir a sus hijos en el Expreso de Hogwarts en el Andén 9 ¾ , un andén oculto entre las plataformas 9 y 10.

Cómo cada 1 de Septiembre, o en realidad, como cada mañana, los gemelos de último año, Alfred y Matthew Jones, llegaban tarde a tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts debido a que el primero, como de costumbre, se había quedado dormido.

Su padre no los había podido ir a dejar a la estación, así que ambos tuvieron que llegar a King´s Cross por sus propios medios.

-¡Venga Matt! ¡No seas lento!- decía Alfred, corriendo con su carrito, lleno con su baúl y una jaula con su lechuza café Zeus, hacia la plataforma escondida, ganándose miradas desaprobatorias de los demás muggles en la estación y de los guardias de la estación, mientras que su hermano menor corría tras él.

-¡Fue tú culpa, Alfred! ¡Tú te quedaste dormido!- le rebatió enojado el menor de los gemelos con aquel leve acento francés que tenía producto de pasar las vacaciones, como todos los años, con su madre, la que se había divorciado poco tiempo después de que entraran a Hogwarts de su padre.

-¡No sé de que hablas, Matty!- dijo el mayor traspasando el muro como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, su gemelo suspiró y lo siguió.

Alfred se quitó rápidamente del lugar para poder dejar pasar a Matthew a ese lado de la estación, el chico apareció poco después, y ambos subieron rápidamente a un vagón vacío y dejaron sus cosas en él para bajar e ir a saludar a unos cuantos.

-¡Vee~~ Ludwing! ¡Mira, llegaron Alfred y Matthew!- Una voz chillona y masculina, con un gran acento italiano, se escuchó en el lugar por sobre el demás bullicio. Alfred se volteó y alzó el brazo en señal de saludo, agitándolo con fuerza.

Un joven de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color, con un extraño riso en su cabello, corría arrastrando a un rubio alto y fornido de ojos azules.

-Hi Feliciano!- exclamó Alfred, cuando ambos llegaron hasta los rubios gemelos- Hello Ludwing.

Feliciano Vargas era un joven italiano, el menor de los hermanos Vargas, su hermano mayor, y mellizo, era Lovino y ambos tenían 17 años y cursaban el 7º Curso de Hogwarts en Hufflepuff.

Ludwing Bieldshmit, un joven alemán de 17 años, de la casa Slytherin, el único Slytherin que soportaba Alfred dado que no simpatizaba con las ideologías de la casa, no como su hermano mayor, Gilbert, quien había salido de Hogwarts el año anterior, y andaba rondado por allí con sus otros dos mejores amigos, Francis y Antonio.

-Ciao, es un gusto volver a verlos- saludo el italiano abrazando a ambos hermanos efusivamente- ¡Lud y yo habíamos llegado hace un rato! Gilbert nos trajo hasta King´s Cross

Matthew se sonrojó ante la mención de Gilbert, dado que, desde que estudiaba en Hogwarts, había tenido una debilidad por el albino alemán, al igual que por el francés que era su mejor amigo. Alfred frunció el ceño.

-I see…- dijo un tanto enojado, Ludwing suspiró- ¡Hey! ¿Cómo pasaron el verano? Matty y yo fuimos a América, aun qué el me dejó sólo en NY para irse a Canadá como cada año.

-No seas así, hermano, ya sabes que paso vacaciones con mamá- susurró, justo cuando la cesta que contenía a su mascota se destapó, dejando revelar a un osezno blanco. Un osito polar.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó el osito.

-Matthew- suspiró el de acento afrancesado. Alfred y los chicos rieron

-Nee nee, ¿Tienen compartimiento? Por qué Lud, mi fratello y yo les hemos guardado un lugar en el compartimiento.

-Merci Feliciano- le agradeció Matthew, justo en ese momento alguien tiró el equipaje de los gemelos al andén con fuerza, haciendo que muchos corrieran para no ser alcanzados. Alfred corrió hacia el lugar y vio como Iván Braginski, alumno de último curso de la casa Slytherin se sentaba en su compartimiento, acompañado de Natalie, su hermana.

-¡Maldita Serpiente! ¡Sal de nuestro compartimiento AHORA!- Exclamó furioso al ver al rubio ruso sentado con una sonrisa que pretendía ser infantil, Natalie lo miró con odio, ella era la hermana menor de Iván, iba en 5º curso en Slytherin y era una sádica sin remedio como su hermano mayor.

-Me parece que no, Jones- dijo infantil el ruso, como si nada- Escuché que se iban, por algo me tomé la molestia de "sacar" sus cosas de aquí.

-Maldito…- masculla Alfred pero es cortado por una voz altanera.

-No comienza el año y ya te has buscado problemas, Jones- se da vuelta y allí estaba él.

Ojos esmeraldas tan fríos como el hielo, y cálidos como el fuego a la misma vez, piel nívea, sin rastro de impurezas, cuerpo menudo pero fuerte, demasiado fuerte a veces, cejas pobladas y cabello color arena desordenado.

Aquél chico que vestía como un Punk era sin dudas Arthur Kirkland, él mismo al que había conocido 7 años en el pasado en ese mismo vagón, Matthew le tomó del brazo a su hermano.

Arthur avanzó con paso elegante hasta el vagón y subió sus cosas como si nada, y se quedó abajo para ver la reacción del menor.

-Kirkland- dijo Alfred viendo al recién llegado con rencor.- Mejor dile a tu estúpido sequito que salga de MI vagón.

-¿Tu vagón? Perdona pero… ¿Dónde está el nombre? – Iván y Natalie rieron ante ello- ¿Por qué no mejor te vas con tus amiguitos impuros, bastardo, y dejas a los reales magos en paz?

-¡Yo te voy a dar el nombre maldito hijo de puta! – le grita a punto de golpearlo, mas Matthew, Feliciano y Ludwing los toman por los brazos ante las carcajadas del las serpientes.

El pitido del tren suena y las puertas comienzan a cerrarse, Arthur se sube antes que la suya lo haga y le sonríe arrogante al americano.

-Oh Fuck!- exclama tomando sus cosas con la ayuda de los chicos y corriendo hacia el compartimiento donde se veía a Lovino, el mellizo de Feliciano, peleando con su pareja, Antonio, el cual alegaba que no le importaba repetir su último año en Hogwarts con tal de estar con él, a lo que Lovino le contestaba con groserías en italiano.

-¡Maldito Bastardo muévete! ¡Estúpido Fratello el tren ya se va!- le grita a Feliciano sin un ápice de ayudarlo a subir.

Ludwing su tras él los equipajes de los gemelos, ayudados por estos, y segundos antes de que se cierren las puertas completamente.

-¡Feliciano idiota! ¡¿Por qué mierda está el macho patatas aquí? ¡¿Y esos raritos de Gry?- Lovino comenzó a insultar a su hermano menor cuando el tren partía desde King´s Cross a su próximo destino, Hogwarts.

Lovino Vargas era el hermano mellizo y mayor de Feliciano. Al contrario del menor poseía un carácter explosivo y muy mal humorado con los demás, sobre todo con su pareja, Antonio, y los mejores amigos de este. Por no mencionar al "mejor amigo" de su "estúpido hermano".

-También es un gusto volver a verte Lovino- le saludo Alfred, acostumbrado al temperamento del Hufflepuff. Lovino lo miró feo, mas después de un rato le restó importancia.

-¿Qué les sucedió? Siempre se van en otro vagón- Le apestó el italiano. El rostro de Alfred se oscureció ante ello.

-Resulta que los bastardos de Slytherin tiraron nuestro equipaje al andén y se apropiaron de nuestro compartimiento.

Matthew miró al suelo, por más que intentara no podía odiar al rubio joven que habían conocido hacia 7 años en el pasado, algo le decía que Arthur Kirkland ocultaba algo.

-Yo no creo que Kirkland sea tan malo- comentó Feliciano con su típico buen animo infantil, a lo que todos en el vagón se sorprendieron- Párese que es un persona muy solitaria y triste.

-Eso lo dices porque eres estúpido –Le rebatió su hermano mayor- Kirkland no tiene ni un pelo de ángel, a puesto a que si Quién- ustedes-saben siguiera vivo él no dudaría en hacerse uno de ellos.

-Concuerdo con Lovino- dijo Ludwing a lo que el italiano mayor volteó la mirada enojado- Yo estoy en su casa, y párese que lo controla todo, e increíble, la mayoría de la casa le teme, además del hecho de que Braginski sea su mejor amigo no le ayuda a tener una muy bonita imagen.

-Es un bastardo, eso es lo que importa- masculló con rabia Alfred- de haber sabido de que estaba tan podrido por dentro jamás le hubiera hablado hacia 7 años.

El vagón se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, nadie atreviéndose a hablar de nada referente al tema de Kirkland.

Matthew sacó a su osito de la cesta y lo puso sobre sus piernas, mientras comenzó a jugar con él. Lovino empezó a despotricar contra Antonio, lo cual era muy normal, mientras que Feliciano hablaba con Ludwing sobre el partido de Quidditch que su fratello y él habían ido a ver antes de volver a Inglaterra de sus vacaciones en su natal Italia.

Todos tenían algo que hacer, exceptuando claro, a Alfred, que parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos sobre el mayor rubio de ojos verdes.

Lo recordaba perfectamente, aquellas sinceras sonrisas con las que hablaron de todo en su primer viaje a Hogwarts, el nerviosismo de ambos antes de ser seleccionados. Sobre todo…la selección; él había esperado con ansias que su nuevo amigo quedara en su casa, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador lo puso en Slytherin. Al principio le dolió, pero luego se propuso a ser su amigo a como de lugar, sin importar la diferencia de casas de ambos ni el status sanguíneo, mas, a la mañana siguiente había algo distinto en Arthur, una frialdad inhumana que se vio reflejada en el cuando fue a saludarlo y Arthur, se burlo de él por ser mestizo.

Nunca entendió el por qué de ese cambio, parecía que Arthur fuese otra persona, muy diferente a la que había conocido en el tren.

Con el paso de los años, las diferencias y rivalidades entre ambos estudiantes se acrecentaron, ya sea en el Quidditch, los estudios, donde Arthur sobre pasaba a Alfred con creces por sus buenas notas, o fuera de todo. Arthur Kirkland había cambiado desde el momento en que el Sombrero lo envió para Slytherin.

-¡Qué extraño verte llegar tarde, Kirkland, generalmente, eres el primero en el tren!- comentó con una fría sonrisa Iván, cuando ya estaban en el tren, descansando.

Arthur veía sin interés alguno el paisaje del exterior.

-Mi retraso no es de tu incumbencia, Braginski- le apestó Arthur. Iván sonrió con suficiencia.

-Esas no son maneras de responder, Kirkland, deberías ser más respetuoso.

-Por favor, Braginski, soy tu superior, así que no me molestes, eres casi tan irritante como el bastardo de Jones

-¡No le hables así a mi hermano!- Exclamó Natalie, pero Iván la hizo callar.

-Esta bien, Natalie, Arthur sabe que terminará contándome lo que sucedió.

Arthur sigue sumergido en sus pensamientos durante todo el viaje, tratando de apartar el rostro de Alfred F. Jones de ellos.

"Maldito mestizo, sabes que hablar contigo por primera vez fue un error, somos muy diferentes, y por ello pereceremos"


	3. Ojos Verdes

_**Capítulo 2: Ojos Verdes**_

El tren ya casi llegaba a la estación de Hogsmeade, el pequeño pueblito mágico de toda Gran Bretaña que quedaba enfrente del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

En los compartimientos, los adolescentes ya comenzaban a cambiarse, aun que claro, algunos tenían problemas para encontrar sus respectivas ropas en el desorden del baúl como Alfred, cuyo uniforme Gryffindor estaba si no tirado al fondo del baúl, bastante arrugado, nada comparado en como su elfina doméstica lo había dejado.

-Oh! Fuck!- murmuró al verlo en ese estado. Matthew suspiró y agitó su varita para que el uniforme de su hermano quedara en perfecto estado –Thank ya, Matty!

-_De rien_ (De nada…o eso dijo Google)- Contestó su gemelo.

En poco tiempo estuvieron listos, cada uno con el uniforme mal puesto, exceptuando a Ludwing, que siempre se vestía correctamente, con su típica disciplina alemana.

-Feliciano, por favor, vístete bien- le decía el Slytherin al pequeño italiano cuando trataba de hacerse el nudo de la corbata.

-Vee~~ -murmuró el italiano con los ojos cerrado mientras el alemán le arreglaba el uniforme.

Alfred tomó sus pertenencias regadas en el asiento, y se las metió al bolsillo de la túnica, repleto de papelitos de dulces, grageas y algunas cosas viscosas que no tenía la menor idea de cómo habían llegado allí.

El tren aminoró la marcha hasta que por fin se detuvo en Hogsmeade, a fuera, ya era de noche, y las estrellas se apreciaban perfectamente.

-Mueve tu culo, Jones, no nos dejas pasar–le apestó la cizañera voz de Arthur a sus espaldas cuando él se disponía a bajar del vagón. Se volteó por unos segundos para dedicarle una mueca agria al mayor, y bajó del tren con una mirada altiva, yendo a reunirse con sus amigos que se disponían a tomar uno de los carruajes hacia el castillo.

-¡Por fin reconoces a tus superiores, asqueroso Sangre Sucia!- Le gritó el ojiverde cuando se subía a su carruaje y cerraba la puerta. Por segunda vez en el día, Alfred quiso molerle la cara a golpes y quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante al inglés.

-FUCKING BASTARD!- Le gritó él.

-¡Ya cálmate Alfred!- le dijo Matthew- No sacas nada, excepto puntos en contra, con pelearte con Kirkland. Además, por si no te diste cuenta, Snape anda rondando por aquí, así que de ninguna forma lo hubieses podido tocar.

-Fucking Kirkland- le apestó Alfred cuando vio el carruaje del otro perderse en la oscuridad- Juro que apenas tenga la oportunidad- Se subió al carruaje donde lo esperaban sus demás amigos- Lo desfiguro a golpes el muy maldito Son of a Bitch- y tras dicho eso, cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe enojado, haciendo que el carruaje comenzara a moverse solo camino hacia Hogwarts.

-Alfred…-susurró Matthew ante la cara enojada del mayor, mas este volteo la cabeza hacia la ventana y comenzó a ver con "interés" a los demás carruajes que pasaban a su lado. "Maldito Pure Blood" maldecía en cuanto alcanzó el carruaje de Arthur y este le dedico una grosería con su bello dedo del medio levantado, Alfred no se quedó atrás y se la reenvió, Arthur corrió las cortinas.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí, Iván?- le preguntó Arthur acabando de cerrar las cortinas y enfocando su atención en el ruso de apariencia inocente, quien le devolvió una fría sonrisa.

-Claro, este año es el último que tenemos para hacerlo, además de que…ya descubrimos el secreto y…

-Shut up!- Le cortó Arthur con una mirada amenazante- Sólo necesitabas decir, "Yes, Lord Kirkland"

El ruso se sobre saltó y reprimió una mueca de odio sin éxito dedicada a Arthur mientras susurraba un "Kolkolkolkolkol"

-¿Has entendido?- le volvió a preguntar Arthur con altanería.

-Да, Господь Киркленд (Sí, Lord Kirkland)- Le contestó el ruso con un deje de odio en su voz que pretendía sonar inocente ante la humillación recibida por su superior. Natalie lo miró con odio.

-No somos escoria como esos Sangre Sucia- Le amenazó la bielorrusa apuntándole con su varita, dispuesta a lanzarle cualquier maldición que conociera si volvía a insultar a su hermano mayor; Arthur suspiró, sus ojos adquirieron un entraño brillo color verde que llenó su globo ocular por completo, movió levemente su mano derecha y la varita de la chica salió despedida, dejándola fuera de su alcance.

-No cometas estupideces, Natalie…o tu varita las pagará- dijo embozando una sádica sonrisa, comenzando, con una extraña esfera de luz verde, a presionarla, al punto de casi comenzar a hacerle daño. Natalie reaccionó de mala manera, sus ojos adquirieron también un destello extraño, esta vez azul, acorde a su iris, Arthur ensanchó su sádica sonrisa- No lo intentes…ni tú tampoco Iván- le dijo al ruso, cuyos ojos comenzaban a despedir un destello lila- Saben que no me pueden vencer. Soy mayor, y mucho más fuerte que ustedes dos juntos ¿Entendieron?, ¿O acaso desean morir aquí y ahora?

Natalie observó a su interlocutor con odio por unos segundos, y sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo, al igual que los de Iván. Arthur ensañó su malévola sonrisa cuando sus ojos volvían a la normalidad –Respeten su lugar y nada malo sucederá, además si lo hacen, nuestros planes para este año resultaran como es esperado.

-Espero que no te retractes de esto- le dijo fiera la joven de cabellos platinos. El inglés se acercó a la chica y le tomó el rostro entre sus níveos dedos.

-Los tres sabemos que si no hacemos esto, moriremos…Mejor nuestras vidas a las de esos- le susurró, la joven se estremeció ante las frías llamas esmeraldas- Dimes ¿Crees que traicionaría a mis hermanos?

-Ya casi lo hiciste una vez hace 7 años- le recordó, temblando ligeramente. Iván permanecía expectante ante los movimientos del Slytherin.

-No lo negaré…pero yo, a vuestra diferencia, aprendo de mis errores.

El carruaje se quedó en un silencio espectral durante todo el resto de viaje que quedaba hacia el colegio.

Los oscuros propósitos de los Slytherin ya comenzaban a sentirse por todo el lugar.

-¡RAVENCLAW!- gritó el sombrero, enviando a Xentrías, Armand a la casa de los abiertos de mente, concluyendo de ese modo la selección de aquel año.

-¡Uf! ¡Por fin terminó la selección, estoy muriéndome de hambre!- Exclamó fuertemente Alfred, sentado en la mesa Gryffindor, arrancando unas cuantas risas de sus compañeros de casa, el joven rubio intercalaba su mirada repetidamente entre su plato y la mesa de profesores, donde casi por telepatía le suplicaba a Dumbledore, el director del colegio, que diera inicio al banquete que tanto ansiaba.

-Sigue igual que siempre Alfred-San- comentó con una leve sonrisa un chico japonés de ojos oscuros y sin brillo y cabello corto color negro sentado enfrente de los gemelos americanos- Igual de alegre.

-ALWAYS!- Rió Alfred- ¡Los HEROS no cambian Kiku!

El japonés sonrió, su nombre era Kiku Honda, aun que siempre al presentarse decía su apellido antes que su nombre. Era un joven de 17 años de la casa Gryffindor, aficionado a la fotografía y de padres muggles que vivían en Inglaterra desde que él tenía memoria, aun que eso no evitaba ir de vacaciones a Japón todos los veranos.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y contempló el bullicio que tenían sus alumnos, deseosos de que comenzara el banquete de bienvenida; embozó una amplia sonrisa (la que no cayó bien entre los Slytherin) y extendió sus brazos, justo en ese momento, la Profesora McGonagall, Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, fruncía sus labios tanto que parecían sólo una delgada línea muy blanca.

-Solamente les diré dos palabras a partir de ahora "A…Comer"

De inmediato todos los platos de oro y plata se llenaron en el acto por la comida cocinada con tesón por los Elfos Domésticos del colegio, los mismos que mantenía calientitas sus camas en invierno y los que se encargaban de limpiar sus desastres en pociones con Snape.

-¡Comida!- gritó Alfred comenzando a servirse de cada cosa que veía.

Alfred engullía sin respirar los platillos. Pavo, pollo, cerdo, salmón, lo que sea, parecía ser que el americano estaba en su paraíso de los comestibles.

-¡Nuestro último Banquete de Bienvenida!- dijo luego de tragar un pedazo de filete -¡Hay que disfrutarlo al máximo!

-Pero no te acabes todo, Brother- le advirtió Matthew con una leve sonrisa en su rostro luego de servirse un poco del puré de papas- Hay más estudiantes en Gryffindor

-¡Pero si los elfos aman cocinar!

Matthew suspiró

-Te veo distraída, Elizabetha- Comentó un joven de 17 años, de cabello castaño con un extraño riso y ojos violetas tras unos lentes, en su barbilla tenía un curioso lunar.

-¿Ah? N-no es na-da…señor Edelstein- Contestó nerviosa la aludida, Elizabetha, una joven de 17 años cabellos largos y castaños y ojos verdes proveniente de Hungría.

Ambos Ravenclaw se sumieron en un silencio incómodo por unos segundos. Habían sido pareja durante cuarto, quinto, y principios de sexto curso, pero su relación romántica ya se había enfriado para quinto curso, donde las peleas eran cosa de cada día, y sexto curso no había sido muy diferente; además estaba el hecho de que a la húngara le gustaba cierto alvino alemán que había egresado el año anterior.

-Elizabetha- volvió a insistir Edelstein con un fuerte acento austriaco- ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Roderich, en serio, NO insistas más- le dijo de manera mordaz la joven, llevándose un pedazo de filete a la boca.

-Tipo, como que Elizabetha está totalmente rara- Comentó con aire de cotilleo Feliks Łukasiewicz, un chico de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios lisos, con cierta debilidad por el color rosa y los ponys proveniente de Polonia. Su compañero de asiento suspiró.

-Feliks, no te metas en sus asuntos- Le previno el joven con acento lituano, era castaño, y sus ojos verdes, además de presentar un aura amable-Esos asuntos no nos conciernen.

-Pero Toris, tipo, como que Elizabetha está totalmente babosa por el rubio ese Gilbert desde que estaba con Roderich.

-Todos lo sabemos, pero por favor no te metas en eso.

Feliks frunció el ceño ¿Por qué el lituano jamás le hacía caso? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de lo único que él quería era ser su pareja? No, porqué Liet, como cariñosamente lo llamaba el polaco, era demasiado despistado para darse cuenta de esos sentimientos que él le profesaba.

-¡Feliciano! ¡Fratello estúpido! Deja de mirar al macho patatas- le gritó Lovino a su hermano que no dejaba de comer mientras veía a Ludwing sentado en la mesa de Slytherin.

-Vee fratello, no te enojes, Ludwing es mi amigo.

-¡Feliciano bastardo! Cállate t come ¡merda!

Los hermanos italianos comían su típica pasta con salsa de tomate cuando los platos de la mesa fueron cambiados por postres de todas las partes del mundo, dado que en los últimos años, el colegio Hogwarts se había vuelto muy "internacional".

-¿Quién será el nuevo de DCAO(Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras)?- Preguntó un joven pelirrojo de sexto curso a sus compañeros de mesa, Matthew, al oír aquello, giró su cabeza hacía la mesa de profesores, repasando los puesto y dándose cuenta de que la silla del profesor de DCAO estaba desocupada.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, Charlie- le contestó el de acento afrancesado mirando al chico Weasley.

-Mientras no sea una serpiente, ni un cobarde que favorece a los de Slytherin estaremos bien- añadió Alfred mientras comía helado- _Podque ef ded afo pafadod eda muyd tofto_ (Porque el del año pasado era muy tonto)

-No hables con la boca llena, Al- le susurró su gemelo, pero como de costumbre, el hiperactivo americano decidió ignorar eso.

_-¡Pefo Maffy!_ (¡Pero Matty!)

Kiku se rió disimuladamente, un tanto sonrojado, Era un sabido que el japonés sentía cierta atracción por el rubio ojiazul, pero Alfred no sentía nada por nadie de esa manera…o eso se decía, pues jamás dejaría que los sentimientos que lo agobiaban desde primer año se dejaran mostrar ante sus compañeros de curso, era demasiado orgulloso para decir que le gustaba…

-¡Bienvenidos a otro año escolar en Hogwarts!- exclamó de pronto Dumbledore levantándose de la mesa justo cuando los últimos postres desaparecían- Estoy feliz de ver sus sonrisas satisfechas y sus mentes vacías por unas bien merecidas vacaciones, y expectantes por ser llenadas con nuevas materias.

Como cada año, debo recordarles que el Bosque Prohibido está, como dice muy bien su nombre, Prohíbido, en especial para "algunos- Alfred sintió que aquello iba específicamente para él, por lo que infló sus mejillas en un mohín infantil que hizo al anciano mago sonreír- El Señor Filch, nuestro celador, me ha pedido que les diga que la lista de artículos prohibidos de este año, comprende nada más ni nada menos que 217 objetos, para cualquier duda, la lista está pegada en la puerta de su despacho, a si mismo, se también les recuerda de que no se permite usar magia en los corredores del castillo.

Arthur miraba todo de manera aburrida y con una mirada fría y muy calculadora "¡Cómo si alguien siguiera esas reglas!" pensaba escuchando en silencio el discurso del director.

-La temporada de Quidditch comenzará la primera semana de Noviembre, así que los que estén interesados en jugar para su equipo, por favor acérquense a los capitanes de sus respectivas casas.

Alfred sonrió feliz, él era el capitán de su casa ese año, así que debía formar un buen equipo si querían ganar la copa de las casas por que hasta ahora, Slytherin la había ganado por 5 años consecutivos, y eso debía cambiar.

-¡Ahora Buenas Noches! Sus estómagos están llenos y deben ir a descansar para comenzar un buen año escolar.

Dumbledore dio por finalizado el banquete de bienvenida y de inmediato los prefectos, y Alfred, se levantaron para conducir a los de Primer Año a sus respectivas salas comunes.

¡Todos sigan al Hero de Gryffindor!- exclamó de manera estruendosa ante los de primer años, que lo veían cohibidos.

-Alfred-San, usted no es prefecto- le dijo Kiku a su amigo- Matthew-San sí- pero ni aquellas palabras del pelinegro japonés lograron mitigar los ánimos del rubio americano que comenzó a marchar con una cola de niños de 11 años hacía sus dormitorios de la torre Gryffindor.

Arthur se levantó, y su agria expresión hizo que los de primer año de su casa se alejaran y se fueran con la otra prefecta, cuyo nombre era Miranda Rickford.

-Te diste cuenta de que Dumbledore no dijo quien era el nuevo profesor de DCAO- le comentó Iván al inglés mientras caminaba junto a él hacia las mazmorras.

-De seguro, como Bonnefoy no ha llegado aún, lo tomó como una descortesía de su parte decir que él era el nuevo profesor de DCAO- dijo Natalia, colgándose del brazo de su hermano.

Arthur se quedó en silencio, caminando hacía su dormitorio mientras sus pensamientos corrían hacia una sola dirección "Esto…A penas comienza"


	4. Juegos de Media Noche

_**Capítulo 3: Juegos de Media Noche**_

-¡HAHAHAHAHA!- se reía estruendosamente Alfred cuando los gemelos Weasley de Primer Año, Fred y George, le hacía una broma a su estirado hermano de tercer curso, Percy, que ahora perseguí sus lentes que eran llevados de un lado a otros por murciélagos manipulados por ambos pelirrojos- ¡WOW! ¡Ellos me caen bien! ¡Tendrán mucho existo en el campo de las bromas si siguen como van!

Matthew sonrió, pero le prestó más atención a Kumajirou, con quien jugaba en ese momento, era una suerte de que Dumbledore le hubiera dado permiso para llevar al colegio otro animal que no fuera una lechuza, un gato o un sapo; mientras tanto, Kiku leía un libro que aparentemente se titulaba "Como relacionarse con magos occidentales, Guía practica para Japoneses en lugares de Europa y América", o eso creían llos demás, pues escondido en el libro había un Doujinshi R18.

Alfred sonrió mientras sacaba una caja de Grageas Bettie Bott de Todos los Sabores, y comenzó a comer con cuidado de no encontrarse con una con sabor a palo de escoba, nunca se podía estar seguro con aquellos dulces que se promocionaban con el eslogan "Un peligro en cada Bocado".

-Ya es nuestro último año en Hogwarts- comentó Kiku cerrando su libro con el Doujinshi adentro,y mirando de reojo a los gemelos Jones.

-Así es- dijo Matthew, haciendo dormir a su osito polar con dulzura en sus facciones- Será un año inolvidable, espero que perfecto…y sin tantos castigos erróneos por parte de cierta persona- murmuró un tanto molestó el de acento afrancesado, mirando de reojo a su gemelo al cual le había pasado en ese momento un bate de golpeador y ahora comenzaba a golpear el aire como si golpeara una bludger.

-¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo Matty?- inquirió Alfred dándose vuelta y poniendo una pose que no pretendía ser amenazante, pero que logró asustar al menor de los gemelos americanos, quien había comenzado a temblar levemente ante eso y embozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡N-no Al!- le respondió nervioso y golpeándole levemente el hombro a su hermano, con tal de no volver a ver esa expresión en su rostro. Kiku reprimió una risita ante eso, tapándose levemente la boca con la manga negra de la túnica de colegio.

-¿Ya tiene pensado cuando hará las pruebas de Quidditch, Alfred-San?

Alfred puso un rostro pensativo, mientras se apoyaba en el bate y miraba al infinito, pensando por un rato.

-La verdad…es que no tengo ni la menor idea- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Kiku estuvo seguro de que si todo fuera una animación japonesa, en su sien habría aparecido una gotita- ¡Pero lo que sí sé! ¡Es que este año ganaremos el Campeonato de Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas! ¡Así las serpientes tendrán que besarnos el trasero de una buena vez! ¡Gryffindor terminará con la racha ganadora de Slytherin!

Los Gryffindors presentes en la sala lo victorearon con fuerza. Ese año era el año de los leones, el año en que le ganarían a las serpientes, y les demostrarían que los magos que valían no eran los Malditos Sangre Limpia, si no los que sabían usar sus habilidades de buenas maneras.

Alfred se dejó caer en la butaca que estaba al lado de Matthew y se sentó, estirando su mano para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla y la bebió hasta el fondo.

-A pesar de todo… ¡No hay como la Coca-Cola!- dice mientras dejaba la botella en la mesa con tranquilidad.

-Alfred…Tengo algo muy serio que decirte…-musitó de pronto Matthew, sorprendiendo al rubio mayor.

-Sure, ¡Dispara!

-Es…en privado…

Alfred se quedó en silencio por unos segundos mientras observaba a su gemelo, que presentaba un rostro nervioso pero aún así nervioso. Él ojiazul asintió levemente, mientras se levantaba de su butaca y se ponía frente a Matthew.

-Entonces vamos a los dormitorios, no habrá quien nos escuche allí- le dice con simpleza a lo que Matthew se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras de caracol para llegar a la última puerta de roble, en donde había una placa de oro con la inscripción "7º Cuso" y posteriormente venían los 5 nombres de quienes dormían allí.

Alfred entró con aire calmado a la habitación y fue directo a su cama, donde se estiró, pero al ver como su hermano caminaba de aquí para allá de manera nerviosa.

-¿Matty? ¿Qué sucede, bro?- preguntó su gemelo comenzando a preocuparse por el estado de su hermano, debía de ser algo muy importante para alterarlo de esa manera.

-Es que es…complicado, Al, no sé como decírtelo por que estoy seguro de que te enojarás conmigo y…

-¡Estás embarazado!- exclamó Alfred interrumpiendo al rubio menor.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! –Matthew se sonrojó a por más al oír esas palabras- Alfred no es una broma, he estado pensando en esto hace mucho…sobre todo en el verano cuando estaba en Canadá.

-Pues entonces dilo de una vez, Matthew, porque me tienes preocupado, bro.

El de acento afrancesado tomó aire y miró a Alfred, pidiendo a Merlín que le diera fuerzas para soltarle a su hermano la bomba.

-Me voy cambiar de apellido, Alfred- dijo de manera rápida a lo que el mayor quedó en shock.

-Perdón ¿Qué? Creo que te escuché mal, Matthew, creí haber oído que dijiste que te cambiaría de apellido- Matthew suspiró, sabía que sería muy difícil.

-No escuchaste mal, Al, así es, me cambiaré el apellido Jones a Williams a penas cumpla 18 años.

Alfred se quedó en silencio, con el rostro sombrío, apretó con fuerza sus puños, era tanta la presión que ejercía, que pronto se haría daño con las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

-Ese…es el apellido de ella…-masculló con un tono neutro pero tembloroso a causa de la rabia contenida en sus palabras- Why?- le apestó de manera cortante, Matthew lo miró con algo de tristeza en sus ojos, aún así le trató de hablar con calma.

-Ya te dije Al, lo vengo pensando desde hace un tiempo…sólo que este año le dije a nuestra mamá…

-Yo no tengo "mamá" Matthew

-Alfred…

-Si esa mujer fuera mi madre, no le causaría repudio que sus dos hijos sean magos al igual que su ex esposo.

-Al…

-¡¿No te das cuenta Matthew? ¡¿Qué lo que esa mujer quiere es separarnos?-

-Alfred…

-Esa mujer nos quiere ver separados, a ti convertido en un muggles y a mi muerto.

-¡Alfred!

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Quieres que te mienta Matty? ¡¿Qué te diga: "No, bro, ella nos quiere, todo estará bien, es la MEJOR madre del mundo"? ¡Pues no Matthew!

-¡Ya Basta Alfred!- gritó su hermano a lo que Alfred se calló levemente- Ella Nos quiere, nos AMA, Alfred ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? ¡Es nuestra madre, Alfred, nos quiere! ¿No entiendo como puedes decir esas cosas?

Alfred embozó una sonrisa irónica mientras unas cuantas lágrimas caían por su rostro.

-No me lo creo- le apestó, haciendo que su gemelo también derramara lágrimas- No es capaz de llamarme cuando estoy en casa por vacaciones, no la veo desde que nos A-B-A-N-D-O-N-Ó por el sólo hecho de decidir venir a estudiar a Hogwarts, en lo que a mi concierne, no tengo NADA que ver con esa Muggle.

-But Alfred!

-Haz lo que quieras Matthew, ya veo que la opinión de tu GEMELO, no cuenta, ya tomaste tu decisión sobre el tema-Me respondió de manera mordaz, levantándose de su cama y caminado hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A cualquier lado- le respondió limpiándose las lágrimas- Ojala me pierda en el castillo y alguno de los bichos de Hagrid me coma

-¡Alfred!

Pero Alfred no había escuchado, o más bien no había querido escuchar a su hermano luego del portazo que dio, el cual resonó en toda la torre, haciendo que un silencio incomodo en la sala se entablara; al bajar, los demás Gryffindors lo observaron en silencio, a lo que el americano les dedico una agria mirada, nada normal en él, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien se espantó ante el paso del rubio.

-¡¿Pero que haces Jones?- había exclamado, pero él la ignoró de manera magistral.

¿Por qué su gemelo le hacía eso? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía esa mujer? ¡Los quería separar! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Y lo peor de todo era que Matthew no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba! ¡Era demasiado ingenuo, perfecto para caer en las garras de esa mujer!

Le guardaba demasiado rencor, demasiado odio como para dejar pasar lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano.

Se había ido de la casa a penas ellos entraron a Hogwarts ¿Por qué? Porqué no quería que sus hijos anormales se encerraran en un castillo al Norte de Escocia por todo un año para aprender estúpidas palabras sin sentido mientras agitaban un palito de manera pareciendo más estúpidos y anormales de lo que eran.

Su padre era otro cuento, era mago, un Sangre Pura que amaba la magia tanto como a sus hijos y a su caprichosa esposa, por lo que él sufría más y más. Alfred aún podía recordar las últimas palabras que escuchó pronunciar a su madre antes de irse.

"_¡Si los mandas a esa mierda, yo te juro que me voy de esa casa!"_

¡Y sí que había cumplido su amenaza! No podía creer como una madre abandonaba a sus hijos por sus estúpidos y egoístas caprichos. ¿Qué había de esa frase: "Las madres quieren a sus hijos tales y como son"? Pues aparentemente, su "madre" no cabía en esa categoría.

-La madre del año- pensó de manera agria mientras resoplaba por los corredores del colegio- Me detestas sólo por el hecho de que me le he enfrentado, sólo por que fue mi decisión de venir a Hogwarts

Caminó por los pasillos mientras bufaba de manera molesta, con la intención de perderse en ellos, no deseaba volver a su habitación tan pronto, no luego de la gran discusión que había sostenido con su gemelo sobre los apellidos. Ya se estaban separando por culpa de esa mujer, si ella no se hubiese metido en sus vidas, las cosas seguirían con su anormal normalidad.

-Fuck!- le apestó cuando a mitad de la escalera por la que bajaba, cambiaba de lugar, llevándolo al 5º piso del Castillo.

De las 142 escaleras que habían en Hogwarts, justamente esa, se tenía que mover y cambiar de dirección dejándolo lejos de su torre, y por consiguiente, lejos de sus dormitorios. Ahora tenía que buscar otra salida para llegar a dormir.

Bufó molesto mientras saltaba el escalón falso de la escalera y comenzaba a caminar por el oscuro corredor.

De pronto se quedó en silencio y se pegó a la pared casi tratando de parecer invisible o mimetizándose con las sombras, lo que ocurriera primero, puesto que había visto, una sombra, bastante corpórea, recortada en el centro del pasillo, iluminada solamente por la débil luz de luna que entraba al lugar. Había aparecido en el lugar como un fantasma oscuro que atravesaba la pared de piedra.

"Más que sombra" pensó Alfred "Parece un figura encapuchada" El hilo de sus pensamientos se detuvo cuando la imagen se volteó, revelando unos penetrantes y brillantes ojos verdes en su totalidad.

Alfred jamás había visto algo como eso antes, por lo que, a penas la sobra tomó dirección contraria por el pasillo, revelándole al joven que era algo más allá que un simple efecto de la luz, decidió seguirla en silencio, deseoso de descubrir el misterio que lo encerraba como un verdadero espía, o en sus palabras, como el Hero de la casa Gryffindor.

Aquella figura se movía de manera sigilosa, casi como si se deslizara por sobre el suelo de piedra del castillo, a cada paso que daba, el corazón de Alfred bombeaba sangre a mil por hora, producto de la adrenalina de su pequeña misión de seguir al extraño encapuchado grácil en su andar, y misterioso en postura ¿Quién sería? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en los pasillos del colegio? Se suponía que el oque de queda había comenzado hacía bastante, los cursos arriba de 5 año, podían estar fuera de sus salas comunes hasta las nueve de la noche, pero ya era casi medianoche, por lo que, era muy extraño ver a un estudiante a esas horas.

Miles de preguntas se le venían a su cabeza, rogaba a Merlín de que no se topara con Filch, en cada equina en que doblaba, agudizaba el oído, esperando escucharlos pasos del viejo celador o los de su gata si se acercaban de improviso.

Entonces la figura se paró en seco, se volteó y como si siempre hubiese sabido que Alfred lo seguía, lo enfrentó, al ojiazul se le paró en ese instante su corazón, la sangre huyó de su rostro y sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo muy pesados como para moverlos.

El reloj de la torre, dio 12 campanadas lúgubres marcando la media noche, cada una de las campanadas resonó en el pasillo con un eco que llenó el lugar en el que ambos estaban estáticos.

Entonces la figura hizo algo que Alfred jamás hubiese esperado. La figura se llevó las manos a la capucha, y lentamente dejó descubrir su rostro, revelando a Arthur Kirkland con un rostro neutro, de extrema palidez que resplandecía bajo los rayos de luna; los ojos de Arthur estaban completamente verdes, y resplandecían de manera espectral con aquel característico esmeralda.

El americano abrió y cerró la boca como un pez, en un pequeño estado de shock, incapaz de articular sonidos al ver al joven Slytherin de belleza angelical, inhumana, que le erizaba el cabello de la nuca; un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo como si le hubiesen dejado caer un balde de agua fría cuando vio que el inglés embozaba una leve sonrisa, que de alegría no tenía nada.

-Es hora de que comience el juego- le dijo con una voz espectral, que le puso cada vello de punta.

El Slytherin estiró su mano derecha en dirección de Alfred y esta comenzó a brillar con el mismo esmeralda de sus ojos.

_-Obliviate- _Pronunció el hechizo del olvido y de inmediato un haz de luz verde dio en la cabeza del confundido Gryffindor, para quien todo se volvió negro en segundos, cayendo al suelo como un costal de papas.

El Slytherin se quedó en silencio mientras contemplaba al americano roncar, sólo una lágrima cayó por sus pálidas mejillas, que al llegar al suelo se transformó en una hermosa rosa blanca. Arthur se agachó hasta que sus manos tomaron a la rosa con cuidado, se levantó y la besó con suavidad antes de marcharse por donde iba, con la capucha de nuevo sobre sus rubios cabellos, fundiéndose con la oscuridad.

* * *

Alfred nunca supo como llegó a su habitación a la mañana siguiente, en su mente sólo estaba el recuerdo de su amarga pelea con Matthew y lo que le seguía, era su despertar en la cama de aquella mañana, a parte de eso, el Gryffindor tenía un gran dolor de cabeza, comparado al de una resaca bastante fuerte, Alfred lo había atribuido a beber mucho la noche anterior.

Si bien no podía recordar nada de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, Alfred tenía la certeza de que algo extraño había pasado, por algo tenía grabado en su mente, dos gemas esmeraldas que eran los ojos brillantes de un encapuchado, algo tenía muy claro, tiempos oscuros venía, y el los detendría antes de que se desataran.

* * *

"_Es hora de que comience el juego" _

Arthur terminó de hacer su cama aquella mañana, prefería hacer esas cosas él antes de dejar que los Elfos Domésticos tocaran sus sábanas, ya tenían demasiado su trabajo con más de mil internos, alguien que les ahorrara un poco de trabajo era un ayuda, además de que a él no le costaba nada tener toda su habitación privada de Premio Anual en perfecto estado.

Una vez su tarea completa, se estiró por sobre las tapas, aún tenía 2 horas antes del desayuno de las 7: 00, siempre se había levantado temprano, aún cuando hubiese vagado por los pasillos del colegio hasta la media noche.

Poco a poco fue recordando la noche anterior, sobre todo su encuentro con Alfred en la oscuridad de los pasillos del colegio.

Giró su rostro hacía la mesita de luz, donde en un pequeño florero de cristal descansaba la rosa blanca que había nacido de su lágrima, estrió su mano con suavidad y logró por accidente de que su dedo índice se pinchara con una de las espinas, dejando que un hilo de sangre fluyera por su mano.

Miró casi con aburrimiento como se cerraba la herida gracias a la magia especial que corría por sus venas, era claro que Arthur no era un mago normal; al poco tiempo, el único vestigio de que en el dedo del inglés hubo una herida era el escarlata hilo de sangre que también, poco a poco, desaparecía.

-Es hora…de que comience el juego- susurró mientras veía la rosa de su velador.

* * *

**_Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews! prometo esforzarme para que les guste más y más este fic^^_**


	5. I'm Your Favorite Drug

_**Capítulo 4: I'm Your Favorite Drug**_

Septiembre dejó paso a Octubre, y con el ello las lluvias típicas del Norte de Escocia acosaron al castillo.

Se veía habitualmente a los estudiantes, venir de aquí para allá enfundados en túnicas gruesas, guantes y bufandas, todo para protegerse del frío clima que se formaba en los pasillos.

El tiempo parecía acompañar el ánimo de Alfred, que desde aquella pelea con su hermano el primer día de clases, no había vuelto a hablar con él, ambos parecían evitarse, cosa que era muy triste, pues todos sabían lo unidos que eran los gemelos americanos, y verlos cada unos separados, siendo ignorado por el otro, no era agradable de ver, más aún cuando ambos estaban en casi todas las clases juntos.

Alfred acaba de salir de Transformaciones, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, Hogwarts podía ser un colegio de magia, pero seguía siendo un colegio, y peor, de internos, por lo que era inevitable el tedio de las clases, sobre todo si una de las profesoras más estrictas del colegio te ponía una montaña de tarea y tu gemelo se escapaba a penas te veía.

Tenía una hora libre antes del almuerzo, aún no tenía al menor idea de cómo mierda había logrado tener el la nota suficiente para tener pociones, pero lo había hecho, aún que su poción esa vez no se veía tan bien como su resultado, parecía como si alguien la hubiese cambiado.

-Ah Fuck!- maldijo saliendo a los fríos jardines del colegio, justo para toparse con Hagrid quien como era habitual, llevaba su gran abrigo de piel de topo- Hello Hagrid

-¡Oh! Hola Alfred, mejor será que entres, está de los mil demonios allá afuera, cada vez pareciera que hace más frío en Hogwarts.

-Pero si recién estamos a Octubre, eso me recuerda que la próxima semana es Halloween- Al joven rubio le brillaron los ojos, podía tenerle pavor a los fantasmas a pesar de verlos todos los días en el colegio, pero si había algo que amaba de Hogwarts, era Halloween y su gran banquete lleno de calabazas gigantes y murciélagos volando por todas partes como nubes negras y chirriantes.

-Sí, las calabazas ya están casi a su punto, para el 31 estarán listas, Dumbledore me dejó hacer magia para ayudar un poquito- Dijo bastante orgulloso de si mismo, señalando un feo paraguas rosa.

-¿Las podré ir a ver? Es que…últimamente el tiempo dentro del Castillo también ha sido horrible- dijo con una leve mueca de fastidio. El Medio gigante supo muy bien de que se trataba del gemelo del rubio, por lo que no dijo nada para no incomodarlo más.

-Claro, no hay problema, Toris me ha estado ayudando en las tardes, si no tienes clases luego del almuerzo puedes encontrarte con él atrás de mi cabaña en el campo de calabazas para verlas ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, no hay problema, me paso luego del almuerzo, hoy no tengo más clases…-dijo aliviado, sin decirle que se saltaría encantamientos, no tenía ganas de ver a Kirkland riéndose de él en la tarde.

Hagrid se despidió y continuó su camino a quien sabe donde, mientras que Alfred se quedaba en la entrada, viendo como caía la lluvia caer en la ventana; se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la sujetó, hacían bastantes día que le dolía, y no tenía la menor idea, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se ponía a pensar en ello, podía ver un par de brillantes esmeraldas, resplandeciendo de manera espectral en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que escuchaba unas suaves palabras de alguna voz de quien no podía identificar.

"_Es hora de que comience el juego" _

¡¿Qué rayos significaba eso? ¡¿Y por que siempre lo escuchaba como una amenaza en su mente?

Parecía un misterio en Hogwarts, estudiar en un colegio de magia te dejaba ver que casi nada era imposible, pero siempre había cosas que te sorprendían, y esta era una de esas cosas.

"¿Magia Oscura quizás?" Se preguntó en sus pensamientos "Pero El Innombrable ya no está… ¿Entonces que mierda está pasando aquí?" Frunció el ceño molesto, tantas preguntas a tantas situaciones sin respuestas, un verdadero misterio "¿Y si…lo resuelvo? ¡¿Por qué no? ¡Soy un hero, puedo resolver cualquier cosa!" Con ese pensamiento su rostro se iluminó, no había misterio que Alfred F. Jones no pudiera resolver, y así lo demostraría.

Visiblemente más animado, como no estaba en semanas, caminó en dirección del gran comedor para su almuerzo, de pronto el lúgubre castillo ya no le parecía tan tétrico como lo había sido las semanas anteriores.

* * *

-Para mañana deben traer traducida de las páginas 456-466 de su libro, eso es todo- Dijo con voz monótona el profesor de Runas Antiguas al tiempo que los dejaba salir al almuerzo. Arthur bufó molesto cuando guardaba sus cosas, ¡Por favor! ¿No podía ponerles un trabajo más difícil? Eso era cosa de niño, cualquiera podría traducirlo.

-Te ves molesto, Kirkland- Comentó a su lado Iván mientras salían de la clase y bajaban hasta el gran comedor.

-No es algo que te incumba- le respondió mordaz Arthur, su tono de voz tan helado hizo que niños de primer año cerca de él se asustaran visiblemente, pero a Iván lo hizo reír.

-Claro que me incumbe, si no recuerdas hoy partimos con ya sabes que, Natalie ya tenía ligada a la primera luz- Le dice de manera fría, con aquella misma sonrisa sádica en el rostro que Arthur había embozado, aun que, extrañamente, no le causaba felicidad dentro de él a pesar de que saber que aquello era su única chance de sobrevivir.

-¿De qué casa?- preguntó mientras caminaban.

-Ravenclaw, el primer eslabón según el libro ¿Recuerdas?- Arthur asintió levemente y entró al salón, se sentó en su mesa, sirviéndose Fish & Chips, a lo que Iván sólo lo observó.

-¿No vas a comer?

-No, no tengo hambre, o al menos no aún- Le comentó con una fría sonrisa mientras los demás miembros de su casa se alejaban de ellos, más por miedo que por nada, y es que sus presencias imponían demasiado respeto ante los demás.

-Como quieras- dice molesto mientras comía de manera fina su almuerzo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es Mon Amour, Arthur~~- Comenta una voz de notable acento francés tras el rubio inglés, quien de inmediato se alteró visiblemente.

-What do you fucking want, Bloody frog?- le apestó el menor mientras Iván reía, al igual que Francis, el nuevo profesor de DCAO, Arthur aún no entendía como alguien que había salido hacía a penas un año del colegio tuviera ese trabajo.

-Esa no es manera de hablar con un profesor, Arthur- le dice con un sonrisa de superioridad, la misma que lograba irritar de sobre manera al rubio.

-Es que no sabía que mis profesores fueran tan inútiles como tú, Frog- le dijo al tiempo de que Francis hacía una dramática parapeta de dolor- Por favor idiota, ¿puedes irte? Sí sigo viendo tu cara no podré almorzar y tendré que vomitar

-Esa apariencia de Puck te hace ver muy sexy, mon amour- susurró a su oído mientras le lamía la mejilla, y Arthur no hizo nada para detenerlo.

-¿Bonnefoy?-le llamó Iván- ¿Ya hiciste contacto con tu luz?- preguntó mientras veía como Francis abrazaba por detrás al inglés, que a pesar de su mueca de fastidio no se movía y seguía comiendo. El francés posó su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur y miró al rubio más alto.

-No- dijo simplemente- Has tú el trabajo, yo no soy como ustedes…-Arthur lo empujó y lo vio de mala manera al igual que Iván.

-Nos prometiste, bastardo del vino, que nos traerías esa luz a cambio de poder-Iván lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa mientras su mirada se mostraba amenazante ante el nervioso rubio.

-L-lo sé, pero...e-s que a-ahora es dif-diferente, Dumbledore me vigila- tartamudeó con pánico.

-Pues más te vale que comiences a sacarte a ese vejete de encima, por que no podemos esperar más tiempo, Bloody Frog

-Pero vaya amabilidad que tienen conmigo, mis amores

Iván lo soltó con fuerza para que se golpeara, Francis se paró de manera torpe y se retiró del lugar rápidamente mientras volteaba de vez en cuando para ver a los dos rubios fríos.

* * *

-WOW ¡SON ENORMES!- Exclamó Alfred en el huerto de Hagrid al ver el semejante tamaño que había adquirido las calabazas con ayuda de magia. Toris, sonrió a su lado

-Sí que lo son- corroboró acercándose levemente a una de los vegetales con cuidado para examinarlos más de cerca- A este paso, no cabrán en el Gran Salón para Halloween.

-HAHAHAHAHA, ¡Es verdad! Hagrid ha hecho un magnifico trabajo con los hechizos aumentadores.

El lituano le sonrió suavemente.

-Sí…pero creí que no tenía permiso para efectuar magia, después de todo, él fue expulsado del colegio

El americano le guiña un ojo. ¿Qué había de malo en romper algunas reglas del colegio? ¿Dónde quedaba la diversión entonces?

-¡No importa! ¡Lo que sé, es que a este paso, me sentaré en una calabaza para Halloween HAHAHAHAHA!

El lituano rió disimuladamente y miró al frente, donde un cuervo se posaba en la verja, con cuidado, realizó un hechizo con el fin de ahuyentarlo, aun que por alguna razón, aquel cuervo le traía un mal presagio, algo relacionado con él, y no le gustaba para nada aquello.

-¡Hey! ¿Te enteraste? Hoy hay una fiesta en Hogsmeade, en un nuevo pub ¿Te animas?

-¿N-No está contra l-las reglas?

-¡Venga! ¡¿Qué es la vida sin aventuras? Además soy un hero ¡Y ningún hero te pondría en peligro, Toris!

Toris se lo pensó por unos largos segundos, bueno, siendo razonables, el día siguiente no tenía exámenes y menos tarea, entonce…

-E-Esta bien…- dijo al final no muy convencido, jamás imaginó que aquella simple propuesta de alguien que no tenía idea de que pasaría luego, desataría el inicio del caos en el Colegio y en sus vidas.

* * *

Eran las nueve en punto cuando Alfred, Kiku y Toris atravesaron los jardines oscuros del colegio y burlaron, ¡Gracias a Merlín! la entrada del colegio con sus gárgolas vigilantes y sus hechizos de protección, parecía como si Dumbledore los dejase salir a propósito.

Caminaron un largo rato, en silencio por miedo a que los descubrieran fuera de sus camas, y obviamente lejos del colegio, aquello podía ser castigado con la expulsión, y ninguno quería irse de aquel lugar en su último año de estadía allí.

Cuando por fin llegaron al pueblito, pudieron darse cuenta de lo diferente que se veía cuando era de noche, y si bien, caía una leve llovizna sobre ellos, era ignorada por todos, puesto que estaban más interesados en ver donde estaba el famoso antro del que todos hablaban en el colegio.

Ya al final de la calle principal encontraron dicho lugar, de nombre "Lust", cuya música se oía hasta afuera de sus puertas vigiladas por dos magos de aspecto amenazador e imponente.

-Una vez oí que la mayoría de estos tipos eran mortífagos- le comentó Alfred a Kiku y a Toris cuando revisaban sus identificaciones, que obviamente, y gracias a que la mayoría de edad era a los 17 para los magos, los dejaban entrar.

-Pasen- Dijo uno mirándoles feo, a lo que el americano sonrío como un "hero" y sus amigos de manera tímida asintieron, pasando al lugar.

Lust era, sin lugar a dudas, el pub del momento, su música, su fuerte olor a alcohol, los jóvenes que lo llenaban, le daban esa categoría de primer lugar, y que suerte instalarse en Hogsmeade, donde los alumnos de Hogwarts sólo querían diversión.

-¡Wow!- Fue la exclamación de los tres amigos al oír la música que sonaba, parecía ser un tema nuevo de algún grupo muggle, pero no importaba en lo mínimo aquel detalle, pues hacía que todos gritasen y bailasen al compás.

-¡Lo mejor será ir por algo de beber!-Sugirió Kiku por sobre el ruido del movimiento a su alrededor.

-¡Vamos! ¡El hero los guiará!- Alfred tomó de las muñecas a los otros ds con fuerza, y los jaló en dirección de la atiborrada barra, donde el bartender, quien resultó ser Antonio, atendía el local entre sus típicas risas.

-¡Vaya! ¡Si eres Jones!- Comentó con su gran sonrisa despreocupada- ¡¿No se supone que deberían estar en el colegio?

-Eso no es…

-Quisimos salir un rato- Se apresuró a decir Kiku, antes de que su "amor secreto" hiciera una escena de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

-JAJAJA ¡Ya veo!- dijo alegre- ¡Pues bien, chicos! ¿Qué pedirán?- Se hizo levemente hacia atrás y les mostró una variedad de tragos que iban de los mágicos a los muggles.

-Yo quiero un "Zodiaco" – Dijo suavemente el lituano, a lo que el español asintió.

-¿Cuál es tu signo?

-Virgo ¿Pero por qué…?

Y al segundo el demonio de ojos verdes, como había sido apodado por sus "enemigos", le entregó al lituano un vaso con un líquido color naranja que cambiaba de color con el rosa.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Sake, por favor- pidió el japonés-

-Mmmmm…una cerveza, simplemente.

Antonio nuevamente les guiñó el ojo y les entregó las bebidas para luego irse a atender ha otros chicos que le esperaban del lado contrario.

Más allá, y el la sección VIP del recinto, ciertos Slytherin miraban a los demás con superioridad, mientras bebían alcohol como si nada.

-Hmp- Se hizo referencia Arthur, observando como Alfred se movía entre la multitud de personas que allí- Parece que algunos leones…se adentraron en la cueva de las serpientes- sonrió de lado y se acomodó su cabello rubio con aquellos reflejos verdes que le daban aquel toque de rebeldía misteriosa y atrayente que a todos le gustaba.

El ruso a su lado suelta una risita.

-Me encantaría ver a Jones suplicarme por su vida- dice con aquella sonrisa fría, sin hacer caso a su hermana menor que a su lado, veía mal aquella relación.

-Ni lo pienses, yo me encargaré de él- le amenazó frío el inglés.

-Eres muy posesivo, Kirkland

-Defiendo lo que es mío

-¿Lo quieres en algún sentido?- inquirió el ruso, mirándole a los ojos, que brillaban suaves de aquel violeta.

Arthur se quedó en silencio y volvió a observar al americano, embozando una sonrisa fría como el mismo hielo.

-Lo quiero…como mi fuente de vida

Iván sonríe y luego mira hacia otro lado, tomando el vodka directo de la botella, a tiempo de que Francis llegaba a la mesa.

-¡Oh mon amours! ¿A qué la idea de mon amie Gilbert no fue la mejor de instalar este bello pub?

-No está mal- replicó Natalie, sin prestar mínima atención.

-¡Qué dura eres con mi pobre corazón, mon amour Natalie!

La joven bielorrusa bufa y se levanta, para sentarse en el regazo de su hermano mayor, de manera sugerente, pero que era ignorada rotundamente por Iván.

Al ver eso, el francés profesor pasó sus brazos por el cuello del inglés, de modo de quedar casi tan sugerente como la chica.

-¿Qué pretendes, Bloody Frog?- apestó molesto el chico, sin hacer ningún movimiento para alejarlo.

-Darte mi amour, mon Arthur~

-Métete tu "amour" por donde te quepa, bastardo del vino

-¡Eres tan cruel Arthur!

-¡¿Yo? ¡¿Cruel? ¡Por favor! Lo que pasa es que exageras demasiado.

-¡Oh Mon amour Arthur! Todo lo que necesitas es amor

-Mientras no sea de tu parte, todo estará bien

-¡Qué cruel eres Arthur!

El Slytherin decidió entonces, ignorar por completo al francés molesto, para sólo centrarse como lo hace un cazador, en el americano que coqueteaba con una chica mexicana, por alguna razón, no le agradó para nada que se acercara tanto a esa Hufflepuff sangre sucia.

La música cambio y la banda invitada comenzó un nuevo tema que hizo vibrar los vidrios mágicos de la estancia; fue allí cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Esperen aquí- les imperó, levantándose de su asiento privilegiado y caminó como si del dueño se tratase por el local, justo a alcanzar el escenario y subirse en medio de ovaciones. Sin esperar respuestas, tomó el micrófono y le sonrió de manera fría a su público que sólo aumentó las ovaciones hacia él.

_-__What you get is what you see__  
__It won't take much to get hooked on me__  
__So shoot me right into your skin__  
__And I will be your heroine__._

Comenzó a cantar, ganando varios gritos de "¡Viólame!", su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando los integrantes del grupo le siguieron en perfectas condiciones.

_-__The sideaffects are sexual__  
__I'm dying for a taste__  
__The sideaffects are sexual__  
__And you love the way I say_

Alfred escuchó esa voz tan conocida y de inmediato se encaminó hacia el escenario golpeando a codazos, justo para poder presenciar como el rubio inglés entonaba el coro con tal fuerza, que lograba dejar hipnotizados a todos los asistentes al pub.

_-__I'm your favorite drug__  
__your favorite drug__  
__Just one hit is never enough!__  
__I'm your favorite drug__  
__your favorite drug__  
__You can't break this addiction NO!__  
__Your favorite drug..._

El Slytherin le guiñó un ojo al americano cuando este se posó en el borde; con pasos sensuales, se acercó a es este, justo para levantarle el mentón y lamerle la mejilla de manera lasciva dejándolo desconcertado.

_-I'll put my nails into your back__  
__Yeah you'll feel me like a spinal tap__  
__You want it from me on both knees__  
__But not until you beg me please!_

El joven de brillantes ojos azules se sintió entrar en una especie de éxtasis, como si de verdad, Arthur fuese la droga; Alfred sólo podía pensar en cuanto quería poseerlo en esos momentos, servirlo…Sacudió la cabeza, se sentía mareado, había algo, en todo eso que no estaba bien, algo en la letra de la canción que Arthur cantaba con fuerza hipnótica que producía efectos secundarios en él y sólo en él.

_-The sideaffects are sexual__  
__I'm dying for a taste__  
__The sideaffects are sexual__  
__And you love the way I say_

_I'm your favorite drug__  
__your favorite drug__  
__Just one hit is never enough!__  
__I'm your favorite drug__  
__your favorite drug__  
__You can't break this addiction NO!__  
__Your favorite drug...__  
_

Todos corearon, lo que lo puso aún más nervioso; Alfred se giró levemente y puso presenciar, algo que jamás esperó ver. Su querido gemelo menor, prácticamente se estaba "comiendo" las bocas con Gilbert Beilschmidt, el dueño del local.

-Matty…- murmuró en shock, jamás pensó Matthew haría ese tipo de escenas en público, no se parecía en nada a su hermano, o por lo menos al que él conocía "bien".

_-I'm your pleasure, in your pain__  
__I'll numb your fear just like cocaine__  
__And I'm your treasure__  
__Say my name!_

-Arthur Stop!- Gritó aun que su voz no fue oída por las voces que se elevaban por sobre ella.

_I'm your favorite drug__  
__your favorite drug__  
__Just one hit is never enough!__  
__I'm your favorite drug__  
__your favorite drug__  
__You can't break this addiction NO!_

_Your favorite drug..._

_You can't break this addiction NO!_

_Your favorite drug..._

_You can't break this addiction NO!_

_Your favorite drug..._

_You can't break this addiction NO!_

_Your favorite drug..._

El pecho de Arthur subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración agitada mientras los espectadores gritaban su nombre fuertemente, pidiendo otra canción, seguir oyendo su voz que resultaba una droga para los demás; sin embargo, el joven Slytherin decidió bajarse del escenario y encaminarse hacia a la barra, con aquella sonrisa de superioridad y de conocimiento, como si supiera que algo sucedería y…

-¡Kirkland!- La sonrisa del oji verde se ensanchó aún más cuando oyó como Jones le llamaba desde atrás.

Tranquilamente se volteó justo a tiempo para esquivar un puñetazo que iba en su dirección.

-¡¿Qué mierda fue eso, Kirkland?- gritó enfurecido- ¡Tenías a Todos hipnotizados! ¡¿Les lanzaste un Imperius o qué? ¡¿Ah? ¡¿Y qué mierda le hiciste a Matty? ¡Tú y tus jodidos amigos traman algo malo contra mi hermano y…!

Pero no se supo que seguía en el discurso de Alfred, puesto que Arthur le había lanzado una bofetada con el fin de callarlo, y así mismo, hacer que el corro de curiosos se quedara en completo silencio ante tal acción.

-Primero que todo- le dijo fríamente, taladrando el espíritu del otro con su esmeralda mirada- No tienes permiso para gritarme, ni menos para tratar de tocarme, Bloody bastard .

En segundo lugar, No tengo la menor idea de que te refieres, yo no hago cosas ilegales- Se burló con ironía- Así que no me acuses de echar un Imperius, por que no lo hice, y tercero, mis amigos y yo no planeamos nada y para que te quede más claro, lo que haga tu hermano o no es cosa de él, ya debería ser tiempo de que lo dejases crecer y no que estuviera siempre a tu sombra ¿No? Ahora simplemente hace lo que se le da la puta gana, y si a ti no te parece, puedes joderte

Alfred apretó con fuerza sus dientes y se abalanzó a golpear nuevamente a Kirkland, pero no le resultó, puesto que Kiku lo sujetó por detrás, y también, de manera sorpresiva, Francis, quien negaba lentamente con la cabeza, haciendo que su rubia y francesa cabellera se moviera en compás con el movimiento.

-Aún cuando se hayan escapado del castillo, sigo siendo su profesor, y las peleas siguen siendo ilegales…- Aquellas palabras sólo hicieron incrementar el odio del americano por Arthur.

-¡Escúchame bien Kirkland!¡Si pones uno de tus asquerosos colmillos llenos de veneno sobre mi hermano, o cualquiera de tus amigos, se atreve si quiera a dañarlo…Ve despidiéndote de este mundo!

El Slytherin se rió friamente del americano, aun que dicen que las apariencias son sólo eso, apariencias, pues en el fondo, Arthur Kirkland se debatía internamente entre el deber...y lo que él quería en realidad.

Alfred salió del pub hecho una furia, pisando fuertemente, seguido por Kiku, por alguna extraña razón Toris se había quedado.

-Parece que había bebido bastante-Le comentó Kiku una vez ya iban camino al colegio por aquel estrecho sendero- Su miraba era un tanto perdida, debe ser por el alcohol.

-Es extraño…cuando yo lo vi al principio, no parecía tan mal, apuesto a que ese bastardo español le puso algo a su trago.

-No haga conjeturas, Alfred-San, puede que no sea lo que usted crea.

-Me da lo mismo, sólo quiero acabar ya con este año para no verlos más, y para que Matty se aleje de esos bastardos

-Pero Matthew-San se veía…"Feliz" con Gilbert- Senpai- le dijo tratando de cambiar la "Excitación y calentura" por "felicidad".

-Matty es muy inteligente para estar con esos tipos, te lo digo Kiku, esto no pinta para nada bien, te lo apuesto.

* * *

-¿Y bien?- Sonrió Iván con una túnica negra puesta y sus ojos brillando de manera espectral, demostrando nítidamente el color violeta, a su vez, Natalie, también estaba en las mismas condiciones que su hermano mayor, y en su rostro no había emoción alguna ante la situación que estaba enfrente de ellos.

-Eso lo decides tú…al final, fuiste tú quien capturó a esa luz- La voz de Arthur resonó en la estancia de piedra de manera espectral, con sus ojos esmeraldas brillando y unos extraños "tatuajes", si es que se le podían llamar así, adornando su frente y sus mejillas, como cadenas que bajaban por su cuello, perdiéndose entre la túnica negra que vestía.

Iván miró fijamente a Toris, cuya mirada estaba perdida en un punto "x" del horizonte, y sonrió de una manera muy fría que le daría miedo hasta al mismo Dumbledore.

-E l juego ya comenzó…- dijo antes de que todo para el lituano se volviera negro.

_**Prongs: YA! Por fin pude subir, lamento todo el tiempo que me demoré, y es que entre estudiar y el gym, mi hermana y el liceo, casi no tengo tiempo TTOTT, aún así, espero poder subir más a menudo los capítulos de este fic**_


	6. This is Halloween

_**Capítulo 5: This is Halloween**_

Una larga semana había transcurrida de manera muy lenta desde la noche en el pub "Lust" donde los incidentes sólo caldearon más el ambiente de por si ya asqueroso que se vivía en el internado de magia; si bien las cosas ya iban mal antes, ahora iban peor.

Por una parte estaba la situación que debía enfrentar Alfred en relación con su querido y ahora desconocido gemelo Matthew y también los secretos que envolvían a Kirkland y a todos los que le rodeaban.

~Flash Back~

Ambos gemelos Gryffindor se enfrentaban mutuamente en un duelo de miradas ácidas y lastimeras que poco a poco iban perforando la alma de su contrincante.

-¿Qué mierda hacías ayer en el "Lust", Matthew?- Le exigió saber de una manera particularmente fría, era de ese tipo de preguntas que imperaba una respuesta inmediata, carente de evasiones mundanas y relleno sin valor; sin embargo, la reacción del "tímido" rubio, dejó en un estado de profunda consternación al americano mayor; Matthew sonrió burlón, con cierto matiz de superioridad y soberbia en sus movimientos y en sus ojos malva, que no hicieron más que hacerle recordar Kirkland en aquella postura de frío egocentrismo y soberbia.

-¿Y qué rayos te importa, Alfred?- le rebatió, contestando a la pregunta con otra, la cual mitigaba las posibilidades de enterarse de la verdad de las acciones de su hermano, el trasfondo real que preocupaba a Alfred sobre la actitud y acciones del menor de los gemelos- No eres mi jefe, no eres mi profesor, no eres mi "madre"- ante ello, la comisura de sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa que se deleitaba con el dolor de quebrar la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando al americano- Así que no tienes ningún poder sobre mí, por lo mismo no me puedes ordenar ni imperar nada, Alfred, ahora tomo mis propias decisiones, no le debo nada a nadie, y menos a ti.

Su boca se abrió y se cerró igual a la de un pez, sus ojos se dilataron y su respiración se cortó por unos momentos, justo al escuchar aquellas venenosas palabras salidas de la boca de quien menos esperaba; su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de ira, haciéndolo temblar y cerrar fuertemente sus manos con el fin de conservar la poca calma que le estaba quedando con todo aquello.

La expresión de Alfred pasó de la sorpresa rotunda, al shock, y luego de ello a una expresión de asqueo y repulsión total hacia aquella persona que tenía frente a él y que ahora desconocía totalmente.

-Soy tu hermano mayor- le dijo con palabras filosas, las cuales acompañaban sus ojos que centellaban de rabia azul en el silencio tenso de la sala común.

La pelea había comenzando hacía unos minutos en el lugar, en pleno receso, lo que significaba la presencia de los curiosos bastante molestos que habían hecho un corro a su alrededor con el fin de enterarse en que terminaría todo; pero, con aquellas palabras dichas de manera hiriente casa uno de los gemelos, todos entendieron que era mejor mantenerse en silencio y no optar por ningún partido de manera abierta si lo que deseaban era sobrevivir al caos que se había formado en el lugar, era peligroso estar entre el fuego cruzado que los hermanos se dirigían entre palabras y miradas ponzoñosas; ninguno de quienes los conocían podían creer lo que veían sus ojos, era impensable que los gemelos, siendo tan unidos como lo eran, ahora se enfrentaban entre si, sólo para causar dolor al otro con lo que decían, hacía bastante que el real problema se había mitigado, ahora en una lucha de los rubios por vencer al otro ante un disputa que comenzó como una simple preocupación fraternal departe del mayor de los gemelos Jones.

Ambas miradas, la zafiro contra la malva, no daban señales de retroceder ante su adversario, se sentía que en cualquier momento, un paso de cualquiera de los gemelos, desataría una batalla a muerte entre ellos.

Y entonces…se rompió la calma.

La comisura de los labios de Matthew se elevaron y formaron una sonrisa que de felicidad no tenía nada, era fría, completamente fría; poco a poco, comenzó a reír, al principio de una manera bastante suave, para luego transformarse en carcajadas desquiciadas de su parte, con un a ironía explicita en cada nota que alcazaba.

Alfred, ahora ya asqueado, contemplaba a su gemelo menor en aquella posición, ignorando los grandes murmullos que se habían formado a sus espaldas, y los gritos ahogados de quienes veían la escena con ojos morbosos; Kiku, quien estaba entre aquel corro de molestos espectadores, trataba en vano de alejarlos, sin embargo, las ansias de ver que sucedería eran mayores al sentido común.

-¡¿Hermanos? ¡Lo siento! Pero ni siquiera nos apellidamos igual, Jones, por lo tanto no somos hermanos- Aquella afirmación cizañera fue como una daga directa al corazón de Alfred, cuya respiración volvió a cortarse en aquel instante, sintiendo como el oxigeno se helaba en sus pulmones.

El silencio en la Sala Común de Gryffindor nunca fue tan intenso y pesado, como en aquellos momentos, todos se habían dado cuenta, incluido Matthew, que este se había pasado de la raya con aquellas palabras.

-Soy tu geme…-trató de decir, pero fue cortado.

-Sí, y no sabes cuanto me asquea eso... ¡SIEMPRE he estado bajo TU estúpida y mugrienta sombra! ¡Y ya no más! ¡Ya me harté! ¡¿Lo oíste? ¡ME-HARTÉ!¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, Alfred Frederick Jones!- Aquello no sentenciaba nada bueno si el menor de los gemelos pronunciaba de manera completa el segundo nombre del mayor- Este…¡Este es nuestro último año en este mugriento lugar Y POR PRIMERA VEZ HARÉ LO QUE SE ME PEGUE LA GANA Y NO LO QUE TU QUIERAS! ¡Y SI LO QUE QUIERO ES IR AL "LUST" Y ESTAR JUNTO A GILBERT Y FRANCIS TE LAS TENDRÁS QUE TRAGAR TODAS CALLADITO!

Alfred se quedó en su lugar, paralizado por todo, la actitud, las palabras, los recuerdos, todo, le impedía la movilidad; su pecho subía y bajaba, sus ojos se humedecieron y perdieron su brillo alegre y eterno.

Mathew, por su parte, estaba al borde de ir y pedirle perdón a Alfred, no sabía lo que le sucedía, él jamás había reaccionado así cuando su hermano mayor le encaraba, pero por alguna razón, un falso orgullo quizás, no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

-Eres igual a ella…-susurró más para si que para el otro-Eres igual a ella, a Kirkland y a todos esos bastardos…Nunca…nunca has estado bajo mi sombra, ni es por mi culpa, TÚ eres el único que se bajaba el perfil, auto-compadeciéndose del mundo y de todo, tú no has resaltado, no has sido la estrella porque, simplemente no has querido ¿Y por qué? Te diré por qué, por que es más fácil y más cómodo ser el segundo, el que se queda atrás, por que te da miedo que te escuchen…

-¡Fermeture! (¡Cállate!) ¡No tienes la menos idea de lo que hablas!

-¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Te conozco!

-¡No sabes nada de mí, Jones!

-¡Te equivocas Williams! ¡Sólo eres igual de bastardo que ellos por dejar que te pudran de esa manera!

Nuevamente, el silencio cobró su reino en el lugar, y por varios segundos fue así, hasta qué…

-Púdrete Alfred…Simplemente púdrete…muerte, no te quiero, no soy tu hermano…no me hables más, el único bastardo de Hogwarts eres tú, ni siquiera te alegras por mí, púdrete…

-Is that your wish? (¿Ese es tu deseo?)

-Oui, c'est mon désir le plus profond (Sí, ese es mi más profundo deseo)

-Entonces lamento no poder hacerlo, Williams…

~Fin del Flash Back~

Y ahora, luego de aquella pelea de la cual todos hablaban y especulaban, la relación emblemática entre los inseparables gemelos Jones, se daba por totalmente muerta y enterrada a 1000kms por debajo del Lago Negro y de su Calamar Gigante.

* * *

Pero Alfred no era el único cuya vida en el castillo se había ido a la soberana mierda de unicornio, puesto que al parecer, los eventos sucedidos en el Lust, habían afectado a más de una persona, y habían daños colaterales incluso.

Feliks se la pasaba llorando peor que Magdalena, en los baños del segundo piso, lo que quería decir que sus sollozos se unían a los de Myrtle, alejando a todos del lugar, incluso a la fantasma, que veía recelosa al polaco, debido a:

Primero, Feliks era un chico, por más que usara falda, era un chico así que ¿Qué rayos hacia en un baño de niñas?

Y segundo y más importante, Myrtle jamás había visto a alguien llorar peor que Feliks, con tanta tristeza que podía quebrar cualquier corazón.

Pues, era eso mismo, su destrozado corazón el que provocaba un dolor intenso en el pecho del rubio, y la culpa de todo ello, según él, era de una única persona.

-Maldito ruso bastardo- Maldijo como tantas veces había dicho durante esa semana, escondiéndose una vez más entre sus piernas, sin importarle que su falda de colegiala se corriera descubriendo sus blancas piernas.

-Maldito, maldito, maldito ¡MALDITO!-Gritó de manera bastante ronca y masculina, asustando bastante a la fantasma de los baños.

Pero, ¿Qué era lo que a Feliks le hacía maldecir y llorar con tanta fuerza? La respuesta lógica a esa pregunta mental formulada por todos quienes lo hubiesen visto durante los últimos días era una sola, y era el nombre de aquel lituano de ojos oliva y sonrisa amable, ahora bastante fría y distante.

~~Flash Back~~

Felilks estaba estirado sobre uno de los sillones mullidos de la torre Ravenclaw, leyendo el último número de Corazón de Bruja, sobre todo, la parte de la moda mágica para la temporada Otoño-Invierno de aquel año, la cual criticaba y ponía anotación al margen de las páginas con el fin de mejorar los, incluso, insulsos y aburridos diseños que habían salido hacia poco, pero obviamente, el Ravenclaw consideraba que sus ideas eran mejores; era "MÁGICO" que no le hubiesen cancelado la subscripción anual que tenía, y es que 10 lechuzas cada mes sobre la moda y distintos artículos lograban cansar a cualquiera, a todos, excepto a los magos y brujas de dicha revista.

Estaba en su más afanada tarea, cuando una sombra le bloqueó la luz, a eso, Feliks frunció el ceño, molesto y se volteó para toparse con su amado en secreto, pero no tan secreto, Liet.

-Liet, tipo como que me estás tapando totalmente la luz de las velas, oséa-Dijo el chico polaco de cabellos rubios, moviendo su melena con un gesto desenfadado, pero ni esa típica acción logró sacar palabras del lituano; ante ello, lo cual era en extremo raro, Feliks se fijó más en su amor, dándose cuenta de que se mantenía serio…demasiado serio, frío, distante…no sabía como calificar muy bien esa cara de poker face que ostentaba el joven de ojos verdes, era simplemente…o más bien, NO ERA simplemente Liet, era como si le hubiesen cambiado al lituano por su clon/gemelo malvado con Poker Face.

-¿Toris?-preguntó esta vez, preocupado, bastante, pero al menos llamarlo por su nombre de pila y no por el mote cariñoso con el que llevaba diciéndole por más de 7 años, funcionó.

-Saqué mis cosas de la habitación, no dormiré más allí, hablé con el profesor Flitwik y tendré la habitación privada de Premio Anual que me habían ofrecido a principio de año.

-Oh…pues, tipo es como que totalmente sorpresivo…-Musitó a penas el polaco, realmente sorprendido, la verdad era que Liet y él siempre hablaban de todo, por eso, aquella decisión le había tomado por completa sorpresa-Pero, como que totalmente pudiste decírmelo antes, Liet tipo.

-Sí no te lo dije antes, Feliks, es por que deseo alejarme rotundamente de ti- ¿Qué había dicho Toris?-Y no quiero que me llames más por "Liet", para eso tengo nombre y apellido.

-Liet…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Sí no es por Iván, no me había dado cuenta de lo idiota que parecía a tu lado, siguiéndote como perro faldero! ¡Me da vergüenza estar con un chico que quiere ser todo lo contrario!

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE METIÓ EL RUSO EN LA CABEZA?-Le gritó el polaco, dejando su tono rosa habitual, por uno mucho más masculino, y enojado, y por sobre todo herido por lo que le estaba diciendo el lituano, por que esas no era sus palabras, allí se notaba la mano oscura de ese maldito ruso bastardo, ese hijo de puta que quería hacerle la vida imposible sólo por ser sangre sucia.

-¡Me hizo ver la realidad de las cosas! ¡No como tú! ¡Sólo sirves para hacerme pasar vergüenzas delante de todo el colegio! ¡No! ¡En realidad, ME CAUSAS VERGÜENZA SIEMPRE…SANGRE SUCIA!

Y luego de eso, Toris abandonó la habitación, dejando helado al polaco, que poco a poco, comenzaron a caer las lágrimas una tras otra, hasta que no pudieron ser detenidas por nada ni nadie.

Su amado Toris, su Liet, le había destrozado su corazón.

~~Fin del Flash Back~~

Aquella era la razón, desde el Lust, desde que Liet había ido a ese maldito pub, había cambiado, ya lo intuía cuando había entrado cual zombie a la habitación que compartían juntos; estaba seguro, ALGO le había hecho ese maldito ruso, o más bien ese trío de víboras, pero en especial el ruso, a su querido lituano, lo sabía, por que conocía muy bien a Toris como para saber que ese, no era realmente él, y era por eso que maldecía al ruso y no a su Liet.

-¡Juro que me las pagaras ruso de mierda! ¡Juro aquí mismo por mi amor por la moda, y más importante, por mi amor a Liet, que me las pagaras una tras otra, maldito ruso bastardo!

Tras eso, caminó hasta los lavabos y se limpio bien la cara de las lágrimas y se maquilló para matar, se arregló su uniforme y enfrentó su reflejo con orgullo; si ese ruso bastardo quería guerra, guerra tendría, y Feliks le demostraría que la sangre polaca no era tan sumisa como se creía, y menos estúpida.

* * *

En otro lado del castillo, en una habitación privada en las mazmorras, cierto rubio inglés se retorcía de dolor, afirmándose con fuerza el costado derecho, sintiendo el dolor de mil puntadas clavándose y aferrándose a sus carnes, desgarrándolas por dentro, dejando correr hilos de sangre, que desaparecían con forme la herida se cerraba y se curaba con rapidez increíble para volverse a abrir así, una y otra y otra vez, y así sucesivamente, creándole un dolor difícil de comprender por alguien que no hubiese estado al borde mismo de la muerte.

-M-Mierda-Masculló a penas, con sus ojos brillando de aquel verde espectral, observando como un trazo en sus manos brillaba como un nudo celta, trazándose por todo el brazo, brillando del mismo verde que sus ojos y titilando cada vez más fuerte-Mierda…Mierda…-susurraba a penas; como pudo, controló su respiración y trató de quedarse tranquilo, y así estuvo, durante 3 horas, hasta que el dolor se fuese mitigando hasta "desaparecer" de momento.

-A-Aún queda tiempo…aún queda tiempo para mi cumpleaños…-se decía pasándose sus manos por su cada bañada en sudor, que, en la cama se transformaba en pequeñas lágrimas de diamante fino.

-Aún queda tiempo…d-debo encontrar…la forma…d-de sobrevivir a toda costa…debo…sobrevivir…c-como s-se lo prometí, no me puedo rendir ahora que…que un cuarto del trato está hecho…no me puedo echar para atrás, debo…debo sobrevivir…un juramento…es un…

_Juramento_

* * *

Halloween había llegado al colegio, pero nadie del lugar parecía expectante a por la celebración que en años anteriores habría sido considerada una bendición rotunda.

Primero venía el hecho de los rotundos cambios de personalidad de dos de las personas más bondadosas y tímidas que eran conocidas en Hogwarts, Matthew y Toris, el primero, que ahora se saltaba las clases y se las pasaba en el Lust con Gilbert, e incluso Francis, y el segundo que ahora hacía todo tal cual como se lo ordenaba Iván, el colegio apostaba a que si Iván le decía que perdiera el próximo partido de quidditch, Toris estaría muy dispuesto a hacerlo.

Pero no le resultaba fácil, por que Feliks vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos del ruso, e Iván estaba consciente de eso, y le encantaba poner así de furioso al polaco, era divertido, era bizarro, pero le encantaba, por que él tenía lo que Feliks no.

El banquete pasó de una manera inquietantemente silenciosa, algo que ni los fantasmas, ni la presentación del grupo de sexto curso, llamado las Brujas de Macbeth, pudo animar; el ambiente de los últimos días había enterrado el espíritu festivo.  
-Alfred-San, debería comer algo-Dijo a su lado preocupado Kiku, quien observaba a su amor secreto no ingerir alimentos en el banquete, algo realmente extraño- Por favor, Alfred-San.

-No tengo hambre Kiku-Había contestado con voz monótona y cansada como si ya hubiese planeado como responder a dicho alegato.

-¡Pero Alfred-San! ¡Usted no es así!-Le dijo, sin embargo la mierda severa que le dirigió el oji-azul, bastó para silenciarlo.

-No tengo hambre, no quiero comer ¿Entiendes? Este tiempo ha sido una mierda, una soberana mierda, y es obvio que mi apetito desaparezca-Alfred giró su rostro y sus ojos azules captaron como Matthew hablaba demasiado coqueto con el maldito bastardo francés que tenían como incompetente profesor de DCAO, hasta la fecha, sólo algo sobre venenos, criaturas oscuras, y hechizos varios, habían aprendido, pero nada sustancial.

Alfred se levantó de la mesa ante la mirada silenciosa del resto de su casa, y se retiró, caminando por los pasillos del colegio, hasta llegar a uno de los pasadizos que le llevaron directamente a la torre astronómica…pero no estaba solo.

Alfred se ocultó tras un pilar mientras escuchaba a alguien con mucha tristeza, no decía nada, sólo era llanto que rompía el corazón.

La persona que sollozaba se giró y vio unos ojos verdes que se clavaron en él…

-¿Héderváry?-Preguntó incrédulo, pues de todas las personas que esperaba que llorasen en aquel lugar donde todos iban a contar sus penas, era a la húngara, quien siempre lucía fuerte y decidida ante todo y ante todos.

-Jones ¡Vaya! No se puede tener privacidad en ningún lugar de Hogwarts-Comentó la chica con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos y mejillas; Alfred se acercó con cuidado a la chica, sin saber que decir ni comportarse, pues no eran amigos, sólo compañeros de colegio.

-Esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño…-Comentó el joven, mirando hacia afuera de la torre-Cada vez más bizarro…

-Te comprendo…-Susurró la chica-La verdad, sin ofender, pero de todos, pensé que Gilbert me haría su novia oficial y no su burda amante…

-¡¿AMANTE? ¡¿Eres la amante de ese bastardo?

-¡Hey! ¡Baja las revoluciones! ¡Gilbert puede ser de todo, menos un bastardo!

-¡¿Entonces por que mierda sale con mi hermano y contigo a la vez?

-Porqué, por alguna razón…trata de protegerme de Natalia…

-¿Natalia?-Ahora si estaba confundido ¿Qué tenía que ver la hermana loca del ruso en esto?-¿Qué mierda pinta ella en todo esto?

-No lo sé, si lo supiera, te lo diría, pero algo tiene esa tipeja…algo, que a Gilbert le aterra…además, Matthew no "está, está" con Gilbert.

-¿Ah?

-No, está, por lo que he visto, con Francis, Gilbert, es sólo otra medida de seguridad…

Alfred se quedó en silencio por tremenda madeja de nudos, era un lío, un caos, y lo peor de todo, es que ese trío de víboras estaba en él, era la causa de todo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Vi como Natalia lo amenazaba, conozco demasiado a Gil, como para saber cuando actúa y cuando no…No actuaba, él no es así…y creo, creo que Ludwing también está en peligro

-¿Ludwing? ¿Elizabetha?... ¿Crees…crees que Kirkland y esas víboras tengan que ver en algo en esto?

-No lo sé, pero es muy posible que... ¿Jones?

Alfred había dejado hablando sola a Elizabetha, y a zancadas había abandonado la torre astronómica.

Kirkland, siempre era Kirkland, siempre jodiendole la vida, su existencia, siempre estado su asquerosa y repulsiva mano metida en todo, Kirkland, Kirkland, ¡MALDITO KIRKLAND!

Era irónico que uno de los significados de ese nombre fuese tierra de magia, por que Alfred estaba seguro de que ese bastardo estaba podrido por dentro, desde las entrañas, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta cuando estaban en ese vagón por primera vez? ¿Cómo mierda no se percató, de quien creyó su nuevo amigo, sería el causante de que la vida de Hogwarts se volviese cada vez más mierda?

Kirkland…Kirkland…Kirkland…La mirada azul de Alfred se volvía cada vez más iracunda conforme se adentraba en las mazmorras del castillo, quería encontrar a ese bastardo y partirle la cara en mil pedazos hasta que sus nudillos sangraran por ello, poco le importaba si se viera como un burdo muggle, por que en momentos en que la sangre hervía, poco le importaba acatar con hechizos desde la distancia.

-¡SAL DONDE MIERDA QUE ESTES MALDITA VÍBORA!-Gritó con fuerza, su voz resonaba ante el eco de las paredes de piedras heladas, las cuales le devolvieron solamente el silencio ante aquella exclamación-¡SAL Y DA LA CARA POR ALGUNA VEZ EN TU VIDA, ASQUEROSO "SANGRE LIMPIA"! ¡SIEMPRE ERES TÚ EL QUE DESTRUYE MI VIDA Y LA DE LAS QUE QUIERO! ¡PERO AHORA NO TE CONFORMAS CON ESO! ¡AHORA HASTA TUS MONIGOTES HACEN LA VIDA A PERSONAS MÁS LIMPIAS QUE TÚ!

El pecho de Alfred subía y bajaba, su respiración era rápida y agitada, todo producto de la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, sin embargo, Kirkland no apareció por ningún lugar del corredor, simplemente había silencio y oscuridad total.

Alterado en la manera en la que estaba, Alfred se retiró, hecho una furia total, despareciendo del corredor para ir a encerrarse a su habitación con frío, con rabia, y con tristeza, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo de tirarse a su cama de dosel rojo para golpear su almohada cual adolescente quinceañera.

Sobre la cama descansaba una rosa blanca, bellísima, era demasiado perfecta para ser real, con cuidado, la tomó y se percató de que tenía una pequeña nota amarrada a ella, con cuidado, la desdobló y observó aquella letra prolija y elegante, la cual no reconocía ni en sus sueños.

"_Lo siento, lo hago por cumplir mi juramento de sobrevivir"_

No había forma de que supiera de quien se trataba, era algo que le mantuvo en vela hasta más allá de las doce de la noche, donde el sueño lo terminó venciendo al final, después de todo, aquel había sido el Halloween más oscuro que había vivido, y su cuerpo, mente y alma necesitaban descansar de tantas emociones como las que poseía en ese momento.

"_**Te juro mamá, que voy a vivir cueste lo que cueste, como tú querías que pasara"**_

* * *

**Lamento mucho mi retraso en actualizar, la verdad es que no he pasado un buen año, estuve con depresión otra vez, por no decir que cuando ayer me decidí a subir este capitulo me enteré de que no podría ir a la universidad que quería, si no que a mi segunda opción, en fin, espero que disfruten el capitulo, lamento si es a veces dramático, por que creo que puse bastante de mí entre líneas, que en otros.**

**Gracias por leer, de verdad, y muy sinceras, gracias por leer.**


	7. A Christmas Carol

**A Chritsmas Carol**

Las semanas habían pasado mortíferamente lentas desde el último banquete de Halloween, desde que Alfred Jones se había enterado que la maldita causa de su miserable vida en el colegio, era culpa de ni más ni menos que de Arthur Kirkland y su maldita sonrisa cizañera que estaba empeñado en mostrar a todo el mundo en todo momento, definiéndose como superior ante todos los magos y brujas que pisaban la tierra; le enfermaba de sobre manera aquella actitud tan asquerosa, tan…tan de mortifago, Alfred no dudaba que la familia de Kirkland hubiese estado ligada de manera muy cercana a las artes oscuras, apostaba todo el oro de Gringotts a que los padres de Arthur eran la mano derecha de Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y como todos los "Buenos Magos y Brujas Sangre Pura, cínicos y con aires de grandeza" le rechazaron la mano al mago tenebroso, alegando actuar bajo los efectos de maldiciones imperdonables, y eso le asqueaba más de esa familia donde el rubio Slytherin provenía.

Pero hablar mal sobre el rubio inglés debía pasar, en esos momentos, a último lugar, ya que había asuntos más importantes de los cuales debía preocuparse…y mucho.  
Primero que todo, estaban sus calificaciones, la cuales habían sido afectadas gracias a su nuevo estado de animo, y por ende, tenía un montón de trabajo para subir las notas que con la ayuda de McGonagall había conseguido con la promesa de sacar altas calificaciones, de seguro, tendría que pedirle ayuda de emergencia a Kiku en pociones, a él no se le daban tan bien como su amigo japonés, y tenía por seguro, que Snape le haría la vida mierda con tal de sonreír ante su dolor; ese hombre, a juicio de Alfred, necesitaba una vida, un shampoo y una mujer…aun que había oído rumores de que amaba a alguien, pero no, viniendo de Snape, de seguro sería una obsesión que no logró superar, pobre tipo, el rechazo lo había hecho amargado ante la vida.

En segundo lugar, pero con una importancia igual o superior a los estudios, estaban los entrenamientos de Quidditch para su próximo partido contra Ravenclaw, que iba segundo en el torneo de dicho deporte, siguiendo, para pesar de Jones, a Slytherin, que no sólo lideraba aquella temporada, si no también el torneo de las casas, si no se iban con cuidado, ellos ganarían la copa por cuarto año consecutivo.

Así que, la fría mañana del 19 de noviembre de 1989 Alfred F. Jones, había comenzando con un duro entrenamiento con tal de que las nuevas adquisiciones del equipo se dieran cuenta del duro ritmo en el que se habían sumergido, uno de los más entusiastas era un tal Oliver Wood, de tercer año, que ese año había hecho sus pruebas para el equipo quedando en el puesto de Guardián, lamentablemente, en el primer partido de la temporada de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, una Bludger le había dado en la cabeza y le dejó inconsciente por a lo menos dos semanas en la enfermería del colegio, sin embargo, y a pesar del trauma sufrido, el cual les había costado el partido por sólo diez puntos, Oliver Wood llegaba a entrenar con energías renovadas, dispuesto a no repetir los errores de su primer juego; eso a Alfred le gustó.

Así que a eso de las siete de la mañana, los miembros del equipo montaron sus escobas y se turnaron para practicar pases entre los cazadores, siendo Alfred quien generalmente se lanzaba contra todo hacia el pobre Wood que por los pelos salvaba aquellos goles, por otro lado, Charlie Weasley practicaba a atrapar la snitch dorada, con el fin de mejorar sus tiempos de respuesta, y velocidad sobre la escoba a la hora de atrapar a la diminuta y escurridas pelota por todo el campo de Quidditch.

-¡WEASLEY! ¡MEJORA LA DIRECCIÓN DE TU VUELO! ¡RICKFORD! ¡DEJA DE BLANDIR ESE BATE COMO IDIOTA Y COMIENZA A PRACTICAR CON LEFEVRÉ!- Alfred gritaba dando direcciones e indicaciones a cada miembro del equipo, si querían ganar tenían que superarse a ellos mismos, pero se les veía difícil, el equipo, a pesar de ser todos brillantes cuando lo querían, no tenían mucha disciplina al entrenar, salvo Wood claro, pero sin que los chicos aportaran al equipo un poco de respeto y seriedad al juego, era difícil que lograran ganar la copa de ese año, y menos contra Slytherin, que a pesar de su orgullo de león, Alfred tenía que admitir que eran excelentes, y tener a Kirkland como buscador era un buen factor, ya que era delgado y muy ágil, lo que le daba todas la de ganar en cualquier caso.

-¡Usted puede, Alfred-San!-Le victoreó un sonrojado Kiku desde las graderías, a su amigo y amor secreto, con el fin de que se fijara con él o que por lo menor sintiera el apoyo del japonés, pero el joven asiático fue callado rápidamente por los gemelos Weasley que le gritaban direcciones a su hermano con tal de confundirlo y de esa manera reírse a su costa.  
-¡CHARLIE SI SIGUES ASÍ…!-Decía Fred Weasley

-¡PARECERÁS UN FEO PAJARRACO Y…!-Continuaba George, riéndose.

-¡NO QUEREMOS QUE…!

-¡NOS DIGAN QUE SOMOS…!

-¡HERMANOS DE UN FEO…!

-¡Y GIGANTE…AHHH!-Los gemelos tuvieron que agacharse rapidamente, ya que Charlie había pasado muy rápido por sobre ellos para, supuestamente, atrapar la snitch que él muy bien sabía que estaba en el otro extremo, pero sus hermanos menores le habían logrado cabrear bastante al punto de casi cometer homicidio contra ambos pelirrojos de idéntico rostro.

Al menos, aquel intento de cargarse a los gemelos pelirrojos logró que Jones se riera un poco y se relajara con el entrenamiento, haciendo de aquella práctica más amena de cuando comenzaron en lo temprano de la mañana helada.  
-Parece que las nevadas ya se vendrán-Comentó esa mañana una de las cazadoras del equipo, Mary Jane Swan, quinto año- Me sorprende que estando en Escocia no se hubieran presentando antes.

-Estoy contigo, MJ-Dijo la otra cazadora, Brena Petterson, de cuarto año-¿Irás a casa por las Fiestas, Charlie?

El aludido pelirrojo sonrió, volteándose, mientras bajaba de su escoba hacia el césped del campo, seguido del resto del quipo, con Jones un tanto distante pues las fiestas este año, tenían un sabor amargo para él.

-Sí, nos iremos todos a casa y la pasaremos allí, además, ¿Quién molestaría al pequeño Ronnie si no somos los gemelos y yo?- Contestó con una sonrisa bonachona, arrancando unas cuantas risas del equipo, quienes, unos tras otros, compartieron lo que esperaban para Navidad en familia…todos…salvo Alfred…  
-¿Yo?-Inquirió cuando se dio por aludido- Pues…me quedaré en Hogwarts, no creo que viaje a América este año, no después de las cosas que…han sucedido, además, creo que mi padre encontró a alguna chica con quien compartir las fiestas…-Su voz, normalmente enérgica, se fue apagando conforme sus pensamientos y palabras llegaban a aquella conclusión inevitable, pasaría la Navidad solo en Hogwarts, por primera y última vez, alejado de su querido padre, y de su gemelo que ya no le dirigía la palabra en ningún caso.

Ningún miembro del equipo volvió a mencionar las festividades durante los entrenamientos, o más bien, frente a su decaído capitán, Alfred Jones.

* * *

Elizabetha se paseaba por Hogsmeade, hacia tiempo que no disfrutaba una salida al pueblito como esa, aún que su cabeza daba vueltas por todo lo que sucedía en el castillo y lo que sucedía en el Lust, sobre todo, el hecho de que Matthew, ahora Williams, utilizara a su idiota preferido como excusa…y que el idiota no dijera ni pío.

-"Es por tu bien, liebe, yo te voy a proteger de esa loca"-Dijo ella, imitando la voz del albino alemán que tenía por mejor amigo y amante oculto- Si claro, vaya manera bonita de protegerme de esa loca, dejándome como la amante y no como la novia oficial, Matthew se salva sólo por el hecho de que me guste el yaoi, si no fuera por eso le daría un patada muy fuerte en sus bolas…

-¡Oh! ¡Y yo que creía que la Señorita Elizabetha Héderváry tenía un linda boquita!-Dijo de pronto una voz burlona que la joven reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Es tu culpa que te maldiga tanto, gran idiota egocéntrico-Le respondió de malas pulgas la joven al re-nombrado, y re-invocado, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-¿Sigues enojada, liebe? Sabes que yo sólo quiero protegerte-Gilbert, como pocas veces se vio serio y se puso delante de la joven-No quiero que Natalie te haga daño…ni a West…

-¿Ludwing? ¿Ahora también él? Gilbert, ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Por unos momentos, ambos europeos del este se quedaron en silencio, sintiendo como el frío viento de noviembre zumbaba alrededor suyo, había algo malo, algo que estaba sucediendo, y Elizabetha no era tonta, si bien se estaba dejando usar, cosa que nunca pensó hacer, era por que el idiota se lo imploraba, y lo conocía muy bien, como para saber que iba en serio, y por lo mismo, temía, aun que claro nunca lo diría en voz alta y menos al idiota alemán albino.

-Acá no es seguro- Dijo por fin el ex – Slytherin, tomándole de la mano y arrastrando a la chica hacia el pub, que durante el día permanecía cerrado.  
-¡Gilbert!- exclamó a penas la joven, cuando entraba al oscuro lugar, y viendo como su amante comenzaba a realizar hechizos de protección por todo el lugar, eso…eso no estaba bien- ¡¿Qué diablos…?-Pero no terminó la frase pues el albino la volvió a tirar de la mano, y esta vez la condujo hacia la oscuridad de la bodega.

Elizabetha sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, sus pensamientos eran confusos, pues trataba de analizar un sinfín de cosas en poco tiempo, con el fin de entender que diablos sucedía.  
¿Qué era esa oscuridad que asechaba al colegio? ¿Cuál era el maldito peligro que amenazaba a sus vidas, dejándolas pendiendo de un fino hilo al borde de unas afiladas tijeras?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a ellos? Pues estaba claro que no eran los únicos en problemas, Jones también tenía los suyos, y el pobre Feliks del cual todas las chicas sabían cuan tortuosa era su situación en esos momentos.

¿Cuándo Hogwarts se volvió una jaula de oro para las aves que allí vivían? ¿Cómo fue, que esas bellas alas perdieron los colores de su plumaje, volviéndolo todo de colores sucios y asquerosos? ¿Del color de la traición, y la envidia?

¿Quién era el titiritero en todo esto?

Al principio pensó, como era lógico, que era Kirkland…pero algo le decía a ella, que él era otra marioneta, una que no estaba movida por hilos, si no por espinas, pues Eli podía ver el alma de las personas, y algo escondían los ojos esmeraldas de Arthur, había algo debajo de ese hielo que mostraba al mundo…algo…algo…algo que ella no era capaz de descifrar, pues la agonía como la que había visto en él no tenía nombre real para ser calificada.

Un golpe de puños, bastante fuerte y sonoro, rompió con el hilo de sus pensamientos devolviendo a la húngara al mundo real, a la bodega del pub Lust; sobresaltada, la joven se volteó, su corazón latía a mil por hora y más cuando observó asombrada como la espalda de Gilbert se estremecía y como sus blancos puños sangraban tras golpear con tal fuerza las puertas de latón.

Dio un paso en la dirección del albino, sin estar segura o no de romper con esa distancia, pero las condiciones lamentables del alemán que había sido su mejor amigo desde siempre lograron convencer a Elizabetha que algo malo sucedía con su ego de los mil demonios, pues Gilbert jamás se mostraría vulnerable frente a nadie, menos frente a ella; avanzó un paso más, y luego otro, sus pisadas resonaban en el eco de la cámara donde tantas cajas llenas de bebidas alcohólicas y otras cosas se guardaba para su conservación; un paso más y quedó justo atrás de Gilbert, estiró su mano con cuidado y la posó con cierto temblor sobre su ancha espalda.

-Gilbert-Le llamó bajo, pero lo suficiente para que le escuchara. El albino no se movió por unos segundos, parecía que le habían echado una maldición para petrificar, pero tras aquella escena de suspenso, decidió terminar con esa tensión y por fin poner fin a la atmosfera incomoda que los había envuelto.

Elizabetha sólo había visto tres veces llorar a Gilbert

La primera vez, fue cuando perdió a su madre tras un incendió que afectó a la mansión donde los hermanos alemanes vivían antes en las cercanías de Teutoburger Wald. Gilbert le había abrazado, como niño asustado, y había llorado hasta que se quedó dormido en la casita de campo en Alemania de la familia de la húngara.

La segunda vez ocurrió cuando Ludwing había sufrido un grave accidente y por meses se encontró en coma en el Hospital de Heridas Mágicas de Berlín. Gilbert aquella vez, se había dejado abrazar por la joven de cabellos castaños, mientras murmuraba cosas de no haber podido proteger a Ludwing.

Esta era la tercera vez, la diferencia con las dos anteriores, es que esta vez la Elizabetha desconocía por completo los motivos por los cuales Gilbert lloraba, y aquello la asustaba más que en las veces anteriores, pues no sabía como brindarle su ayuda.

-Es mi culpa…-Susurró de pronto la voz del albino, choqueando por completo a Elizabetha "¿Qué era su culpa? ¿De qué diablos Gilbert está hablando?" se preguntaba ¿Podía ser posible que la vida extraña, extraña dentro de lo extra, en la que se había sumergido Hogwarts aquel año…hubiera conseguido tener repercusiones fuera de las paredes de piedra del castillo mágico? ¿En que clase de juego maléfico se había sumido todos? ¿Quién era el que los había obligado a tomar parte de aquel juego de ajedrez que nadie comprendía?- Es mi culpa…le vendí mi alma al Diablo…y ahora…y ahora he perdido la partida.

-Gilbert… ¿De qué hablas? ¡Por Merlín! ¡Por favor habla claro!-Exclamó la húngara arrodillándose ante el albino que seguía sin darle la cara, aparentemente, sentía demasiada vergüenza como para mirar los verdes ojos de su amada y cascarrabias novia.

-Es todo mi culpa…quise, quise tener dinero, quise tener poder, fui demasiado ambicioso por que creí que podía manejar las consecuencias…pero ellas me superaron…-El albino se volteó, sus pálidas mejillas estaba sonrosadas y sus ojos de iris rojos, ahora resaltaban más debido a las lágrimas- No medí…no medí als consecuencias y ellas fueron más fuertes que yo…y eso no es awesome…

Elizabetha quedó impactada, sí, había visto aquellas veces llorar a Gilbert, las tres veces se le había quebrado el alma ante ello, pero esta vez…Gilbert estaba mucho más destrozado que antes, era como si su madre hubiese muerto otra vez, y con ello Ludwing vuelto al coma. Era como si llorase por las dos veces anteriores sumado con algún hecho desconocido- Ellos me dijeron que Ludwing estaría a salvo…que tú estarías a salvo y fui tan ingenuo que les creí ¡Les creí, Elizabetha! Les creía a ese trío de serpientes…que el mismo Slytherin y Quien-Tu-Sabes temería…vi lo que le hicieron a Toris, vi como lo dejaron en un zombi…

-¡¿Toris? ¡Gilbert! ¿Esto tiene que ver con Kirkland y su séquito?- Su respiración era agitada, Gilbert no parecía relevar una verdad completa, más bien, dejaba al entendimiento de la castaña lazos para que ella los uniera con cuidado.

-Esas serpientes…Todo tiene que ver con esas serpientes…Esos malditos dijeron que Francis, Antonio y yo deberíamos encontrar a sus luces, a "los perfectos especimenes de cada casa"-Sonrió con burla-Yo me ofrecí pero ese ruso imbécil me dijo que "yo no era digno"- Soltó una agria carcajada antes de continuar-¡Imagínatelo! ¡El grandioso Yo, sin ser digno de ser el mejor exponente de Slytherin! Lo iba a golpear pero habló antes y dijo que Ludwing era el perfecto Slytherin…al principio sentí celos de mein bruder, pero luego sentí orgullo de él, y claro, accedí a que…Ludwing se metiera en todo esto ¡Pero lo estaba vendiendo! Hace unas semanas, cuando sucedió el evento en el Lust donde Jones casi mata a Kirkland, luego de eso…Toris, ese lituano de Ravenclaw se escabulló hacia la trastienda junto con Braginski y la loca de su hermana menor; aquello me pareció demasiado extraño y yo los seguí, no dejaría que ese ruso se metiera con mi pub. Los seguí y me escondí tras unas cajas de licor, y en eso apareció Kirkland…y luego comenzaron a recitar algún tipo de hechizo…y todo se volvió de color azul…Lo próximo que vi fue que Toris parecía un zombie, y era manipulado totalmente por ese ruso de mierda…no había vida en él, pero lo más extraño es que la loca de Natalia tenía en sus manos un reloj de arena azul…que se iba llenando de manera invertida…con una luz extraña que emanaba de Toris.

Elizabetha escuchaba todo en completo silencio con el seño fruncido, sabía que Gilbert era idiota, pero jamás tanto como para poner en peligro a Ludwing y si lo había hecho esta vez, había sido de manera inconsciente…o había sido engañada y ahora no podía salirse del juego de ajedrez del cual se había convertido en un peón más, y la húngara apostaba que Antonio y el franchute pervertido ese, también se habían convertido en peones, y no se habían dado cuenta, o les gustaba ser transformado en meros peones.

-¿Por qué hiciste…lo que hiciste con Matthew?-Preguntó finalmente, por que al igual que Toris, el Gryffindor había sufrido de un severo cambio de personalidad luego de los eventos del Lust.

Por unos momentos se sintió una soberana idiota, ella Elizabeta Héderváry, quien había jurado nunca subyugarse a la voluntad de un hombre, nunca transformarse en un juguete luego de los Roderich, ahora se encontraba en una situación similar. ¿Cómo es que sus convicciones habían sido doblegadas?

-Es por que…creía que si me veían con Matthew…ellos se alejarían de ti, por que te tenían como uno de sus posibles objetivos, y yo jamás dejaría que te tocasen un pelo…

-Pero acabas de decir que eras feliz que Ludwing era el perfecto Slytherin…

-Sí, Ludwing es el perfecto Slytherin, tanto así que Salazar hubiese invadido sus regiones vitales de conocerlo, pero una cosa distinta eres tú, por que no eres la perfecta Ravenclaw, tener la mente abierta hacia el yaoi no te hace ser la perfecta Ravenclaw, y por lo mismo…me puse de sobre aviso y comencé a ver que las cosas no encajaban como lo aparentaban.

-¿Me engañaste para protegerme? ¡¿Qué hay de Matthew? Él también es una persona…y si no fuera por que hicieron buen yaoi ya te habría matado…

-Francis puede cuidar bastante bien de Matthew…el fue el que me pidió que lo besara para que le quitaran las sospechas a él…de todas formas, ninguno de los dos cree que Matthew sea el perfecto Gryffindor, es más factible usar al otro Jones para eso…

-Hablas como si avalaras lo que están haciendo ese trío…

-¡Jamás haría tal cosa, Eliza!-El albino, aún con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas tomó a la chica de cabellos castaños por los hombre y le miró directamente, Gilbert tenía una pelea bastante fuerte en su interior, por primera vez reaccionaba contra la gloria y la admiración que le encantaba poseer, por ponerla en la balanza junto al amor de su vida y a su hermano menor, y aquello…era más fuerte que todo su alto ego- Elizabetha…tienes que salir de Hogwarts…Ludwing y tú deben desaparecer de Hogwarts lo antes posible, ese lugar ya no es seguro, el Ángel de la Muerte (1) ronda por lo pasillos y es más peligroso que Filtch y la Señora Norris juntos, y no quiero sonar fatalista como sería Trelawney, pero es verdad cosas muy oscuras están sucediendo allí…y no quiero volver a perder a alguien, o pensar que estoy a punto de perder a las personas por las que dejaría atrás mi ego si fuese necesario.

Elizabetha contempló aquellos ojos perpleja, no quería romper el momento con una escena cursi donde se besaran pues no venía al caso, pero sí…abrazó al albino, pues había aprendido a ver más allá de la mirada de Gilbert, más allá de aquellos ojos que se mostraban arrogantes para observa y contemplar en su esplendor las debilidades de este.

-Sea…sea lo que suceda ahora, lo solucionaremos juntos, yo no soy una damita fina, y mucho menos una princesa, así que si hay que patear traseros Slytherin, lo haré.

-Eliza, yo pensé lo mismo, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles, no quiero que te conviertas en un peón más de este juego.

-¿Dije que me convertiría en un peón? La única forma de saber como vencer al enemigo es crear una táctica, y para ello hay que investigar.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por largos segundos; el albino alemán aún creía que las palabras de su novia defendían el hecho de que ella estaba loca de remate y tendría que ser internada de inmediato en San Mungo, pero también sabía de las convicciones de ella, y la verdad es que antes todo salió de su control por que estaba completamente solo y no tenía a su máxima aliada a su lado como siempre había sido así; además, sabía que no podía obligar a Elizabetha a hacer algo que ella no lo deseara, pues tarde o temprano lograría su objetivo sea como sea.

-Sólo te pediré…que no te expongas al peligro ni…ni que le hagas saber a ellos que sabes de esto ¿Está bien? Júralo Elizabetha-Estaba serio, poco común en sus aires de indiferencia y soberbia.

-Lo juro-Respondió retadoramente la húngara, estrechando más en sus brazos a Gilbert-Estamos juntos en esto ahora.

-Ich Liebe Dich, Eliza…-Susurró el albino cerrando sus ojos y escuchando los latidos calmos del corazón de la húngara.

-Széretlek Gil- Correspondió ella, con la mente revuelta de tantas teorías que comenzaban a desarrollarse en su cabeza.

* * *

Estaba parado mirado hacia el castillo con un sentimiento de nostalgia en su interior que se demostraba con suavidad en la sonrisa que se pintaba en su rostro.

Su silencio era sólo roto por el silbido del gélido viento invernal que azotaba a Hogsmeade en aquel cerro desde el cual podía observar el pueblito y el castillo al mismo tiempo; cerró sus ojos con suavidad sintiendo unas pisadas que se acercaban a él poco a poco, crujiendo contra el suelo; unas pisadas pesadas y bastante familiares, de un andar elegante pero imponente al mismo tiempo…unas pisadas que podía reconocer por su sonido donde quiera que fuese.

-Sabía que te podía encontrar en este lugar, da- Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, pero no se volteó, se quedó con el semblante impenetrable, siendo abrazado por el frío del ambiente- Siempre veníamos aquí cuando aún no habías escapado del castillo, Yao…

El aludido sintió un estremecimiento en su espalda al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Iván, y no pudo más que voltearse para enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-Me conoces muy bien, Iván, aru- Dijo aquellas palabras que en otros tiempos podía haber sido divertidas, pero ahora se transformaban casi en un amargo sueño. Yao Wang contempló en silencio a quien una vez fue su novio, y quien seguía siendo su eterno amor, pero que sin embargo, lo sentía un completo extraño en esos momentos, un completo desconocido, pues esos ojos violeta no eran los mismos que había dejado de ver hacia un año exactamente- Y te recuerdo, aru, que yo no escapé del castillo, simplemente me gradué.

-Pero no volviste como muchos otro lo hacen, da- Apuntó perspicaz el ruso, acercándose más al delgado cuerpo del chino, quien dio un paso atrás, sintiendo una posible amenaza que no dejó indiferente a Iván- Incluso ahora te alejas de mí, da.

-Ya no eres el mismo Iván que conocí hace años, cambiaste, sobre todo el año pasado, aru. Yo te dije que podías unirte a mí alma, aru, pero no quisiste, te volviste un ser al cual comencé a temer, aru.

-Sabes que para mí, conservar la pureza de la sangre es lo más importante-Dijo acercándose más, al punto de aprisionar a Yao entre sus brazos-Sabes que es lo más importante para mí, al igual que tu amor, Yao…y para estar contigo debo permanecer puro da-Le sonrió, pero no había alegría en aquella mueca que puso los pelos de punta al chino-Además, aquel ritual es demasiado peligroso, y no estoy tan loco para intentarlo con quien amo y arriesgarme a perderlo, da.

El viento silbó en esos momentos y del cielo comenzó a caer nieve en pequeños copos, tiñendo todo de un suave blanco poco a poco, y haciendo que el frío se incrementara entre la pareja, pero no sólo frío del ambiente, si no además una fría tensión entre ambos, el cual Yao por fin logró cortar, al escabullirse de los brazos fuertes del ruso, quien le miró perplejo, aquello no se encontraba en sus planes, aquella reacción de Yao estaba fuera de su compresión ¿Por qué le evitaba? ¿Le tenía asco, acaso? Iván siempre le contó lo que era él a Yao, y él lo aceptó ¿Por qué lo rechazaba ahora, entonces?

El chino se volteó y le dio la espalda a Iván, si lo miraba a los ojos no podría decir con tal soltura las mentiras con las que heriría a Iván, con tal de sentirse más seguro, con tal de que reaccionara y que volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

-Yo…conocí a alguien luego de salir de Hogwarts aru- Soltó de pronto, de manera rápida como si de una daga cortando la carne se tratase, era la única forma, la única forma, y Yao se había convencido de eso.

El efecto de aquellas palabras no se hicieron esperar por parte del rubio de ojos violetas, quien en estado de shock pudo murmuran una débiles palabras.

-E-Es mentira…

-No lo es, aru, no lo es- Tenía que voltearse, tenía que mentir con la mirada pues esa era la única forma de que Iván le creyese. Tomó aire profundamente y se volteó para observar quien tanto amaba y que por lo mismo estaba hiriendo. ¡Una relación de lo más sana y poco masoquista! –No lo es, conocí a alguien que me hace sentir protegido, es de Corea del Sur, y es un muggle, por él no corre una sola gota de Sangre Mágica y aún así me aceptó tal y cual soy y no me dijo…que por ser un Sangre Sucia…no podía estar con él-Listo, lo había hecho, había lanzado la daga que de seguro haría mucho daño en el corazón del rubio ruso.

Por su parte Iván no encontraba las palabras para hablar, no encontraba el sentido para enfrentarse a Yao, le había rechazado, le había traicionado y se había ido con un asqueroso muggle para siempre. Yao lo había traicionado.

-Vine a despedirme, aru, no deseo que nos volvamos a ver, aru- Susurró- Una vez te amé demasiado, pero ahora te tengo miedo, Iván. Adiós, aru.

-¡Yao!-gritó Iván corriendo para alcanzar a rosar sus manos contra los dedos de Yao, pero fue demasiado tarde, pues aquella dulce calidez había desaparecido entre la nieve que caía del cielo.

En ese momento dos cosas se quebraron para siempre en Iván

Su corazón…y su mente.

* * *

La nieve no se detuvo durante las siguientes semanas, parecía que Hogwarts pronto quedaría enterrado bajo aquel manto blanco que no se había frenado desde la última salida a Hogsmeade.

Por lo mismo, las enfermedades abundaban en el castillo y como cada temporada Madame Pomfrey preparaba una famosa poción para aliviar la gripe, lo único malo, era su efecto secundario de ir echando humo por las orejas, cosa que era realmente graciosa, sobre todo en algunos estudiantes de fuerte y explosivo temperamento como lo era Lovino Vargas, quien se pasó la primera semana de diciembre con una horrible gripe y cuando por fin se dignó a ir a enfermería a beber de la poción se encontró con su novio, Antonio quien le dijo un literal y desde su punto, amoroso, hola.

-¡Lovi-Love! ¡Estás echando humo por las orejas y estás todo rojito como un tomate! Te ves tan lindo que te comería aquí mismo…

Las consecuencias a aquellas palabras resultaron en que Madame Pomfrey lo echara del castillo alegando que él ya no estudiaba allí así que se fuera a donde diablos quisiera, y por parte de Lovino un lindo golpe en la cabeza, sin embargo, aquello nunca podría desmoralizar al español de eterna sonrisa.

Por otra parte se encontraba el hecho de que la mayoría de los estudiantes abandonarían el colegio luego de la última clase del viernes, con el fin de por fin tomar unas merecidas, sólo para algunos, vacaciones de Navidad que pasarían en el calor de su hogar, tranquilitos y con una acogedora atmosfera que otros no tendrían la suerte de poseer.

La última clase para los de séptimo curso era un real y soberano suplicio, una caca de unicornio, no se podía describir mejor, pues tenían Pociones, con Snape, y todos sabían que él era el profesor que era capaz de arruinar unas lindas vacaciones y transformarlas en pesadillas para quienes no salieran bien en el examen sorpresa que tenía preparado para los últimos minutos de la clase.

Alfred se esforzaba en que su poción pasara de aqua-marina a rosado, el color característico de la Amortentia, pero sólo conseguía un engrudo de feo color púrpura que lograba sacar sonrisa socarronas al malvado y amargado profesor.

-Esto no se ve bien…-Decía desesperado a Kiku quien le dijo que revolviese con más energía el contenido de su caldero en dirección anti-horario para que la poción cambiase de color, a lo que el pobre americano obedecía con tal de salvar algo de su poción, mientras que miraba con odio a Kirkland quien hacia unos 5 minutos que había conseguido el brebaje y ahora leía un libro de Runas Antiguas como si nada.

Pero había algo que reconfortaba a Alfred, y es que Snape, por alguna razón, odiaba a Arthur, y eso que era un Slytherin de tomo y lomo, sin embargo lo detestaba, al punto de querer reprobarlo, si no es por que Dumbledore interviene y le dice a Snape que no puede reprobar a sus estudiantes por mero capricho, Arthur ya no estaría en pociones, aún cuando su talento para aquellos brebajes mágicos fuesen excepcionales.

-Veo que muestra una soberbia increíble a la hora de trabajar con las pociones, Kirkland-Comentó con agrietad el profesor de nariz ganchuda, cuando se acercaba a la mesa donde el joven inglés había trabajado en solitario, bastante apartado del resto- El ser "especial" aparentemente, le d ala facultad de creerse superior a los demás.

Alfred volteó su mirada, pues su mesa estaba, lamentablemente, cercana a la de Kirkland, así que el profesor estuviese arremetiendo contra el orgullo del Slytherin era un deleite para sus oídos, sin embargo, Arthur poco y nada se inmutó ante tales agravios, y cambió la página de su lectura como si no hubiese escuchado a dicho profesor molestarlo.

-Yo, Profesor Snape-Le respondió con una gran ironía a la hora de mencionar el nombre- No me "creo" superior al resto de los magos, yo "soy" superior al resto de los magos, pero lamentablemente aún existen personas cortas de mente que no logran entender aquello- Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó en sus labios rosados, y cambió otra página.

Aquella acción no agradó para nada a dicho profesor, cuyas mejillas brillaron de rojo ante la insolencia de su alumno.

-Eres un maldito mocoso mal educado...-Había comenzado, pero Kirkland levantó su mirada y calló con ésta al hombre.

-Cuidado con sus palabras, Profesor Snape, no debería tratar así a quienes son superiores a usted, estado en plena consciencia de ello…

Entonces Alfred observó algo extraño en aquella pelea entre ambos Slytherin, y es que, los ojos de Arthur tenían un extraño brillo de color verde, que resplandecía iluminando su rostro.

-¿Qué…?-Había comenzado, pero calló abruptamente cuando el brillo desapareció y Kirkland volvió a hablar tan frío como siempre.

-Usted ni siquiera es un Slytherin, no sé como el sombrero dejó entrar a un mero mestizo a la casa de Salazar, una vergüenza que más en cima se obsesionó con una Sangre Sucia que dejó de amarlo por haber sido tan asqueroso con ella y que se fue con su amor verdadero. Lamentable, profesor Snape usted es, un ser patético la verdad ¿Y así se cree superior a mí? ¿Realmente lo cree así? No olvide que yo veo su alma…vi su mente sin que lo percatara y sabe bien que usted es nadie para hablarme de esa manera, así que si fuese tan amable, vaya a molestar a los otros engendros de su clase y déjeme terminar mi libro en paz- Y dicho esto, volvió a posar la mirada en su libro como si nada hubiese pasado y como si ningún testigo hubiese presentado dicha escena.

Alfred, quien contempló todo en silencio desde su mesa, posó nuevamente en su poción que ahora estaba azul, y volvió a revolverla, pues su mente ya era un total barullo en esos momentos por culpa de aquella escena.

Arthur, por su parte, dejó su libro de lado y tomó un frasquito para echar la poción en el y dejarla tranquilamente, reposando sobre la mesa de Snape.

"-Siempre ha tenido el mismo aroma…desde antes de conocerte…siempre ha tenido el mismo aroma y me pregunto el por qué de ello"- Pensó el ojiverde cuando guardaba sus pertenencias y miraba casi tímidamente al Gryffindor que mesas más allá estaba batallando con su caldero.

Movió levemente su cabeza, queriendo apartar aquellos pensamientos de su interior, y avanzó por las mesas, empujando descuidadamente la mesa de Jones, para que un ingrediente cayera en la poción.

-¡Imbécil!-Escuchó como Jones le gritaba a sus espaldas, justo cuando él atravesaba el umbral de la puerta de las mazmorras.

-Si será hijo de… ¡¿Qué?-Alfred había comenzado a maldecir al Slytherin, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio….

…Que su Amortentia se tornaba rosa…

* * *

Era mañana del 24 de diciembre, víspera de Navidad, en el castillo.

El aroma al desayuno se expandía de aquí hasta el Bosque Prohibido, debido a que, aparentemente, Dumbledore había comenzado a celebrar desde ya, y aquello resultaba una alegría al estómago de Alfred, quien a pesar de encontrarse deprimido por que sería su primera y última navidad en Hogwarts, encontraba en aquella celebración un seudo escape. Además, ayudaba el hecho de que Kiku se quedara con él a pasar las vacaciones, alegando que Japón estaba demasiado lejos de Inglaterra, y por ende, el costo del viaje hacia su tierra natal era bastante alto.

-¡Mmmm!…¡Waffles! hace bastante que no los comías- Comentó el americano relamiéndose los labios, mientras se servia unos diez, acompañado de fresas, crema, chocolate, tocino, huevos fritos, jugo, cerveza de mantequilla (la cual nadie sabía por que estaba allí) y un sin fin de cosas más para deleitar su paladar. Al mal tiempo buena cara…y estómago fuerte.

-Debe tener cuidado, Alfred-San, le podría dar indigestión en Navidad- Sonrió levemente a su lado el japonés, sonrojado ante las acciones que realizaba su compañero. "Hoy le diré mis sentimientos" Se auto-convenció "Hoy se los diré cuando sea Navidad".

Honda sabía que se estaba ilusionando, no tenía certeza de si Alfred le correspondería sus sentimientos, pero no perdía nada con decírselos, sólo romper su corazón en miles de pedacitos minúsculos que difícilmente se repararían con pegamento o con magia.

¡Ah! La vida de los adolescentes era la misma, no importaba sus dilemas, siempre era similar, y allí no había distinción entre si se era mago o muggle. Los dilemas de un corazón encaprichado, enamorado y adolescente siempre serán pasionales, siempre será irracional, siempre latirá fuerte por quien ama y buscará la forma de cuidarlo, protegerlo y estar junto a su lado.

En el corazón de un adolescente…siempre habría amor verdadero, y allí radicaba la verdadera magia…pero como toda magia puede ser corrupta si no se trata con cuidado, ya muchos habían pasado del amor a la obsesión y de allí a la locura, claro ejemplo de ello era Iván, quien había vuelto con su hermana a Rusia para alejarse de todo lo que había sucedido en Hogsmeade.

El corazón enamorado de un adolescente que se esfuerza por proteger, desde el anonimato, a otro aún a costa de su soledad y de su odio.

El corazón de un adolescente rechazado.

El corazón de un adolescente que no le importaba morir, si era al lado de quien amaba.

El corazón de un adolescente confuso por sus sentimientos.

El corazón de los adolescentes es puro.

-Esto está muy rico- La voz de Alfred interrumpieron los pensamientos de Kiku de declararle su afecto- Creo que luego iré a dormir un rato, no hay muchas cosas divertidas que hacer hoy ¿no?.

-Podríamos jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico-Sugirió el japonés a lo que el americano sonrió.

-¡Me parece bien, Kiku! ¡Eres un amigo genial!

Y como los muggles, los magos no estaban libres de caer en la llamada Friendzone.

Kiku sonrió débilmente, a ese paso, se convertiría en el Rey de la Friendzone.

Una vez terminado el mega desayuno, Alfred y Kiku se unieron a algunos miembros de Hufflepuff, entre ellos, una chica de brillante cabello rosa color chicle bastante torpe pero alegre, y junto a ellos, realizaron una pequeña guerra de bolas de nieve, justo antes de que una de las mencionadas, lazada por parte de un mastodonte de Ranvenclaw que se había anexado un rato más tarde, impactara de lleno con la Señora Norris que justo pasaba cerca de ellos, así que no les quedó de otra que salir corriendo por sus vidas en dirección del Bosque Prohibido, por que de seguro Filch los tomaría y los colgaría de los tobillos como muchas veces decía.

-¡Eso fue extremo!-Exclamó la chica de brillante cabello rosa chicle- ¡Ojala que los entrenamientos para aurores sean así! ¡Serían geniales!

-¿Planeas ser auror, Tonks?-Preguntó un jadeante Alfred que reía mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento.

-¡Claro que sí!- Respondió a su vez la aludida, golpeando sin querer, el tronco de un árbol, y haciendo que nieve de las ramas superiores les cayeran en cima a los chicos, que no pudieron hacer más que reír, sobre todo de la cara y cabello rojo de la chica de Hufflepuff- ¡Ups!.

Ese día, luego de la brillante pelea de bolas de nieve y la huída de Filch, Alfred se fue a dormir como lo había dicho en el desayuno, saltándose el almuerzo completamente.

Jones tuvo un sueño extraño aquella tarde.

Soñó que tenía unos 5 años de edad, un pequeño e ingenuo niño nuevamente, que corrí tras una hermosa mariposa de alas azules, que despedía un brillo del mismo color como estela y vestigio de su camino a través de un cielo de color blanco como la nieve y esquivando motas de luz dorada que se encontraban suspendidas en el aire.

Soltó una risita y se internó más en aquel paraje que poco a poco fue identificando como un bosque, pero bastante diferente a todos los que él conocía o había estado antes. En el bosque se respiraba tranquilidad, una paz que sólo era rota por sus risas infantiles que perseguían el vuelo de la mariposa azul que de pronto se unió al vuelo de otra mariposa de alas verdes, dejando atónito al niño por unos segundos, antes de soltar una risa más fuerte y correr hacia el lugar de donde había emergido su nueva amiga.

Alfred, corrió y corrió hasta dar con la espalda de un niño de alborotados y rubios cabellos, que poco a poco se fue volteando hasta que…

…Despertó de manera abrupta, con el corazón acelerado, y con la frente sudada, pues Alfred F. Jones presentía que eso no había sido un sueño cualquiera, era demasiado real para haber sido un sueño cualquiera.

* * *

La cena de aquella noche resultó extraña, si bien no era un banquete, casi lo parecía por la abundancia de platillos que se presentaban sobre la mesa. Por unos momentos, Alfred pensó en Matthew, y en como se enojaría por sobre esforzar a los pobres elfos domésticos con tanto trabajo culinario.

-Lamentablemente, ahora poco me importa tu opinión- Dijo inflando sus mejillas y engullendo un pedazo de carne asada con papas- Así que, no quiero que tu recuerdo me moleste.

A su lado Kiku le observó con cuidado por unos segundos, justo antes de poner su mirada en la comida que tenía delante, no quería molestar a Alfred con su auto-monólogo.

El ambiente era cálido, familiar, a pesar de que eran pocos y de distintas casas, se vivía una cordialidad entre los Ravenclaws, los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindors, incluso algunos de los Slytherin disfrutaban de la cena de Noche Buena…sin embargo, había alguien apartado de todos, incluso de los de su casa, que comía en completo silencio y con la mirada gacha…casi con tristeza.

Arthur Kirkland cenaba apartado de todos, su rostro se mostraba decaído, triste, solitario, y Jones se dio cuenta de ello. Aquello no era común en Kirkland, es decir, sabía que el tipo se aislaba, que era un mal nacido hijo de puta, pero siempre estaba rodeado de gente que le alegaba y demás.

-Oye Kiku…Tú siempre te quedas en Hogwarts para Navidad ¿No es así?-Preguntó como no quiere la cosa a su compañero de curso.

-Así es, Alfred-San ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-La verdad…es que me llama la atención que Kirkland esté aquí- Comenta sirviéndose ensalada- ¿No debería pasar las fiestas con su "familia de Sangre Pura"?

-Pues, Kirkland-San siempre ha pasado las fiestas acá- Kiku miró por un momento al joven que se encontraba en la mesa del fondo.

Alfred no dijo nada más, y continuo comiendo pues aquello realmente no se lo esperaba, y aún que lo negara en voz alta, le daba curiosidad el estado de ánimo del inglés de cejas pobladas, quién de pronto se levantó de su mesa y salió corriendo del comedor.

-¡Alfred-San!-Exclamó el japonés cuando vio que su amigo se levantaba y salía en la persecución del Slytherin quien se internaba cada vez más en los laberintos que conformaban las mazmorras del castillo encantado.

Sus pasos retumbaban por el lugar, generando une co que le ponía los pelos de punta, las mazmorras nunca habían sido su lugar favorito, les temía, desde que ingresó a Hogwarts le aterraba esa parte del castillo, y si bien se había habituado a los fantasmas, excepto a Pevees, las mazmorras se habían transformado en su foco del terror.

El frío era cada vez más intenso, las mazmorras se ubicaban más abajo del Lago Negro, que en invierno se encontraba totalmente congelado, así que el hielo de las paredes era increíble, incluso el mismo suelo de piedra se sentía más resbaladizo en cuanto descendía hacía lo que podía ser la Sala Común de Slytherin.

-"¿Si tanto te odio, por qué me preocupo por ti?" -Se preguntaba mientras avanzaba con cuidado por la oscuridad reinante- "¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ti? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de saber que te rodea?".

Y entonces vio un bulto en el suelo, bastante grande, que temblaba y soltaba unos leves jadeos que parecían ser de dolor.

Sin decir más Alfred corrió a socorrer a quien fuese, llevándose la sorpresa que ese bulto resultó ser Kirkland, quien en la inconsciencia, se retorcía de dolor y se tomaba débilmente el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, como si quisiera mitigar el dolor que lo aquejaba tratando de reprimirlo.

-¡Merlín! ¿Qué hago?-Se preguntó Alfred, estirando su mano para tomar al inglés y llevarlo a la enfermería, sin embargo, la piel descubierta de sus manos rozó con la mejilla del oji-verde, dándole un jalón desde el ombligo, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y sintió como si él escapara de su cuerpo y se dirigiera hacia otro lugar.

Hacia la Mente de Arthur.

Sintió dar vueltas sobre si mismo, como si subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo, como si se estirara en todos los sentidos y luego se comprimía hasta hacerse insignificante, mientras que cientos de sonidos, palabras inconexas, cánticos extraños en idiomas muertos, miles de imágenes que pasaron rápido frente a él, rápidas que llegaron a marearlo más de lo que estaba, millones de olores y sensaciones…Todas las que se detuvieron cuando Alfred se sintió caer sobre una capa de suave nieve, tan blanca, que llegaba a brillar.

-"¿Qué había sido eso?"-Se preguntaba una vez más, mareado y con los ojos cerrados, tratando de que su cuerpo se acostumbrar nuevamente a una sola dimensión de gravedad.

A duras penas, se levantó, y enfocó su mirada en el frente, sólo para quedar con la boca abierta ante el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos de color cielo.

Ante él, y desde una colina en la que parecía encontrarse, tenía la visión de un bosque amplio y cubierto de una nieve que brillaba de manera espectral, una nieve más blanca jamás antes vista, y que emanaba una especie de magia especial que se impregnaba en cada uno de los árboles de troncos inmaculadamente blancos que se levantaban cercanos a él, y que contrastaban con un lago de aguas turquesa, que no se encontraba congelado, lo que iba contra todas las leyes físicas y mágicas de las que era consciente el americano hasta esos momentos. Por no mencionar las motitas de luz dorada que se encontraban suspendidas en el aire, y de las cuales Jones, estaba seguro de que no eran hadas.

Pero lo que perturbaba al americano no era el hecho de que ese paisaje irradiara una espiritualidad única, si no más bien, que era el mismo bosque con el que horas más temprano había soñado.

¿Cómo era posible que en la mente de Kirkland, por que no había otra explicación para el lugar donde se encontraba, dibujase un lugar exactamente igual al con el que él había soñado durante la tarde? ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que jamás se habían encontrado antes, encontrasen refugio en el mismo lugar mental? ¡¿Cuántas posibilidades había para ello? A su juicio, bastante pocas.

Entonces Alfred recordó una historia que solía relatarles su padre a él y a Matthew antes de dormir, una que hablaba de un bosque puro, al cual sólo los magos puros podían entrar, pues sólo ellos comprendían el poder y en su totalidad la magia, y entender que ella era un ente vivo al cual, cuando fallecieran, se unirían para formar parte de ella eternamente y así perpetuar su vida.

Su padre lo había llamado "El Bosque de las Ánimas".

Pero eso era un simple cuento de niños, y aún que Kirkland lo conociera, su imaginación no debería ser exactamente igual a la de él.

¿Sería posible que aquel lugar fuese el dichoso bosque? Si no se movía, no lo averiguaría nunca, así que en post de ello, comenzó a caminar, internándose entre los árboles hasta encontrar un sendero al cual seguir; no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo recorriendo los caminos cubiertos de nieve, pero estimaba que ya iban horas desde que había tocado la mejilla del inglés.

-Esta cosa es infinita- Dijo girando hacia la derecha, donde los árboles se abrían y mostraban una hermosa cabaña solitaria en el lugar, pero la existencia de vida no era lo impresionante, si no las risas de un infante que llegaron hasta sus oídos.

Jones giró su azul mirada, para observar al mismo niño rubio de cabellos revueltos de su sueño, quien corría y reía feliz intentando atrapar con sus pequeñas y pálidas manitos, una de las motas de luz que bajaban a su altura.

-¡K-Kirkland!-Exclamó sorprendido reconociendo en el dulce niño a su frío compañero de curso. Eso debía ser una muy buena broma.

Aquel Arthur de sueños lucía completamente inocente, ingenuo y dulce, tal cual como el chico de 11 años que una vez conoció en el Expreso de Hogwarts, y por lo mismo, se lo quedó contemplando en silencio, viendo como jugaba completamente ajeno a su presencia, y sintiendo como un cálido sentimiento nacía en su interior.

Fue entonces que las cosas comenzaron a volverse más extrañas de lo que más eran.

Arthur de pronto se quedó completamente quieto, y ante todo pronóstico, sus ojos esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar, cubriendo todo el globo ocular de un espectral verde, y no sólo eso, si no que unas marcas de nudos celtas se comenzaron a trazar a través de su cuerpo como enredaderas de rosas, pues Alfred reconoció en ellos la flor que parecía ser la favorita del inglés, anda a saber tú como lo había descubierto en cuarto curso.

Su boca se abrió ante el asombro, y observó impactado como una mariposa de alas azules se posaba en su delicada y pequeña mano.

Tras Arthur había aparecido una mujer de rubios y largos cabellos y de rostro muy similar al pequeño niño.

-¡Él vendrá hoy mami!-Exclamó el pequeño Kirkland con una voz dulce e infantil, y mostrando una alegría nunca antes vista en sus facciones- ¡Él vendrá hoy!

La mujer le sonrió y lo tomó en brazos antes de besarle sus cabellos revueltos.

En ese momento Alfred sintió un gran jalón, y de la nada se encontraba nuevamente sosteniendo a su enemigo mortal inconsciente, en los pasillos de las mazmorras.

Asustado, y sin poder moverse, contempló a Arthur que ahora ya no se quejaba de dolor y más bien tenía una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué diablos eres Kirkland?...

* * *

**_Primero que todo, me disculpo por el retraso de la actulización del fic, esto no tiene nombre y lo siento realmente u.u perdón perdón, por lo mismo me esforcé en este capítulo. También les diré que por asuntos de la Universidad y muchos problemas personales que vengo arrastrando, no podré actualizar con tanta frecuencia, sin embargo, trataré de que al menos sea una o dos veces por mes. Eso, espero que les guste mucho y dejen Reviews_**


	8. Double Trouble

Double Trouble

"_-Hace muchos años, cuando el tiempo recién comenzaba a ser marcado por los granos de arena que caían en el reloj de Cronos, nació en un mágico bosque el primer Mago del que se tuvo conocimiento. El Mago era poseedor de una pureza increíble, había nacido de la cálida brisa del verano y arrullado por los cánticos de la noche, justo en el cenit de la luna llena que lo había cobijado con cariño una vez la magia se vio materializada._

_Él fue el primero en su especie, pues su nacimiento era un contrato silencioso, él había nacido hecho de la misma magia, y como clausura, debía velar por su cuidado, velar por su pureza, protegerla a toda costa, ya que a su muerte, el Mago sabía que se convertiría en parte de ella._

_Por ello nunca salió del bosque que le había dado su lugar de nacimiento, nunca lo abandonó por miedo a que los meros mortales dañasen su pureza y él, jamás pudiera transformarse en magia como era su deseo más integro._

_Con el paso de los años, largos años, el Mago fue envejeciendo de manera lenta, aumentando sus conocimientos a medida de que la arena caía hacia abajo en los relojes, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que poco a poco comenzaba a enfermar, y es que cada vez que se acercaba la fecha en que su cuerpo se convertía en adulto, su magia comenzaba a matarlo, lentamente, pues su cuerpo mortal no resistía tal poder. _

_Su bendición se estaba transformando en su peor pesadilla._

_Fue entonces que el mago encontró a una igual a él, a una hermosa Bruja que compartía el mismo contrato secreto con la magia y que su condición de salud era incluso más vulnerable que la propia; de inmediato, el hombre quedó completamente enamorado de ella y no dudó en acercársele con el afán de protegerla como misma parte de su magia._

_Guiado por sus instintos, el Mago realizó el ritual sagrado que los mantendría a ambos con vida, uniendo sus almas y corazones para siempre, a manera que cada una se convirtiera en el soporte de la otra, y así, sus magias encontrar la estabilidad deseada y poder fluir con tranquilidad por muchos más milenios._

_El Mago y la Bruja tuvieron descendencia de varios hijos, que al igual que ellos, habían nacido con aquel contrato que los hacía puros mágicamente, y que por lo tanto, debían cuidar a la misma con su vida si era necesario, pues algún día se unirían a ella., serían parte de aquella esencia viva a la que permanecían en su totalidad._

_Sin embargo una tragedia sucedió, el número de los hijos de mago y la bruja era impar, y si bien habían descubierto que cualquier tipo de unión favorecían que la magia descansara, siempre y cuando fuese amor, no importaba de que tipo, podrían sobrevivir; pero, la menor de las hijas no encontró con quien unir su alma y corazón y de esa manera, ella entró en la peor agonía jamás antes vista, y luego de que su cuerpo se encontrase sumido en el dolor durante días, la joven falleció, uniéndose a la magia de manera violeta._

_El Mago y la Bruja, no soportaron el dolor de la perdida de su pequeña hija, y comenzaron a enfermar de tristeza, al punto de que sus corazones se detuvieron y ellos cerraron sus ojos, uniéndose a la misma esencia que ellos habían protegido y que les había arrebatado a uno de sus luceros._

_Con la muerte de sus padres, los hijos se juraron a proteger la magia, y que acontecimientos como aquellos no volviesen a ocurrir, de esta manera, promulgaron que todos como ellos debían nacer el Bosque de las Animas, y unirse siempre por amor, aun cuando se tratase de otras familias o entre hermanos como ellos mismo lo hicieron._

_Sin embargo, con aquella regla las cosas se comenzaron a tergiversar, debido a que, muchos de los que no encontraban a quien amar para unirse, comenzaron a realizar los rituales junto a los mortales, naciendo de esta manera, aquellos brujos de increíbles dotes mágicos, pero libres de la maldición de la pureza. _

_Esos magos con el tiempo fueron "Sangre Pura"._

_Los seres totalmente puros repudiaron este acto, y como tal, optaron por un nombre que los distinguiera de esos meros "magos" que pretendían tener dotes como los de ellos._

_De esta forma, nació el nombre de "Hijos de la Sangre, magos cuya pureza radicaba en que eran compuestos meramente de magia._

_Los siglos pasaron, y los Hijos de la Sangre se comenzaron a extinguir lentamente, hasta sólo quedar unas cuantas familias en el mundo, y que su nombre e historia se transformase en una leyenda meramente, pues "No existe ningún mago que tenga su sangre completamente pura- El relato había finalizado y el hombre de azules ojos comprobó, para su horror, que el mayor de sus hijos seguía completamente despierto- Alfred, esta es las séptima historia que te cuento hoy para dormir…-Suspiró Frederick Jones, acariciándole los cabellos al pequeño de 6 años._

_-¡Pero Daddy! Entonces la magia... ¿Sería como la Fuerza?-Preguntó el pequeño Alfred con total inocencia mientras le señalaba a su padre un poster de un a reciente película muggle, Frederick rió lo más bajo que podía con tal de no despertar al gemelito de Alfred._

_-Sí…sería algo así, tú tienes una afición por las cosas muggles, pequeño travieso-Le comentó arropándolo._

_-¡Es que en los cuentos muggles, en los cómics de ellos siempre hay héroes! ¡Y yo quiero ser un héroe!-Exclamó poniéndose de pie en la cama con una enorme sonrisa, que brillaba en aquella habitación iluminada por una lamparita de noche sobre el velador. Frederick volvió a reír ante las ocurrencias de su primogénito._

_-Muy bien "Héroe", es hora de dormir, si quieres salvar el mundo no puedes estar bostezando a cada momento- y con ello lo tomó y le arropó muy bien para que no se moviera._

_-¡Pero yo no tengo…!-Y apenas puso su cabecita rubia en la almohada, Alfred Jones cayó en el Mundo de los Sueños."_

* * *

Desde el día en que Alfred había entrado, por accidente, en la mente de su compañero de Slytherin, no se había dejado de preguntar de qué se trataba la condición de este, ¿Qué rayos era Kirkland?, una pregunta cuya respuesta no tenía, pero que había comenzado a sospechar que tenía que ver con el extraño sueño donde aparecían aquellas mariposas y un Kirkland bebé, y la historia que su padre le solía contar para dormir sobre los magos y brujas y aquel bosque mágico donde ellos habitaban.

Magos enteramente puros ¿Sería posible ello?, a estas alturas, todas las cosas parecían posibles y más desde aquel paseíto a la mente del cejón Slytherin.

Así que Alfred rompió uno de sus juramentos máximos el día siguiente al accidente, y con paso decidido y temeroso se acercó a las grandes y oscuras puertas de roble firme, finamente talladas y trabajadas con hierro negro forjado a manera de prestar mayor seguridad a sus secretos; Alfred tragó en seco y con cuidado empujó las pesadas puertas que daban la entradas a la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, aquel lugar que él había evitado durante 7 años desde que Pevees, el poltergaits del colegio, le había asustado y traumado de porvida cuando él, Alfred, busca un lindo libro de dragones en primer año, y el maldito de Pevees había salido con una de sus horribles morisquetas por entre medio de los libros, dejando al pobre con un ataque al corazón, el cual fue más bien un shock paralizante, que lo dejó en la enfermería hasta la cena.

Por lo que no era sorpresa que Alfred avanzara con temor por entre las estanterías y caminara hasta la Sección Prohibida de la Biblioteca, temblando como un cubito de hielo en todo momento, para poder acceder a esos gruesos libros de sabio y oscuro conocimiento, menos mal que era estudiante de séptimo curso, pues de no serlo, tendría que hablar con Madame Pince y ella daba más miedo que Pevees cuando se enojaba.

-Bien Alfred, tú puedes…s-sólo d-debes en-trar a-a e-ese l-ug-gar-Dijo temblando de miedo ante la fina borla que separaba a los meros mortales de la peligrosa y oscura Sección Prohibida, en momentos así creía que incluso podría sonar la canción de Psicosis como fondo y caer rayos y truenas para darle un aspecto más tétrico. No es como si su imaginación era escasa, años viendo caricaturas habían logrado formar esa imagen del terror en su cerebro "heroico".

Su mano, temblorosa., se movió con cuidado hacia la fina separación entre él y aquellos libros de magia oscura, mientras que en su mente trataba de calmarse y se reprendía diciéndose de por que rayos no investigo en la sección normal antes que en "ese" lugar, cualquier idiota hubiese buscado en los libros de cuentos mágicos normales, antes de ir a meterse a la Sección Prohibida, pero no, él era Alfred F. Jones y según él, si había un misterio, la respuesta a este debía estar en el lugar más oscuro de la malvada biblioteca.

-Sin embargo, los misterios no siempre se encuentran en tinieblas, si no en frente de nuestras propias narices, pero somos tan ciegos de mente, que no somos capaces de observar sus respuestas tales y como son- Una voz sabia recitó aquellas palabras a sus espaldas, haciendo que Jones se paralizara al instante, para enseguida voltearse y ver con estupor al anciano director del colegio Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, sonreírle de manera cálida, mientras que sus ojos azules parecían analizar a Alfred con la fuerza de los rayos "X".

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!-Exclamó el joven como pudo, poniendo en evidencia el nombre del viejo mago, como si su sola presencia no bastara para delatar de quien se tratase. De inmediato, el joven entró en un extraño síndrome de timidez abrupta, y de esa manera se calló y se sonrojó levemente al ver su error puesto en evidencia ante aquel hombre de sabiduría increíble; Dumbledore, por el contrario, le sonrió de manera más calida al joven, incitándole a tomar un poco de confianza hacia su presencia y que no se sintiese intimidado, no había magia en ello, sólo un mero trato humano cordial y común.

-Veo, joven Jones, que busca algún tipo de lectura ligera, sin embargo, si desea que su mente descanse y se distraiga, le aconsejo que no lea aquellos libros- dijo, señalando con su mano derecha, la entrada a la Sección Prohibida-Sus pensamientos se volverán turbulentos, y corre el peligro de perderse entre las profundidades de las páginas que escribieron aquellos cuyas mentes se encontraban al borde del abismo. No se deben consultar, a menos de que sea de necesidad primaria para un trabajo escolar.

Alfred se sintió más pequeño que antes, y realmente estúpido al procesar las palabras que Dumbledore le había regalado.

-Yo…yo sólo pensaba que allí…- "¿Desde cuando balbuceo?" Se preguntó, mientras trataba de explicar su objetivo al viajo director, quien seguia sonriendo.

-Hoy es Navidad, es curioso que lo pase en la Biblioteca y no celebrando junto a sus compañeros-señaló- Aún falta para el banquete, ¿Qué tal si me acompaña a mi despacho y me explica que es lo que me desea decir entre esos balbuceos?

Jones asintió por inercia antes de seguir al mago, con los eventos que había sucedido la noche anterior, se le había olvidado completamente que aquel día era Navidad, ahora que se daba cuenta, ni siquiera se percató si le habían llegado regalos o algo, sólo se levantó esa mañana con el rumbo puesto en la biblioteca y como objetivo, descubrir que mierda era Kirkland antes de que el tiempo se escapase de sus manos como si fuese agua.

-"Bueno"- filosofó para si -"Tal vez Dumbledore me pueda ayudar, digo, él es el mejor mago con vida, y además me está invitando a su despacho…pero... ¿Y si no sabe de ese cuento? ¡¿Y si me cree loco? No todos los cuentos de hadas son reales pero ¡Por Merlín! Si la magia existe, tal vez alguno de esos cuentos sean reales… ¡¿O no?"- Aun que Dumbledore no le diese las respuestas, Alfred F. Jones no descansaría hasta averiguar la verdad sobre la naturaleza de Kirkland y que tenía que ver su sueño sacado de un cuento.

"Sólo debo confiar que las cosas irán bien, sólo debo pensar que todo se solucionará y descubriré este acertijo…" Jones no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a la gárgola que velaba las escaleras hacia el despacho del Director, sólo prestó atención cuando el anciano hombre dijo "Tarta de Melaza" y ella parecía ser la contraseña de entrada.

Ambos magos subieron por las largas escaleras de caracol, iluminadas por algunas antorchas entre tramo y tramo, hasta por fin llegar a un descanso y a una puerta de roble que se abrió ante la presencia de ambos, dejando ver una sala gigante y circular, con cuadros de antiguos magos y brujas por doquier, cuenta la leyenda que se trataban de los viejos directores del colegio de Magia, conformando el decorado que se sostenía en muebles de apariencia pesada, sobre todo el escritorio con las patas en forma de garra, y un estante donde había objetos que en su vida, Jones, jamás había visto, los cuales soltaban ruiditos extraños que daban una apariencia un tanto divertida a la estancia.

En sí, el lugar lejos de parecer distante y frío, era acogedor y por sobre todo interesante con tantos artilugios que se tenían por allí; Alfred observaba todo con los ojos de un niño que acababa de entrar a Zonko por primera vez en su vida, sus ojos iban desde los extraños aparatitos, hasta la rara ave de plumas rojas y doradas que se posaba al lado del escritorio del director.

-Wow…-dejó escapar por lo bajo, impresionado, logrando así sacar una risita al director.

-Por favor Alfred, siéntate- dijo indicándole una de los grandes sitiales ubicados frente a frente, sólo separados por el escritorio del profesor, acomodándose en uno de los muebles y sonriéndole al joven de manera cálida. Nuevamente, Alfred se sintió examinado por ese par de ojos azules como si se tratase de rayos "X" mientras trataba de conservar la calma y no sentirse tan pequeño al tomar asiento.

-Así que dígame, joven Jones, ¿Qué hacia alguien que rechaza las Artes Oscuras, curioseando entre las estanterías que encierran los más temibles secretos?

-"No se va con rodeos"- pensó Alfred, tratando de acomodar sus palabras en su mente. Eran tantos acontecimientos, tantas imágenes en tan poco tiempo, que se sentía aturdido, como si se hubiese caído de la escoba a gran altura y se hubiese dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- Yo…pensé que allí estaría…algo…que…que creí…que me serviría…

Albus Dumbledore contempló al joven, no hacía falta usar legeremancia, o en su defecto, ser un genio, para saber que Alfred Jones no estaba siendo del todo sincero con él, sin embargo, sabía que no había que presionarlo demasiado para que contara lo que le aquejaba.

-Merodear es una práctica que muchos alumnos en Hogwarts han adoptado, algunos con mayor éxito, otros no tanto-Comentó el hombre como no quiere la cosa- Recuerdo en especial a un cuarto que se dedicaba a hacerlo con regularizada, y solían meterse en muchos problemas- Alfred tragó en seco ¿Eso quería decir que el director le castigaría por andar en la Sección Prohibida?-Pero eso era producto, más que nada, de las bromas que solían gastar al personal. Aparente, tanto Gryffindors y Slytherin comparten ese desdén por las reglas, de manera diferente, claro está, pero los enemigos _siempre_ son más parecidos de lo que se cree.

-Pero los Slytherin son unos presumidos-rebatió Jones inflando sus mejillas infantilmente- Siempre se pavonean como los mejores, que son superiores a todos los demás… ¡sobre todo Kirkland! Él es…-"No sé lo que es…" el león se interrumpió en medio de sus alegatos, había dado con el punto base de todo su problema.

-No es ser Slytherin lo que hace presumida a la persona, es su propia personalidad, sin embargo intuyo que no se trata de un simple alegato por la vieja rivalidad que existe entre casas ¿no es así?

Nuevamente, Alfred había quedado sin palabras, estaba seguro, Dumbledore le leía la mente o algo, por que tenía un don para sacarle toda la información así de fácil- "¿O será que yo me doblego fácilmente? ¡Imposible! ¡Yo soy un héroe, y eso no es de héroes!".

-Yo…profesor Dumbledore ¿usted ha oído hablar sobre la leyenda que cuenta como los Magos y Brujas se crearon?-Preguntó con cierta timidez, poco común en él, pero si había llegado hasta allí, nada perdía con preguntar a un hombre que estaba seguro tenía más de 100 años de existencia.

-¿Esa era la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza al querer adentrarse en la Sección Prohibida?, pues tenía razón, esa leyenda no se encuentra en los libros regulares de la Biblioteca, pero tampoco se encuentra en dicho lugar…-Dumbledore tomó su varita y la agitó con elegancia, un corto movimiento que invocó a un pesado y viejo ejemplar empastado en cuero rojo y con un extraño símbolo celta en él…parecían rosas…-Perdona mi falta de modestia en las siguientes palabras, pero un libro tan valioso sólo se puede encontrar en el despacho del directo- Albus sonrió a su pupilo mientras habría las páginas que se encontraban en alguna clase de idioma antiguo que Alfred era incapaz de traducir-Es una historia muy vieja, pocos la conocen, incluso a pasado a transformarse en un mero cuento para dormir y para enseñar a los niños que no existen magos puros…como lo eran los "Hijos de la Sangre".

"Hijos de la Sangre" aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Alfred como si se tratasen de un eco que rememoraban los años donde su padre, Frederick, le contaba a su hermano y a él historias para dormir…los Hijos de la Sangre sonaban como algo sacado de una de esas viejas historias, aún que recordaba más la de un bosque mágico.

-Los Hijos de la Sangre son magos que han nacido de la misma magia, están hechos completamente de magia y encerrado en cuerpos humanos que crecen con una increíble lentitud- recitaba el anciano profesor, mientras pasaba uno de sus largos y blanquecinos dedos sobre las palabras en tinta oxidada, como si leyese una definición- Ellos nacen en un bosque mágico, libre de manchas, donde…

-…Sólo los puros pueden entrar…El Bosque de las Animas…-completó Jones, pasmado de conocer esa información- Pero…esa es una leyenda ¿No es así? No existe ningún mago que sea puro totalmente, ¡eso es imposible!

El director observó por unos momentos a su alumno, sopesando las opciones y las consecuencias de estas sobre Alfred, las palabras eran mucho más poderosas que las espadas, o que las varitas.

-Hay muchas cosas que parecen imposibles de creer, sin embargo no se deben dar por sentadas de que no existen- su voz sonaba firme y cautelosa, bastante seria, pero a la vez cercana, como si se tratase de un misterio a plana vista, como si se estuviera revelando más de lo que se debía- Los muggles no creen que los magos y las brujas existimos a su lado, sin embargo aquí permanecemos por milenios…

Alfred sostuvo la mirada de Dumbledore por unos segundos, antes de desviarla pensando en las palabras de Dumbledore.

Si era como decía el Director, ¿Kirkland sería un Hijo de la Sangre? Era una posibilidad, una gran posibilidad, sin embargo eso no respondía a su cambio de actitud drástico, ni a las mariposas de su sueño que coincidían con las del recuerdo del Slytherin. Alfred estaba seguro de ser un mestizo, su padre mago, su madre, para su suplicio, la peor muggle que existía en el mundo ¿Qué tenía que ver él en todo eso?

-Profesor Dumbledore… ¿Puede prestarme su libro? ¡Juro que lo cuidaré y protegeré con mi vida!-Alfred se había levantado de su asiento, poniendo sus manos a ambos lados del manuscrito, observado al viejo director de manera seria, y un tanto desesperada; Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, antes de sonreír levemente y entregar el pesado volumen a su alumno.

-Sé que lo cuidará con su vida, un hombre en su condición lo hará, así que considérelo un regalo de Navidad de mi parte, lo encontrará realmente instructivo cuando encuentre un diccionario que le corresponda para una traducción prolija- Sonrió levemente- El idioma de los celtas no es tan difícil como parece, se debe estudiar y tratar como cada idioma, con respeto y cuidado para poder entenderlo.

Alfred sonrió abiertamente, emocionado, había conseguido una pista perfecta para comenzar su investigación, ahora sólo faltaba conseguir un libro de "Celta para tontos" y traducir el libro. Tenía un plan en mente, y poco a poco comenzaba a cobrar vida ante sus ojos.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron una rapidez increíble, y pronto el castillo Hogwarts estuvo nuevamente lleno de estudiantes que comenzaban con un nuevo tiempo de estudio, lleno de pruebas y tareas, pareciera que los profesores del castillo sólo pudieron pensar en horribles castigos escolares y educativos para los jóvenes que poco a poco se reintegraban a su vida en el colegio. Sí, dos semanas de descanso eran un peligro para los adolescentes que a esas alturas de la vida sólo querían, dormir, ligar con alguien, festejar, y comer; una gran y productiva vida .

-¡Estoy cansado de esta mierda!-Explotó Lovino Vargas una fría mañana de enero, completamente estresado ante la horrible traducción de runas antiguas que tenía en frente. Ve a Hogwarts, decían, Será divertido, decían. Él les iba a meter por donde mejor les cupiera su diversión, ¡Él sólo deseaba estar en su casa comiendo tomates y durmiendo la siesta sin estar preocupado del bastardo español, que para colmo, se metía al castillo para intentar violarlo!, en palabras serias, él estaba considerando abandonar el puto colegio, de verdad, ya no soportaba con tantas cosas ¡Por el amor de Dios eran adolescentes! ¡¿Cómo mierda quieren que traduzca esa mierda para la próxima clase que sería en un par de horas? Él mundo se había vuelto loco.

-Fratello, tranquilo, yo se que tú puedes- Y para colmo, Lovino tenía que soportar la irritante voz de su hermano; en otras circunstancias habría realizado una escena de "Me siento especial por que mi estúpido hermano me apoya" si no fuese por el hecho de que Feliciano estaba colgado del cuello del macho patatas, así que su irritación había llegado al máximo.

Y es por eso que el desayuno de aquella mañana fue interrumpido por las lindas palabrotas de una sucia boca italiana en estado de rabia, que sólo Snape pudo apagar imponiéndole un castigo de ayudar, aquella noche, al viejo Filch a limpiar a la sala de Trofeos.

Sin embargo, como a dicho profesor le gustaba hacer sufrir al pobre italiano que le tenía pánico, castigo además a su hermano menor, cuya culpa carecía, y a Ludwing, quien se mostró sorprendido y luego irritado. Snape era injusto, incluso con los de su propia casa.

Por otro lado, Francis coqueteaba descaradamente con un Matthew que no parecía estar en sus cabales, desde hacían días que se veía decaído, o más bien hipnotizado, a total merced del galo que sonreía mostrando culpa en sus ojos.

-Es la única forma de mantenerte a salvo, mon amour- le dijo abrazándolo- El Imperio no durará más…debo encontrar la forma de alargarlo hasta poder sacarte de aquí, cheri- Con cuidado, el de barba incipiente se acercó a Williams y le besó la frente. Debía encontrar la forma de mantener a Matthew por más tiempo, y si debía usar maldiciones imperdonables para cambiar a su adorado petit, entonces las utilizaría.

_El fin justifica los medios._

-"¿De verdad los justifica?"-Pensaba por su parte Arthur, mientras caminaba por el solitario pasillo del cuarto piso, completamente abrigado por su túnica negra y una larga bufanda esmeralda y de plata, que se enrollaba alrededor de su cuello- "¿De verdad el fin justifica los medios? Se pone mucho en riesgo..sin embargo, un juramento es un juramento y lo cumpliré al pie de la letra, madre, cumpliré el juramento que le hice antes de que ellos…"- Se paró cuando un grupo de Hufflepuff pasó a su lado, entre ellos, la chica mexicana que una vez había visto coquetear con Alfred.

Levemente, y sin que nadie lo notase, volvió sus ojos completamente verdes, haciendo que la mochila de la chica se rasgase por completo y haciendo que todas sus cosas se destruyeran; una jugarreta infantil, sí, pero era divertido hacerla sufrir de vez en cuando.

Por que nadie tenía derecho a posar sus ojos en Alfred Jones…sólo él.

Sonrió con suficiencia mientras pasaba pisando las cosas de la chica y perderse por el pasillo siguiente, recordando levemente a aquel dulce niño de ojos azules que le ponía tan feliz cuando era niño; ahora que la muerte le era cercana, ahora que rondaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con total libertad, era capaz de recordar episodios que creyó completamente olvidados. Entre ellos, se encontraba el recuerdo de su mejor amigo de la infancia, un niño rubio y de energía increíble, ojos azules brillantes como el mismo cielo que veía desde su cabaña, aquellos ojos sinceros y dulces de Alfred Crowley, aquel niño que hacia bastante le había entregado su corazón y se había transformado en su prometido…sin embargo, todo se había caído en pedazos con la muerte de sus padres, con la desaparición de su amado…con la destrucción de su vida, todo había caído en pedazos como un espejo roto, y ahora…debía seguir adelante, debía continuar y lograr vivir.

El problema es que Jones era podidamente similar a Crowley, aquel niño con el que compartía su magia de manera especial, así que no fue casualidad que Kirkland, ahora lo admitía, había caído enamorado del joven desde que lo vio, había caído ante esos ojos azules dulces.

-I won't say I'm in love…-susurró con fuerza, no lo diría, él no podía amar a Alfred, por que todo se iría por el retrete, la pureza…la magia manchada ¡No! Jamás se perdonaría manchar la magia, antes muerto, y si para evitar aquello debía suprimir su amor por Jones, debía hacerlo.

Pero entonces…pero entonces no sería feliz y no cumpliría parte de su juramento…

El fin justifica los medios, y eso debía grabárselo en la cabeza de una buena puta vez.

* * *

-Árbol genealógico de los Hijos de la Sangre en Gran Bretaña-Leyó Alfred en el descanso, completamente encerrado en su habitación y mandando a la mierda los deberes, por fin había logrado traducir algo interesante, algo que podría hacer la conexión con Kirkland.

Con cuidado, fue leyendo los nombres, afortunadamente no necesitaba del diccionario para poder hacer la traducción, eran apellidos y nombres completamente entendibles, que a medida que avanzaba el árbol, se les iba adjuntado grabados imágenes, fotografías de manera que eran más reconocibles a la vista.

-Ok, aquí está la noble familia Black…vaya, duró bastante poco como Hijos de la Sangre…-la unión de Arpegius Black con Alessa Connors, había acabado con la "pureza" real de esa familia, ahora eran simplemente puros- ¿Me pregunto si tendrán que ver con Sirius Black? ¡Vamos Alfred! No es tiempo de distracciones.

Pasó un buen rato leyendo los nombres, que en un principio eran demasiados, tantos que pensó que a penas podría con todos ellos, sin embargo, a medida de que los siglos pasaban y él daba la vuelta a las páginas, los nombres comenzaban a escasear, y las imágenes a abundar.

Ya iba por la página número 172 que daba vuelta, cuando las campanadas resonaron en la torre, tenía que ir a clases, o se arriesgaba a un horrible castigo por parte de McGonagall, y él no sería quien hiciera enojar a su Jefa de Casa.

Con cuidado, marcó la página indicada con un trocito de papel que usaba para hacer anotaciones sobre las mismas del libro, y lo cerró, escondiéndolo en su baúl bajo su cama y cerrándolo con un hechizo y contraseña. Nadie se podía enterar que él poseía un libro de ese estilo, nadie, ni siquiera Kiku podía saberlo y eso que hablaba de todo con su amigo japonés, quien últimamente se mostraba distante de su presencia.

De cualquier forma, para tener dos horas libres, había descubierto muchas cosas, como que la familia Kirkland aparecía inmaculada hasta la última página que vio, en la cual aparecía un cejón con cara de pocos amigos y que rezaba el nombre de Scott Kirkland, y su fecha de nacimiento aparecía marcada en el 1532 y con un guión que hacía sospechar a Alfred que seguía con vida ¿Serían él y Arthur parientes de alguna clase?- "Bueno, tienen las mismas cejas"- se dijo mientras bajaba por la torre de Gryffindor rumbo a la sala de Transformaciones- "Algo es algo, tal vez sea su padre o que se yo".

Pero no sólo le había llamado la atención la familia Kirkland, si no que por un momento su corazón se paró al ver un grabado de un hombre extremadamente similar a su padre que rezaba con el nombre de Frederick Crowley, quien aparecía con fecha de nacimiento en el 1130 y se había casado con una mujer llamada Kathleen Swan, de un rostro extremadamente dulce y cabello que parecía flotar a su alrededor.

Debía ser que ver tantas familias por tanto tiempo, tantos rostros, le hacía encontrar similitudes con los que él conocía, además, solían decir que en el mundo habían por lo menos 5 personas parecidas a ti, así que era lógico que un hombre de siglos pasados fuese similar a su padre, aún cuando seguía siendo perturbador el parecido.

Fuese lo que fuese, aun quedaban más de 30 páginas que él debía revisar, eso ya cabría para la noche, cuando estuviese calientito en su camita, con el libro entre sus piernas y mientras todos dormían para evitar interrupciones molestas que pudieran destrozar su investigación de semanas.

Sí, a la noche revisaría lo que quedaba con las familias de Gran Bretaña antes de pasar a las características de cada familiar y sus escudos y el demás blá blá blá, que debía tomar.

* * *

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó por quincuagésima vez Lovino, tratando de sacarle más brillo al estúpido marco de oro de un tipo que sonreía egocéntricamente tras una gafas y cuya placa decía James Potter. Él nunca odió tanto a alguien como a ese idiota que sonreía y que de vez en cuando desaparecía para ir a aparecer en la foto de un equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor que parecía celebrar una gran victoria. Ni siquiera al bastardo español lo odiaba tanto como al engreído tarado de la foto que ahora se besaba con una pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Cuida tu boca, mocoso mal educado- Le apestó Filch, quien limpiaba el estante de los trofeos con toda su fuerza y una diversidad de limpiadores mágicos, de los cuales ninguno era suficiente por si sólo para dejar reluciente la madera de cedrón. Nada podía tener el victo bueno de ese viejo gato hasta que los ojos de las personas no se quemasen por el brillo que despidieran las piezas.

Y hablando de gatos, a pesar de tener que trabajar, Feliciano se encontraba jugueteando con la Señora Norris, aparentemente era la única persona, aparte del celador del colegio, que era capaz de acercarse a la gata sin sufrir horribles daños, tal vez por eso era que él no se las cobraba con fuerza con el chico.

-Malditos extranjeros, no era suficiente con que Hogwarts aceptara a toda Gran Bretaña aquí, si no que a Dumbledore se le ocurrió mandar becas de intercambio a todos los colegios del mundo para que viniesen mocosos engreídos y molestos a destrozar mi escasa calma. Por lo menos británicos tienen modales, no como tú y tu sucia boca que sólo sabe maldecir- Y otra vez Filch se quejaba molesto, con su lengua serpentina lanzándole claras indirectas a los tres adolescentes presentes, los tres con un sentimiento increíblemente incómodo, era verdad que no eran oriundos de la isla, y era verdad que eran mal vistos por los estudiantes británicos, pero nadie decía nada, nadie los detestaba tanto como el celador del colegio, él era capaz de darle los peores castigos si era posible, sólo por ser extranjeros. Incluso era capaz de tratar a Ludwing de asqueroso Nazi, cuando el pobre chico ni siquiera había nacido en esa época y lo único nazi que tenía era un tío lejano que sirvió a Hitler y del cual su familia no hablaba.

-¡Gattino!-la señora Norris se escapó de las manos de Feliciano en un descuido de este, y había salido corriendo por entre las piernas de Ludwing, botando la cubeta llena de líquido de limpieza y haciendo que Lovino se cayese para atrás en un intento de esquivarla.

-¡Señora Norris!-Exclamó Filch, tomando a la gata entre sus brazos. El pobre animal lucía completamente estresado y alterado, de un momento a otro había pasado de la alegría y el ronroneo, a estar sumamente nerviosa en los brazos de su dueño- ¡No se muevan!- dijo él- ¡Volveré, luego de ir a buscar más líquido de limpieza, más les vale que este desastre no esté aquí para cuando yo aparezca!-Y rápidamente se fue con su gata nerviosa en las manos, la que no dejaba de maullar desesperada como si le estuviesen maltratando.

-Qué extraño-Comentó Felicciano ayudando a Ludwing a limpiar con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios-Yo estaba jugando con el gattino y de pronto salió corriendo como si le hubiesen tirado la cola.

-Realmente extraño…-susurró vagamente el alemán- No pareciera que Pevees anduviese cerca como para alterarla tanto.

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Se quieren callar ambos? ¡No tenías por que mierda estar jugando con ese estúpido gato, y tú cállate por que no me agradas, maldito macho patatas!- Lovino había estallado nuevamente, tirando al piso su paño de limpieza, con ganas de golpear a alguien severamente.

Pero sus planes homicidas se vieron completamente interrumpidos cuando las flamas de las velas cambiasen drásticamente de color a verde, violeta y azul, y tres figuras encapuchadas aparecían en cada vía de escapa de la estancia, como guardianes oscuros, como dementores al asecho de su próxima presa.

De inmediato los hermanos italianos corrieron a ponerse a salvo tras la gran espalda de Ludwing, quien tenía su varita en alto, visiblemente serio y con un miedo que le recorría por la espina dorsal similar a la sensación de la caída lenta del agua fría por ella.

-Double, Double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble- Canturreaba una de las figures encapuchadas, su único distintivo, eran unos ojos completamente verdes, perturbante.

-Sólo necesitamos a dos de ustedes- Siseó una voz femenina, de brillantes ojos azules, más fríos que el mismo hielo.

-Hay que separar a la pareja feliz, da- Susurró la figura de ojos violetas y voz que pretendía ser infantil. La figura de ojos verdes no se movió cuando Ludwing trató de defenderse lanzándole un Expelliermus, sin embargo el hechizo rebotó con lo que parecía ser un círculo mágico, dirigiéndose a quién lo había convocado, tirándolo hacia la pared, logrando que a su paso Feliciano y Lovino también salieran despedidos.

-¡¿Qué mierda sucede?-Gritó el italiano mayor, asustado, mientras abrazaba a su hermano tembloroso- ¡CONTESTÉN! ¡¿QUÉ PRETENDEN?

-Los impuros deben callarse cuando deben escuchar a sus seres superiores-La fría voz femenina se hizo escuchar, haciendo que de la nada los hermanos se separaran, cayendo Lovino a los pies de la figura de ojos verdes y Felicciano mucho más lejos de él- Hermano, es hora, será mejor que nos llevemos a las dos luces cuanto antes…el squid no tardará en volver…

-Yo me encargo del impuro-Susurró el de ojos verdes.

-Está bien, nosotros nos adelantaremos un poco, da, esta noche el ritual estará casi completo.

De inmediato, las figuras de Ludwing y Lovino se elevaron en el aire, rodeados de unos extraños colores violeta y azul, dejando al pobre Felicciano en estado completo de shock.

-¡LUD! ¡FRATELLO!-Gritó lo que más podía, sin embargo nadie escuchó sus llamados ni sus súplicas al ver como sus seres queridos desaparecían junto a esas sombras frente a sus ojos.

Entonces Felicciano escuchó los pasos que se acercaban del otro encapuchado, quien se descorrió de las sombras, mostrándose ante el italiano.

-Tú…

-I'm so Sorry…

Una luz verde cubrió toda la sala de los trofeos.

* * *

-Scott Kirkland, primogénito de Hadrien Kirkland y Berenice O'Donell…mmm…y aquí sigue una lista de sus hijos, veamos- Alfred comenzó a repasar con su dedo los nombres y los rostros de los hijos del matrimonio, todos varones- Ciam Kirkland, Liam Kirkland, ¡vaya! ¡Gemelos también!...aquí aparece un tal Glen, mmm…tiene un rostro bastante aburrido...

El libro se resbaló de las manos de Alfred al ver quien era el último hijo de la familia Kirkland, nacido en 1883 hasta el presente, de cabellos rubios desordenados y ojos increíblemente verdes a pesar de que su imagen, contraria a la de sus hermanos, era una fotografía en blanco y negro…

-Arthur…es Arthur…- No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía ser cierto lo que sus ojos veían, ese de allí era Arthur, quien miraba todo de manera tímida, y de vez en cuando aparecía en un retrato familiar. Era el Kirkland del recuerdo, era el Arthur del tren…era ese Kirkland que parecía asustado del gran mundo…-No puede ser…debe haber algo, debe haber algo más.

Corrió por las páginas cuando encontró a un niño de ojos brillantes y sonrisa coqueta que saludaba a todos los que le veían.

-¿Alfred Frederick Crowley?

* * *

**_YA! -se tira contra el suelo- TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIRLO! tuve problemas para escribir este capi, pues en un momento mi musa me abandono ¬¬ así que me tuve que valer por otros medios. Sin embargo logré terminar antes de que Julio termine wiii!_**

**_Reviews?^^_**

**_con Amor ProngsKJ_**


	9. Broken Wings

_**Hola a Todos^^! Unas aclaraciones antes de comenzar el fanfiction y que creo que son primordiales para que la historia continúe.**_

_**Primero que todo, el fic se ambienta en los años 80', por la sencilla razón de que en el universo de Harry Potter se conoce el mundo de los 70' con mis amados Merodeadores y Lily Evans, y los 90' con la historia de Harry ya conocida. Por lo mismo trato de adjuntarme al contexto cultural de la época, y al pensamiento de esos tiempos, y por lo mismo, mostrar a personajes de los libros mucho más jóvenes o en su etapa escolar, como los Weasley^^**_

_**Segundo. Con el tiempo he escrito muchos bosquejos del fic, para llegar a la parte que vamos a adentrarnos ahora, y tras mucho trabajo, depresiones, musas que vienen y van, encontré el final perfecto para la historia, no alejado del original, pero si un tanto diferente ¡NO SE ASUSTEN! ¡No me pondré a Rowling y mataré a todos! sólo a los que sean estrictamente necesarios.**_

_**Tercero. Quedan pocos capítulos de la historia, al terminarla pienso hacer una re-edición del fic, pues tras leerlo de tomo y lomo me di cuenta de la evolución de mi escritura; desde una muy infantil a la que han presenciado desde los últimos capítulos.**_

_**Cuarto. Pues nada, disfruten de este mágico mundo, muchas gracias por leer, con Amor 3 ProngsKJ**_

_**PD. ningún personaje es mío, salvo la gente random, pero los demás son de JK y de Himaruya-Sama...de ser míos...dios, que no haría.**_

* * *

Broken Wings

_Londres, 1945_

_Las calles de la capital de Inglaterra se veían más vivas que nunca, ahora que la guerra, que la oscuridad había acabado, los habitantes ingleses por fin podían caminar por las adoquinadas calles de Londres con tranquilidad, sin miedo a morir por balas enemigas, sin miedo a no poder dormir debido a las alarmas de aviones alemanes sobrevolando sus hogares. Londres volvía a la paz, a levantarse de las cenizas como el ave fénix que era, lo que resultaba muy propicio para que la vida de desarrollara, y para que los paseos por la capital europea se volviesen a realizar con toda normalidad._

_Berenice Kirkland caminaba con tranquilidad por las añejas calles, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro; pronto sería Navidad y ella deseaba que su pequeño hijo pudiese ver a su familia en tan especial fecha, después de todo, el aislamiento no era favorable para nadie, y si bien el Bosque de las Animas propiciaba las cualidades mágicas idóneas para que Arthur creciera y se desarrollara, no se podía estar todo el tiempo alejados de quienes les querían._

_-¿Falta mucho, Mummy?-Preguntó una pequeña y tímida voz, cercana a la altura del suelo. Berenice bajó su mirada y le sonrió a su hijo que aparentaba, aún, unos pobres tres años de edad, y que observaba la vida de la ciudad con una asombrosa curiosidad, típica en los niños, atípica en él._

_-Ya no tanto, bebé-Le contestó con dulzura la mujer de rostro joven y ojos sabios- Pronto llegaremos a la calle principal, se supone que allí nos estarán esperando tu padre y tus hermanos para ir a Castle Combe._

_-¿Por qué debemos esperarlos allí? ¿No sería más fácil abrir un portal directo a Castle Combe?-Volvió a inquirir el más joven del clan Kirkland, apurando su paso para poder alcanzar el ritmo que llevaba su madre al cruzar entre la muchedumbre que se conglomeraba en las calles._

_-Porqué-Comenzó con cierto misterio la mujer-No podrías ver quien vino hoy a visitarte, y que no sabe como llegar hasta Castle Combe si no es por medio muggle. Aún no entiendo como a Frederick y a Kathleen le gustan tantos los muggles…-sonrió levemente y miró a su hijo, cuyos ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al escuchar el nombre de los padres de su prometido._

_-¡¿Ha venido Alfred?! ¡P-pero él dijo que iría con sus padres a Nueva York mientras las cosas entre los muggles se calmasen!-Exclamo Arthur, soltándose de su madre y moviendo sus pequeños bracitos a sus lados, gestualizando con ellos para enfatizar su profundo asombro, y de paso, la emoción de ver a la persona con la que algún día, se uniría para siempre._

_Berenice río bajito ante la emoción clara de su pequeño retoño, Arthur podría vivir mucho, podría ser bastante serio, un pequeño león cuando lo deseaba, pero en el fondo…en el fondo algo de la infancia quedaba aún él plasmado al no poder crecer con la rapidez de los magos normales, e incluso, los de su misma clase._

_-Las cosas se han tranquilizado entre los muggles, cariño ¿ves como todos ellos sonríen y se van más tranquilos? Ellos han sufrido durante mucho tiempo, ahora, ellos disfrutan de que la guerra que los tenía prisioneros ha acabado al fin, así que es muy seguro que Alfred y su familia vuelva a Londres. Además, creo que será favorable para ti que conozcas el mundo de ellos ¿No? siempre es interesante conocer a todas esas personas, aun que sean muggles._

_-Pero los muggles no creen en la magia…y son raros, tienen aparatos extraños-Arthur frunció sus pequeñas cejas, con seriedad ante sus propias palabras. Resultaba una escena bastante chistosa de ver, por una parte, se tenía a un ser humano con la sabiduría de más de 60 años, y por otro, la apariencia de un pequeño niño que aún dependía del cuidado de sus padres._

_-Algunos muggles lo hacen-Contestó Berenice con una bendita paciencia que había adquirido luego de cuatro embarazos y cinco pequeños monstruos-Algunos muggles creen en la magia y han creado cuentos fantásticos sobre ella…aún que generalmente los magos y brujas son malvados, pero ambos sabemos que son esos magos que no respetan la magia._

_-Los impuros._

_Berenice asintió con una leve sonrisa._

_Ambos, madre e hijo, doblaron en la esquina más próxima para dar con la calle central, la que gozaba de un aire renovado tras la post guerra, y donde se veía unos sonrientes ingleses vender sus productos de manera cordial y tranquila. Arthur, observaba todo con curiosidad infantil, ingenuidad en sus grandes y sabios ojos verdes; a pesar de haber vivido más de 60 años, poco conocía de aquel mundo que no era el Bosque de las Animas, sólo lo conocía a través de libros, y un poco en sus leves experiencias en Castle Combe. La mayoría de las veces, las personas le iban a ver a su cabaña en medio del mágico bosque puro._

_-¿Quieres una manzana de caramelo, guapo?-Una señora regordeta, de mejillas rojizas y sonrisa amable había sacado del asombro al pequeño, quien de inmediato se escondió tras su madre que le sonrió a la mujer._

_-Es muy tímido con los extraños- Le explicó, a lo que la señora regordeta sonrió aún más._

_-Eso lo hace ver aún más dulce- Y con cuidado le extendió una hermosa manzana en un palito. Arthur jamás había visto algo similar, sus ojos y todo su ser brillaba de la emoción al sentir el aroma tan dulce que emanaba del caramelo recién hecho._

_Sonrojándose bastante, debido a que esa no era una actitud muy madura de su parte, observó a su madre con clara ilusión, y ella sólo sonrió aún más._

_-Ve Arthur, tómala- Dijo, dándole un pequeño empujoncito a su hijo menor, quien con timidez en sus movimientos tomó el fino caramelo en sus manos._

_-Gracias-Susurró cohibido, volviéndose a esconder tras su madre, y arrancando un par de risas de las mujeres, y viendo como la señora se alejaba dentro de lo que parecía ser una tienda llena de caramelos de distintos colores, formas y tamaños. Arthur estaba muy impresionado._

_-Como un niño en una dulcería- Canturreó su madre antes de volver a emprender marcha hacia un grupo de hombre pelirrojos que estaban parados en la esquina siguiente, al costado de un lujoso y moderno automóvil. Arthur al verlos, se soltó de su madre y corrió en dirección de aquel grupo, donde un hombre de cabellos pelirrojos extendió sus brazos para alzarlo en el aire y abrazarlo con dulzura. Su padre._

_-Estás diez centímetros más alto desde la última vez que te vi, pequeño-Comentó con una risa Hadrien Kirkland, revolviéndolo los desordenados cabellos rubios a su hijo. De todo el clan Kirkland, era el menor el más parecido a su madre._

_-Pero sigue siendo una pulga-Rió a su lado otro de los hombres pelirrojos, uno de cabellos cobrizos y pecoso en extremo que se aferraba al hombre de quien podría ser su reflejo y que se acercó a Arthur para comenzar a picarle los cachetes insistentemente, logrando que él frunciera el seño, bastante enojado._

_-¡No soy una pulga!-Exclamó el rubio de la familia, con sus mejillas completamente rojas y muy indignado- ¡Tengo más de 60 años! ¡Soy un adulto!_

_-Sí, uno que mide con suerte 85 centímetros y que aparenta no tener más de 3 años de edad- Siseó con elegancia un pelirrojo de rostro engreído, que entre sus labios tenía prendido un cigarrillo-Sigues siendo una pulga, Bunnybro._

_-Scott, ya deja de molestar a tu hermano, ustedes también Ciam y Liam, compórtense a la altura de su edad- Berenice miró con enfado a sus hijos mayores quienes hicieron una leve reverencia y se quedaron callados._

_-Son infantiles-Rió por lo bajo el último de los pelirrojos, ya dentro de las gamas de los rubios, el que había permanecido en silencio, Glen, quien leía un libro de manera aburrida. Berenice suspiró, sus demonios no tenían arreglo._

_La familia habló un poco, banalidades, Berenice ponía al día a su marido sobre los avances de su pequeño hijo, que desde hacia un tiempo, había logrado envejecer dos años, desde que conoció al pequeño de los Crowley, y eso sí que era un gran alivio para sus padres. Temían que algo les sucediera a ellos a sus hijos mayores y Arthur quedara sólo y desvalido._

_-¿De dónde sacaron ese auto?-preguntó Berenice a su marido e hijos._

_-Privilegios de ser una de las familias más poderosas de Gran Bretaña- Dijo Glen, sin despegar su mirada del libro que traía, Berenice enarcó una ceja sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que había dicho su hijo._

_-Lo compramos, es un Rolls Royce-Comentó Hadrien, abriendo la puerta con un suave movimiento de su mano, indicándole a su mujer que entrase en el lujoso aparato, mágicamente modificado a las conveniencias de la numerosa familia- En King's Cross nos están esperando la familia Crowley, y no debemos llegar tarde._

_-La puntualidad es un don que ellos carecen-Rió Berenice, tomando en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo en el asiento delantero, y esperando a que el quinteto de pelirrojos subiera a él._

_Rápidamente, la familia emprendió camino, y no demoraron demasiado en llegar a la vieja estación de trenes, donde tuvieron que esperar, para variar, a la familia Crowley, quienes veinte minutos más tarde llegaron a la estancia, siendo Alfred, el hijo de aparentes seis años, el que corrió con todas su fueras para abrazar a su "adorable mariposa de alas verdes"_

_-¡Artie! ¡Te he extrañado un montón!-Decía el pequeño niño abrazando más a su prometido, con una gran y risueña sonrisa, contrastando con la tímida y tsundere del de ojos verdes- ¡No creerías las cosas que hemos visto en Nueva York! ¡Es gigante! ¡Mucho más que Londres! ¡Hay millares de cosas! ¡Y gente que va de aquí para allá! ¡Y no sólo los muggles, si no que también esos impuros que creen llamarse magos!_

_-¡Eh! Respira un poco, pequeño héroe, que te atragantas con las palabras- Rió estruendosamente Frederick Crowley, mientras saludaba a los Kirkland, a su lado, su esposa Kathleen reía de las reacciones de su hijo de buena gana._

_-Mucho tiempo separados les hace mal, Alfred se pone más hiperactivo que nunca- Kathleen besó la mejilla de su marido, sonriendo de la misma manera pícara que su pequeño hijo que no paraba de hablar sobre América, con lujo de detalles, para que de esta manera Arthur pudiese imaginar algo de sus recuerdos._

_-Parece que te gusta mucho América, incluso tu acento ha cambiado-Dijo con voz suave el pequeño rubio, bajando su cabecita, tal vez a Alfred le gustase tanto América que un día decidiría, simplemente, no volver más._

_-¡Sí! ¡Me ha gustado mucho!...sin embargo- Alfred tomó ambas manos de su prometido y le miró con devoción en su mirada-Siempre he de volver al lado de mi bella mariposa de alas verdes. Aun que tal vez, pudiera encerrarte en un frasco y llevarte a America ¡Quiero mostrarte todo el mundo! ¡Yo daré mi vida por protegerte! Por que te amo, Arthur._

_Las mejillas de Arthur se tiñeron de un suave rosado, y con cuidado, sonrió a su amado prometido; fue entonces cuando unos chicos más grandes pasaron corriendo entre ellos, haciendo que Arthur perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás, logrando que se golpeara por la cabeza. Por otra parte, Alfred miró con odio a esos muggles y de inmediato sus ojos se volvieron azules por completo, haciendo que todo se detuviera a su alrededor, sus padres ni siquiera alcanzaron a reaccionar antes de que su hijo parase el tiempo y conjurase una horrible maldición que comenzó a hacer sangrar a ambos chicos por los ojos y oídos, escuchándolos gritar de un agudo dolor._

_-Nadie puede dañar a mi bella mariposa de alas verdes-Susurró con una frialdad increíble en sus palabras, él no era un niño indefenso, tenía 53 años de edad encerrado en cuerpo de "inocencia infantil", nadie podía dañar a quien más amaba, nadie podía hacerlo._

_De pronto el tiempo volvió a correr, mostrando a ambos niños tendidos inconscientes en el piso, con hemorragia severa. _

_Alfred se volteó y vio como los ojos de su madre brillaban en un intenso turquesa; de inmediato, el niño de ojos azules detuvo su magia y corrió a abrazar a su prometido._

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- El niño estaba al borde las lágrimas al abrazar a Arthur, quien asintió levemente y se abrazó con fuerza a Alfred, llorando silenciosamente._

_-Yo limpiaré esto-Dijo de inmediato Scott- Habrá que parar el tiempo, y cambiar unas cuantas memorias- Lazó una mirada al pequeño de ojos azules que abrazaba a su hermano. Al menos no fue tan grave, por que de haber reaccionado antes…Scott hubiera asesinado a esos mocosos._

_Ninguno de los adultos podía culpar a Alfred por sus actos, si bien ambos poseían muchos años en su vida, si bien ambos tenían la madurez de adultos, su cuerpo, y lamentablemente, parte de ellos seguía en la infancia, y como niños, sólo reaccionan por meros impulsos. Alfred reaccionó por un impulso infantil._

* * *

Frío, todo estaba frío, gélido, blanco…no le gustaba el frío, se sentía sofocado por él, no lo soportaba, él era oriundo de un clima cálido, soleado, el cual contagiaba a las emociones de las personas y es por eso que él siempre estaba sonriendo, sin embargo ya no había calidez a su al rededor, ya no habían abrazos que conservasen aquella sensación térmica. Quería escapar y no estar prisión de hielo en la que se sumergía.

Frío, sus labios estaba morados, sus ojos ya no podían derramar más lágrimas, se sentía seco por dentro, o más bien, congelado, el hielo había abrazado su corazón y su alma con fuerza en el mismo momento en que se enteró de la noticia más catastrófica de su vida. Cuando vio como esta se caía en mil pedazos por una estúpida decisión suya.

¿De que servía tener poder…si las consecuencias para ello era la misma muerte rondándote como un pájaro al asecho?

Observó a su lado, y vio como su frío era compartido, como dos personas tenían el corazón helado por las mismas circunstancias que él, por perder al amor de su vida, por perder a su persona especial.

El corazón frío, frío como el hielo, más frío que la nieve, y dolía, dolía mucho, el sólo hecho de que latiera ya era un martirio para el español, cuyo rostro siempre sonriente, se encontraba sumido en la más profunda desolación mientras observaba a su mejor amigo, a aquel albino egocéntrico, la cabeza entre las manos mientras era calmado, sin éxito, por Elizabetha.

¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Cómo fueron tan estúpidos para venderle sus almas al mismísimo demonio? ¿Alguna vez, si quiera, tuvieron una oportunidad de ganar? ¿De tener todo bajo control? La realidad era, que habían perdido su partida antes de comenzar a mover sus piezas.

No se escuchaba ni un murmullo, ni un sonido en el salón, no se hablaba más que para lo estrictamente necesario, simplemente ¿Cómo hablar cuando seres queridos estaban muertos en vida? ¿Rondando como zombies por los pasillos del colegio?

De improvisto, Gilbert se levantó de su sillón y caminó en dirección al baño, donde se encerró pegando un fuerte portazo, indicando implícitamente que no deseaba ser molestado, aún que la verdad, ninguno de los otros dos tenía la fuerza necesaria como para ir a golpear a la puerta del albino, además entendían que necesitaba estar en momentos de soledad para poder respirar, para poder pensar como tratar de no ahogarse más de lo que estaba.

Pasaron al menos 2 horas antes de que Elizabetha rompiera el silencio del salón, llamando la atención del decaído Antonio.

-Hoy tuve noticias de Felicciano- Dijo con la voz ronca, la garganta le quemaba un tanto por no hablar durante tanto tiempo; el español levantó de inmediato su mirada, cualquier cosa sobre el hermano menor de su amado Lovi-love era bien recibida…por lo menos, si despertaba- Su abuelo me ha escrito desde San Mungo, lo han transferido a una sala especial de cuidado mágicos, privada, y están viendo la posibilidad de trasladarlo a Italia pronto, pero la situación es demasiado delicada, así que se debe tener un permiso especial firmado por el director del hospital para llevarlo de vuelta a casa…

-Hablas…como si…creyeras que él va a morir- Interrumpió como pudo Antonio la explicación de la húngara, Elizabetha se calló de inmediato, no podía hablar ante la voz cortada que presentaba el de piel morena- Felicciano no puede morir, no puede hacerlo…-Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, sorprendiéndolo un poco, pensaba que ya no le quedaban más por derramar, que se había secado o más bien congelado por dentro.

-Él no va a morir Antonio- una tercera voz los sacó de aquella atmósfera. Gilbert se encontraba parado en la puerta del baño, mirándolos con decisión en esos ojos rojos que tenía ira contenida- Y tampoco nos vamos a dar por vencidos. Ya hemos descubierto que el cabecilla de todos no es Kirkland como creíamos, o por lo menos, él no es nuestro peligro.

-¿Quién es entonces?-Preguntó el español, levantándose de su asiento como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero-Hicimos el trato con Kirkland, a él le vendimos nuestras almas y de las que queríamos.

-Kirkland pudo haber matado a Feliciano pero no lo hizo-Intervino Elizabetha-A quien debemos eliminar es a ese ruso y a la desquiciada de su hermana, es la única forma de rescatar a Ludwing, a Lovino y a Feliciano.

-¿Debemos? Tú te quedas fuera, Elizabetha, no irás a pelear en ese estado-Le cortó el albino, con ímpetu.

-¿En que estado?

-¡Soy capaz de valerme por mi misma, Gilbert! ¡No estoy invalidad!

-¡Pero ya no eres la única que está en peligro si te metes más en este maldito juego!

-¡Pues me protegeré el doble!

-¡¿Qué mierda les sucede?!-Antonio, cansado de verse ignorado, se interpuso entre la pareja, observándolos con los nervios a flor de piel. Nadie media bien las emociones por esos días…

-Elizabetha está embarazada…-Sentenció Gilbert, luego de un momento de silencio donde sólo se mantuvo mirando los verdes ojos de la húngara.

…Ni tampoco median las palabras y las reacciones que causarían éstas…

* * *

_El sonido de los rieles se escuchaba cada tanto entre los vagones privados, pero no era un elemento incomodo, parecía incluso darle cierta clase de antaño al viaje en tren que conducía, a ambas familias de Hijos de la Sangre, rumbo a Castle Combe. Necesitaba disfrutar de la belleza de uno de los pueblos más tranquilos y lindos de Gran Bretaña, que poco había sufrido durante la gran guerra que había ensombrecido a las grandes ciudades._

_Suspendidos en el vagón, como si se elevaran contra cualquier ley de gravedad, se encontraban los juguetes, de Alfred, y los libros, de Arthur, los "niños" habían estado riendo y poniéndose al día durante gran parte del viaje, era mejor disfrutar de esa manera sus pertenencias que los entretenían, ambos creían que de esa manera sus historias se volvían más mágicas y cobraban vida ante sus ojos._

_-Ese es el sueño de los grandes escritores, ver como sus creaciones comienzan a latir y respirar, a cobrar vida- Había dicho el pequeño de ojos verdes con una sonrisa al mostrarle a su prometido como un pajarito nacía de las páginas encantadas de uno de sus libros._

_-Todo es mágico si tú lo provocas- Rió por su parte Alfred, quien sin esfuerzo alguno, hizo que unos soldaditos de madera comenzaran a moverse de manera autómata, listos para una mini guerra._

_Los juegos se extendieron por un largo periodo donde las risas abundaron hasta que por fin se cansaron y se dedicaron a sentarse tranquilitos en los cómodos sillones de su vagón privado._

_-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó con suavidad Alfred, quien mantenía abrazado con cuidado al pequeño de grandes ojos verdes. Arthur se remitió a asentir levemente y a bostezar bajito. Estar encerrado en cuerpo tan pequeño tenía desventajas obvias, una de ellas era tener que atenerse a las condiciones físicas propias de la edad, es decir, tener que dormir bastante como lo hacía un niño de tres años, o comer cosas livianas y en poca cantidad pues su estómago aún era muy pequeño y no estaba listo para procesar alimentos más elaborados- Tienes sueño, lo mejor será que descansas, si ya pareces un abuelito, Artie-Rió levemente el rubio ante la expresión enojada de su prometido._

_-Soy viejo…pero no puedo crecer…-Susurró acomodándose más; ambos compartían un vagón privado, único y exclusivamente para ellos, pues ambas familias pensaban que era pertinente que ellos mantuviesen su privacidad, además, no es como si ellos hicieran cosas impropias para su edad, pues su condición física y mental por una parte, impedía tales arrebatos hormonales._

_Los padres sólo querían que sus hijos disfrutaran de su dulce amor._

_-Ya crecerás, desde que te conocí, has logrado envejecer dos años Arthur ¡Eso es mucho! Además…-Le sonrió dulce, aún que con cierta oscuridad que a Arthur no le importaba por que le hacía sentir sólo y exclusivamente de Crowley-No quiero que envejezcas tan rápido, no por que signifique que tu magia sea súper poderosa, eso ya lo sé de memoria, si no por que la gente se comenzará a fijar en ti, y tú eres mi prometido, algún día estaremos unidos por siempre en alma y corazón. No quiero que otra persona se una a ti._

_-¿Siempre tienes que ser así de posesivo?-Masculló el pequeño con un gran bosteza, sus ojitos parecían querer cerrarse en cualquier momento-Nadie me va a secuestrar, siempre estaré en el Boque…no iré a ningún lado, Al._

_-Lo sé…aún así, tú eres sólo mío, soy alguien muy egoísta- El niño de ojos azules soltó una risita, para luego refregarse los ojos en un bostezo._

_-Debes descansar Alfred, hiciste un viaje muy largo de Estados Unidos hasta acá, el cambio de horario ya te está comenzando a afectar._

_-¡Claro que no! Los héroes como yo siempre estamos listos para la acción-Arthur rondó los ojos levemente antes de acomodarse en los brazos del más grande. Cualquier muggle que los viera en esos momentos, o más bien, cualquier persona ajenas a sus familias, diría que ambos eran una adorable parejita de hermanos, siendo Alfred el "mayor" que cuidaba de su pequeño hermano "bebé", interpretado por Arthur._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos niños cayeran abrazados en un mundo de sueños y risas, donde ellos eran protagonistas, donde sus suaves nubes se unían formando una única burbuja especial, alejada de todas las miradas indiscretas, alejada de todo el mundo, incluso del bosque mágico que ambos adoraban._

_Horas más tarde, Berenice y Kathleen quisieron ir a espiar/ver como se encontraban sus pequeños angelitos, y si ya se había dormido o seguían jugando como lo hicieron durante la tarde, además, en un par de horas el tren debería llegar a Castle Combe, así que Arthur y Alfred deberían estar listos al momento de bajar a la estación del pueblito más bonito de Inglaterra; sonrientes las mujeres abrieron la puerta corredera del vagón y sonrieron con dulzura al ver como sus hijos dormían con una sonrisa en los labios, abrazados y con las mejillas sonrosadas, probablemente más por el sueño que compartían que por el calor corporal compartido._

_-Son tan lindos- Dijo en un suspiro Berenice, sintiendo a su lado el clic y el flash de una cámara que de la nada había sacado Kathleen._

_-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó en su defensa la rubia ante la expresión de su amiga- Tú lo dijiste, son lindos y adorable, no pude resistirme a tomarles una foto así de tiernos._

_-No tienes remedio, Kate- La aludida sólo sonrió, tomando otra foto antes de salir del lugar, dejando a sus angelitos soñar con un mundo al que ellas no podían entrar._

_-En los sueños, ellos viven en su propio universo…-Berenice suspiró y cerró con suavidad sus ojos verdes, pensando que mientras el uno como el otro estuvieran juntos, nada malo les sucedería._

_-¡Vamos Berinice! ¡Te quedas atrás!- Le llamó Kathleen pasando a llevar a un hombre de negros cabellos que avanzaba por el salón- ¡Oh! Lo siento, chico- Se disculpó la mujer con una mueca avergonzada, la rubia de ojos azules, si bien era dulce, también era muy torpe e infantil de vez en cuando, el chico por su parte sonrió levemente e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza, era bastante guapo y educado._

_-Lo siento yo, señorita- Contestó el joven con una sonrisa leve que a Kathleen le pareció bastante frío, incluso arrogante- Yo no me fijé por donde iba._

_-Ya vamos, Kate- Susurró Berenice desde su lugar, caminando hacia a su amiga y evitando al joven. A ella le dio mala espina esa presencia tan siniestra, sobre todo cerca de su hijo._

_-Me vuelvo a disculpar, señorita, si necesita algo, no dude preguntar por Tom Riddle, su servidor- El joven sonrió con mayor arrogancia, mirando a la mujer de ojos verdes. Los ojos de Berenice se volvieron más duros que el hielo._

_-Lo haremos, pero para eso ambas tenemos marido, no necesitamos a un caballero rondando con su caballo por un lugar donde no le compete._

_-Berenice-Susurró la de ojos azules. El joven sólo sonrió y se volteó para continuar con su camino; Berenice se volteó a Kathleen y la miró seria._

_-No me trae buena espina, su presencia mágica es muy oscura._

_-¿Crees que los chicos puedan estar en peligro?-La mujer de ojos azules miró con preocupación el vagón de sus hijos._

_-No lo sé, pero lo mejor será que los despertemos y vayamos a un solo vagón, además queda poco para Castle Combe._

_-Creo que tienes razón, chica, no quiero a malos augurios rondando cerca de mi bebé y su prometido._

_Ambas mujeres caminaron nuevamente al vagón y tomaron a sus respectivos hijos, que entre adormilados, les explicaron que debían cambiar de sitio. No se hicieron más preguntas luego de ello, pero la mala sensación de las Hijas de la Sangre sólo desapareció cuando abandonaron el tren tiempo más tarde._

* * *

Feliks caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo usando el uniforme masculino tal y como le correspondía a él, y con un aura sumamente oscura que alejaba a los estudiantes de su presencia.

Si bien su estrategia de pasar desapercibido no estaba surtiendo frutos, el hecho de que cambiara su manera de vestir drásticamente no ayudaba demasiado, había logrado que los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts comenzaran a tomarlo mucho más en serio, y los murmullos a su alrededor se disiparon poco a poco, sin embargo aquello poco le importara al polaco en esos momentos. Feliks estaba enfocado en saber que mierda le sucedía a Toris, y con bastante concentración y estudio en libros que él no podía repetir, los títulos que parecían trabalenguas, había logrado entender y averiguar que su Toris, su Liet, se encontraba bajo un severo hechizo, y no uno cualquiera y muchos menos un inocente. No, su Liet se encontraba bajo los efectos de una temible maldición Imperdonable, de la maldición Imperio.

Al principio, el polaco no creyó demasiado en esa posibilidad ¿Quién estarían tan locamente trastornado como para lanzar una maldición de esa envergadura dentro del colegio y bajo las narices de Dumbledore? Y entonces cada duda quedó disipada cuando frente a él pasaba ese maldito ruso con su loca hermana y con Toris como perrito faldero.

Ese maldito ruso, él siempre estuvo detrás de todos sus males, y estaba más que seguro que él había sido el causante de aquella maldición en el lituano.

-"¿O es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?"- Pensaba cuando comía su desayuno, mirando de reojo a su Liet con el maldito de Braginski hablando, o más bien, el ruso estaba mangoneando al pobre lituano a los ojos del polaco amante del color rosa.

Entonces, notó su oportunidad al ver como Toris se levantaba de la mesa, pues tenía una clase que no compartía con el ruso, y esa era Herbología, que casualmente si compartía con él; Feliks de inmediato tomó sus pertenencias y salió del Gran Salón hecho un verdadero rayo, atropellando a un niño de Hufflepuff que si bien recordaba se apellidaba Diggory y era de primer año (No se olvidan rostros lindos con facilidad, aun que no sea tan lindo como su Liet), pero él no era el tema, el tema era Toris quien caminaba con rostro inexpresivo por los pasillos.

El polaco jadeaba por alcanzarlo, necesitaba hablar con él y comprobar sus re-comprobadas sospechas de que su Liet estaba bajo el Imperius, no podía odiarlo…Liet no le diría nunca "Asqueroso Sangre Sucia" de la noche a la mañana sin explicación alguna.

-Osea como que sí hay explicación- Jadeó corriendo tras el de cabellos castaños- Y es que ese Toris, como que no es mi Toris- Y justo cuando ya pensaba que sus piernas no daban más por la breve corrida, Feliks logró cerrar su mano con fuerza, atrapando en ella el chaleco del lituano.

-¿Qué..?- Alcanzó a decir Toris antes de voltearse y observar a quien alguna vez fue su mejor amigo- Sueltame, Sangre Sucia inmunda…-Dijo con un tono monótono, frío, tan impropio del lituano que Feliks estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás, pero no, ya estaba cansado de todo ese circo.

-Osea tipo como que no lo haré- Le retó con la misma frialdad, observando esos opaco ojos verdes que antes se mostraban siempre calidos, y que ahora estaba sumidos en el control de un tercero, convirtiendo a su Liet en una mera marioneta.

Feliks no podía soportar más, no podía soportar que Toris le mirara de esa manera, y sin más, sin meditarlo ni un segundo más, soltó una fuerte bofetada que paralizó el tiempo y, como por arte de magia, quebró por unos segundos, los efectos del maleficio que Liet tenía en cima.

-Fe-liks…a-yudame…-Susurró, antes de caer desplomado, inconsciente, en el duro suelo de piedra.

-¡Toris!-El grito de Feliks trajo de nuevo la realidad al pasillo que se llenó de curiosos de inmediato, incluido esos ojos violeta que odiaba y que sonreían con frialdad inhumana.

* * *

_Arthur y Alfred ya estaban durmiendo arropados en la gran cama del primero, rodeado de peluches, sobre todo de unicornios, los favoritos del Hijo de la Sangre de ojos verdes._

_Desde la puerta Berenice y Kathleen observan a sus hijos._

_-Aún estás preocupada- Aseveró la de ojos azules en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que su amiga le escuchara._

_-Lo estoy, no me gustó esa mirada…-Berenice constató. El silencio se posó sobre las mujeres rubias, sus maridos, Frederick y Hadrien, acompañado de los hijos mayores del clan Kirkland, estaban fuera de la mansión levantando hechizos protectores de diversa índole, todo con tal de que ese hombre que había perturbado a sus mitades, no se acercara a Castle Combe y mucho menos a sus hijos- …para ser un impuro, su aura era demasiado oscura…y muy fuerte._

_-Berenice, no te preocupes ¿Está bien? Sea quien sea ese impuro, nosotros le detendremos- Katlheen trató de sonreír como siempre lo hacía-Somos 8 contra 1, sin contar a Arthur y Alfred que mágicamente superan con creces a un simple mago o bruja._

_-Aún así…_

_-No seas pesimista, mejor dejemos que nuestros hijos tengan una dulce noche- Y sin decir más la rubia tiró a su amiga escaleras abajo, donde los mayores pasaron toda la noche en vela._

_A la mañana siguiente, ni Arthur ni Alfred sabían el por qué del cansancio de sus padres, pero a pesar de querer preguntar por las razones, sus padres lograron disuadirlos con simples juegos y algunas golosinas que hicieron aflorar aquel lado infantil que ambos trataban de enterrar al máximo._

_-¡Alfred espera!-Exclamó el, en apariencia, más pequeño, corriendo tras su hiperactivo y bipolar prometido que lo único que quería era una de las frutas que aún no nacía del manzano del jardín trasero de la mansión._

_-¡Eres muy lento Arthie!- Rió el chico con fuerza, haciendo brillar intensamente sus ojos azules y forzando con magia la creación de los regalos del viejo árbol, Arthur por su parte, molesto por el pseudo-insulto del otro, hizo que sus ojos brillaran con intensidad, haciendo que la fruta cayera en su regazo y no en el del más alto._

_-¡Hey! ¡Esa manzana era mía!- Lloriqueó Alfred acercándose al de mayor edad, con sus mejillas hinchadas, indignado y comenzando lo que parecía ser un pequeño berrinche infantil, raro en él, debido a que nunca se enojaba con Arthur, pero su manzana era su manzana._

_-Tú me dijiste lento- Le contesto el otro con las mejillas sonrojadas y sus cejitas fruncidas- Te lo merecías-Y con un berrinche suave mordió la manzana, pero su boca, demasiado pequeña en su edad física, por lo que sus dientes aún de leche a penas si hicieron daño en la piel roja del fruto. Alfred observó la difícil operación y se acercó a su prometido para tomarle la mano con cuidado._

_-Mejor será que la corte, no puedes comer cosas tan duras así, de hecho, me sorprendió sentir aroma a manzana con caramelo en tus labios el día de ayer._

_-No soy tan inútil…-Susurró-Que mi cuerpo no pueda crecer con facilidad no me hace ser un completo inútil._

_Ambos niños se quedaron en completo silencio, sin embargo, Alfred sonrió con dulzura y le abrazó. Arthur era su todo, su complemento y él no creía que era un inútil, si no más bien una figurita de la más fina porcelana que debía ser cuidada y protegida para siempre, como las alas de una mariposa que no deben ser corrompidas por nada, así era su Arthur, aquel rayito de luna que alumbra sus noches, que le hacía tener valor._

_-Nunca serás inútil, no pienses eso, el hecho de que no puedas crecer significa que hay tanta magia en ti que te lo impide, además, aun que crezcas, siempre te protegeré, siempre serás mi bella mariposa de alas verdes, mi rayito de luna, así que no te sientas mal Arthie, no es tan mal que te consienta, me gusta hacerlo, ¿sí?- Arthur, quien había permanecido con la cabeza baja durante el discurso del más alto, asintió levemente con ella, sentía sus ojos verdes y grandes arder debido a que aguantaba las lágrimas en ellos. Alfred sonrió mucho más amplio, y con total delicadeza, tomó de la barbilla a su prometido, y depositó en sus labios un casto y puro beso. El corazón de Arthur latía a mil por hora, y sus mejillas tomaron un vibrante color rosado por la sorpresa del ósculo._

_-Vamos a cortar la manzana- Alfred sonrió radiante al más bajo, y Arthur…Arthur imitó aquella dulce sonrisa en sus labios._

* * *

Elizabetha se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto. Nunca había sido vanidosa, le importaba poco aquellos detalles tan banales y superficiales como la apariencia física de última moda, mas, comenzaba a preocuparle que la curvatura de su abdomen, donde alojaba el fruto de su amor, se notase demasiado y alarmara al personal y a los demás estudiantes del colegio ¿Cómo enfrentaría a todos? Ella era valiente, realmente valiente, y aquello no debía molestarle demasiado lo que pensaron las mentes insultas y huecas de los demás, pero sentía miedo, tenía 17 años después de todo, decirle al mundo de que tenía un embarazo adolescente no era sencillo, si no fue sencillo el hecho de enfrentar las preguntas indiscretas de Antonio tiempo antes, no sería mucho más fácil enfrentar lo que podían ser las preguntas de sus mismos padres y la reclamación de ellos por saber el nombre de quien había "desvirgado" a su hija.

-Pero todo saldrá bien ¿está bien?-Dijo levemente, tocando con cariño su vientre, su bebé no debía tener más de 3 meses máximo, la última vez que estuvo en la cama con Gilbert fue en la última salida a Hogsmeade, antes de Navidad, antes de las vacaciones de las fiestas donde se dio cuenta de que algo no marchaba bien, sobre todo cuando los Edelstein, habían ido a visitar a su familia, y ella comenzó con unas nauseas horribles, su familia, afortunadamente, no le tomaron demasiada importancia al asunto, y ella tampoco, pero cuando vio que su periodo brillaba por su ausencia, el sentimiento de un líquido gélido bajando por su espalda erizando sus vellos de la nuca, convirtió sus sospechas de malestares estomacales y antojos extraños en síntomas de una enfermedad, no, de una realidad llamada como embarazo adolescente.

Por eso, había decidido ir a una farmacia, suerte que había tomado "Estudio de los Muggles" y había nacido con sentido común, a comprar el test de embarazo, afortunadamente, el vivir del otro lado de la cortina de hierro hacía más de 14 años habían dado sus frutos, en otras circunstancias, comprar aquel simple examen hubiese sido una horrible odisea obtenerlo; de todas maneras corrió hasta su hogar y se encerró en el baño de su habitación con los ojos cerrados y realizó el pequeño test que pronto mostró las dos rayitas que lapidaron su vida de descuidada adolescencia y cuyas preocupaciones más grandes consistía en salvar a Ludwing y a sí misma de las malvadas garras del mal que asechaba el castillo Hogwarts.

Lo siguiente días de las vacaciones Elizabetha la pasó encerrada en su habitación, pero aquello no hizo que su idiota hermano, Vladimir, se enterara de su secreto; lo que realmente extrañó a la húngara, fue el hecho de que aquel chico con afanes vampíricos decidiera apoyarla. Parecía ser de aquellos escasos momentos de hermandad que compartieron en aquellos momentos y que hizo ver a la chica que no estaba todo perdido, y es más, aquello mismo fue lo que le dio el valor para entregarle a Gilbert la prueba de embarazo.

-"Bueno…la familia awesome llegará antes de tiempo"- Había dicho el albino, con aquella típica sonrisa en sus labios, pero con muchos más miedos que ahora caían sobre sus hombros, ahora eran 3 vidas las que debía proteger, y lo haría por su awesomeidad.

Elizabetha alisó el sweater del uniforme y ocultó su abdomen con él, no hacia falta ser una exhibicionista, ni tampoco se quería sentir como en esos reportajes de chicas embarazadas de los países tercermundistas, le daba terror verse con traje de colegiala y barriga de embarazada; como sea se las arregló para salir de su habitación con total sigilo, había un día muy lindo afuera denotando que la llegada de marzo se hacía presente y que los alumnos del colegio debían estar "estudiando" en los jardines cercanos al lago.

-Elizabetha, sabía que estarías aquí- Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos, la húngara se volteó y lo primero que vio fue a su exnovio, a aquel aristocrático austriaco que le recordaba el por qué ella jamás se llegaría a comportar como una fina señorita, de esas frívolas y de nariz respingada, que sólo hablaban de asuntos puros de "señoritas" y que realizaban sólo "labores de señorita"- Te he estado buscando por todo el colegio, y como no te vi cuando pasee por los jardines, supuse que tal vez te encontraras aquí.

-Oh…pues… ¿Por qué me buscaba Señor Edelstein?-Contra-preguntó la húngara con un tono de formalidad que marcaba la distancia ya establecida entre ambos europeos. Edelstein se vio un tanto incómodo, pues si bien no le había tratado de mala manera, las respuestas de Elizabetha luego de su rompimiento siempre eran mordaces.

-Necesito hablar contigo, o más bien informarte que nuestros padres, luego de la cena de Navidad, han decidido retomar nuestro compromiso, ahora, en vías de una unión formal matrimonial-Y así como si nada soltó la bomba que cayó de lleno en el estómago de la húngara, las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presente en ese mismo momento, y un pitido molesto comenzó a zumbar en sus oídos- No tengo ningún problema con volver a retomar nuestro compromiso, a penas nos graduemos de Hogwarts la ceremonia de matrimonio se realizaría en mi hogar…-Simplemente no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía ser cierto, un asco, ¿Sus padres manejando su vida ahora? ¡¿Por qué?! Ahora se le sumaba una compromiso que no llegaba a ningún lado con la mierda de misterio en el que estaba metida, más el bebé que cargaba en su vientre cuyo padre era Gilbert, a quien no le gustaría para nada la idea de que su Eliza estuviese saliendo otra vez con el estirado de Roderich, quien poco y nada era cariñoso con ella.

-No me voy a marchitar a tu lado nunca más, Roderich- Le dijo con frialdad, sorprendiendo al joven austriaco de lentes, la verdad era que él esperaba que Betha aceptara el compromiso sin más, después de todo él le ofrecía de todo, dinero, bien estar, seguridad y todas los contados beneficios que implicaba un matrimonio. Entonces ¿Por qué la húngara lo rechazaba casi con asco?

-Por favor Elizabetha, se prudente y sopesa los beneficios que podemos tener ambos de este enlace…

-¡¿Y en que mierda me veo beneficiada?!-Le cortó irritada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en ese momento producto de la rabia que estremecía a su cuerpo-¡Me voy a morir a tu lado!, estuve 2 años supuestamente embobada por ti pero lo que querías era cambiarme ¡¿Volver a esa estúpida y vacía vida para estar a tu lado? Primero mátame a mí y luego a mi hijo, por que ni yo ni él nos iremos contigo- Elizabetha temblaba, su respiración hacía bajar y subir su pecho con fuerza y su rostro se encontraba completamente rojo, se veía más fuerte que nunca, y sobre todo imponente, cosa que aterró al austriaco quien no podía creer la granada, que en venganza, había lanzado la chica.

-Estás…estás embarazada…-balbuceó el austriaco consternado, nunca se esperó esas palabras.

-Deberían darte un diez por genio, Roderich-Siseó la chica, llevándose una de sus fuertes manos a su vientre con cuidado, como si quisiera calmar al bebé que allí crecía, no quería que los malos ratos afectaran a su pequeño- Sí, estoy embarazada, y no, Roderich, no soy inmoral, sólo sucedió por no cuidarme, y aún así lo acepto y sé que se transformará en el más bello regalo que he recibido.

Ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en completo silencio durante largos minutos donde la calma era quebrada sólo por las risas, provenientes de los jardines, que se colaban por una de las ventanas que permanecía entreabierta; ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hablar otra vez, Elizabetha por orgullo propio, demostrando que ella era quien tenía la última palabra y Roderich por consternación absoluta ante la nueva información recibida, sin embargo, el austriaco pudo ordenar sus pensamientos por unos momentos y logró dejar fluir aquella pregunta que ,en cierto punto, lo atemorizaba.

-¿Quién…quién es el padre?-Nuevamente el silencio reinó en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, pues Elizabetha no parecía muy dispuesta a cooperar- Por favor Elizabetha…

-¿Por qué?- Nuevamente, Roderich recibía una pregunta por respuesta- ¿Por qué debo decirte quien es el padre de mi hijo? Dame sólo una buena razón para confiártelo.

-Le diré a tus padres de tu embarazo si no lo haces- Contra atacó el de lentes, con cierta suficiencia, un motivo como la intervención paternal de la muchacha, podría disuadirla.

-Eres un poco hombre, Roderich-Le apestó mordaz la de ojos verdes, la rabia la estaba consumiendo en esos momentos, y si no se iba ya de aquel lugar incómodo, terminaría cometiendo una tontería. Elizabetha miró con odio a quien una vez fue su novio, y se dirigó sin más a la entrada de la sala común.

-Es Gilbert ¿verdad?- La voz de Roderich retumbó a las espaldas de Elizabetha.

-Ni aún que él fuese el padre mi hijo, te lo diría- Y dicho eso, la joven se retiró del lugar.

* * *

Eran ya de madrugada, las respiraciones acompasadas de los estudiantes se fundían en el silencio de la noche en Hogwarts, salvo la de un hiperactivo rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba leyendo en su cama, con su varita como fuente de luz, y su diccionario de celta antiguo como traductor único.

Alfred pasaba sus ojos por sobre las antiguas palabras, ya muy familiares por su largo trabajo de interpretación, viéndoles el sentido puro, encontrado conexiones que antes no había reparado, y lo más importante, encontrando en cierto punto parte de la historia de la ancestral familia Crowley, donde aquel niño, físicamente parecido a él, pertenecía como su último miembro del que se tenía memoria.

_-"La ancestral familia Crowley encuentra sus primeros vestigios en la Colonia Romana llamada Britannia en el Siglo III a.C. En ese entonces Ignatus Crouley, fue el primer eslabón de la familia, que desde entonces comenzó a residir en Londinium (Londres moderno) y que estableció un enlace matrimonial y familiar con la joven Iris McGregor, una hija de la Sangre, proveniente de las Tierras Salvajes, donde los pueblos celtas aún se asentaban en la zona y ponían resistencia al mandato del Imperio Romano en la Isla. Desde allí, la pareja se dirigió tras la muralla de separación romana, con fines de traspasarla, hazaña lograda gracias a la magia arcana que realizaron y que los preservó a salvo de los poderes mortales de los romanos._

_Con el paso de los años, la familia Crouley obtuvo el nacimiento de 9 hijos en total, 6 varones y 3 jovencitas, de los cuales sólo 7 sobrevivieron, siendo quienes se enlazaron con las distintas familias que habitaban entre la Isla y el Bosque Mágico que les daba natalicio._

_Con la construcción de Hogwarts, la familia se vio íntimamente ligada a Rowena Ravenclaw, en parte por descendencia mágica que la mítica hechicera ya había perdido (pureza sanguínea mágica) y por el escudo de la familia, distintivo el Cuervo y la Sabiduría de él._

_El cuervo, generalmente se le ha asociado a la sabiduría antigua y al velo de la muerte; por creencia popular se dice que los cuervos son mensajeros del Ángel de la Muerte, y gracias a la tradición Romana que comprendía la familia, se entendía además como un portador de buenas y malas noticias de parte de los Dioses, por no mencionar los influjos de la herencia nórdica que los pueblos le entregaron a los habitantes de Britania tras las múltiples invasiones que sufrió la Isla._

_La familia presentaba un estatus muy alto entre las familias de Hijos de la Sangre de Europa, mayor incluso al de míticas familias como los Black (La perdida de su pureza se remonta al Siglo V d. C.) Los Swan (Siglo I d.C.) o los Potter ( Siglo IV d.C)._

_Con el paso del tiempo, la familia fue disminuyendo debido a las constantes mezclas que se realizaban entre muggles, magos impuros e hijos de la sangre. Ya para el siglo XIII de la era cristiana la familia constaba de dos núcleos principales ubicadas entre Londres y Oxford. Pero la disminución de los miembros de la familia no fue uno de los únicos cambios que experimento. _

_Crouley, originalmente el apellido de la familia, pasó a ser Crowley gracias a los influjos elásticos y cambiantes de la lengua anglosajona. Actualmente, se le reconoce al clan por el según apellido, y él se le atribuye toda su herencia milenaria."-_ Alfred se comenzó a saltar unas cuantas hojas de historia de la familia, no era muy bueno con aquellas disciplinas que ni muggles, ni mágicas podían entretenerlo, sin embargo necesitaba información, por eso se detuvo cuando volvió a aparecer el nombre de Alfred Crowley en las amarillas y viejas páginas-"En el siglo XX la Familia Crowley cuenta de un único núcleo familiar que se ha establecido rutinariamente entre Liverpool y Nueva York, mas, se cree que la ancestral familia ha llegado a su completo final debido a la muerte de Kathleen Crowley, y a la desaparición de su marido, Frederick Crowley, y su único hijo, Alfred Crowley durante los años setenta tras un enfrentamiento entre mortífagos y aurores, donde, por causas extrañas, la familia se vio en vuelta. Del mismo modo, la ancestral familia Kirkland ( ver página 642) se vio envuelta en el incidente, del cual sólo sobrevivieron los 5 hijos de la familia, entre ellos, el prometido del joven Alfred Crowley…Arthur Kirkland"- Nuevamente sintió como si un cubito de hielo se resbalara por su espalda, Alfred no podía creer lo que acaba de leer, todo parecía sacado de un extraño y bizarro cuento de hadas…pero todo era tan verás, era tan creíble…

¿Por qué había desaparecido Crowley? ¿Sería esa la razón por la que Arthur Kirkland odiaba a todo el mundo, y sobre todo a él?- Puede odiarme por el parecido físico y de nombre- Se dijo en voz alta el de ojos azules, procesando la nueva información.

Sentía que poco a poco se acercaba al fin del misterio, las piezas del juego comenzaban a encajar.

* * *

**_Chan chan chan! Ok, soy un poquito mala al dejarlos colgados siempre ^^u, pero es que hay que mantener el suspenso, si alguien encontró que este capi era muy relleno, sí tiene algo de relleno, pero todo relleno tiene su razón, como el odioso capítulo de Aragog en la Cámara de los Secretos (odio ese maldito capítulo ¬¬) El fin de este capítulo es explicativo, y mostrar la relación de los Crowley con los Kirkland, y las otras historias que corren en Hogwarts, y la de Liet y Pol por que los dejé de ladito un tanto. ADEMÁS! debía mostrar que no soy tan mala y no maté a Feliciano^^ ¿Un review? por favor, no les cuesta nada^^_**

**_Un beso y un abrazo psicológico (?) Prongs Kj_**


	10. Fatal Quidditch

_**Fatal Quidditch**_

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- Una voz masculina retumbó en el pequeño apartamento, cuyos propietarios venían arrendando desde hacía un par de meses, con el fin de encontrar un sitio para vivir cercano a sus locaciones de trabajo y a sus sitios de estudio. La vida no parecía tener ningún inconveniente, todo parecía transcurrir según la caída tranquila de las aguas de un río, sin sobresaltos, sin sorpresas, todo en paz entre Yao Wang y el mundo muggle al que había vuelto, escapando de su pasado y de un corazón adolorido, que por más suturas que tuviese, no sanaba. Las heridas aún estaban demasiado abiertas, demasiado vivas como para curarse de la noche a la mañana con o sin magia.

-¡Im Yong Soo!- exclamó llamando a su compañero de departamento, a aquel surcoreano, primo en segundo grado por el lado de su madre- Tiene todo hecho un chiquero aru- Suspiró al ver tendidas las cosas por todas partes sin orden alguno; ropa, libros, hojas volando, pizza de hacía un día o dos, Yao tenía claro que nunca más debía dejar al pelinegro sólo por más de 10 horas de nuevo, o el pandemónium cundía en su "tranquilo hogar". Sin embargo, hubo algo que llamó la atención del joven chino, y es que si bien todo estaba revuelto, no parecía ser un desorden típico, sino más bien, unos indicios de alguna pelea. Había unos jarrones rotos y las cortinas de la ventana del salón estaban arrancadas desde sus argollas.

Algo malo había sucedido, no hacía falta ser un detective para notarlo.

-¡Im Yong Soo!- Volvió a llamar Yao, esta vez más asustado, buscando indicios de que su primo se encontraba bien ¿Y si había sido un ladrón el que había entrado? Yao rogaba que sólo fuese eso…y no algo peor, o mejor dicho…

Alguien peor…

Que no fuese Iván el que lo había encontrado…

Con desesperación, aceleró su búsqueda por los cuartos, la cocina, el baño, su habitación, todo en caos, todo como únicos vestigios de una pelea. Tragó saliva con fuerza al percatarse de que la puerta que daba a la habitación de su primo se encontraba entre abierta y que un líquido rojo se esparcía por el suelo…un gran charco de brillante y lúgubre sangre.

Con el alma en un hilo, Yao abrió la puerta con fuerza para toparse con una horrenda escena que nunca podría saca de su mente por más que quisiera; frente a él, y en un charco de sangre, Im Yong Soo se encontraba tendido, con el estómago abierto, de él brotando la sangre a chorros, dejando ver las viseras y los órganos cercenados por algún objeto de gran filo, un machete quizás o un cuchillo como los que utilizaban en las carnicerías para cortar los músculos de los animales en el matadero, tal y cual se había convertido el pelinegro ante la furia de un asesino al que no le había importado, si quiera, limpiar un poco el desastre que había ocasionado, es más, parecía que había jugado hasta los órganos vitales del muchacho. Había disfrutado del asesinato tal cual un cruel y brutal psicópata lo hacía al torturar, tal como habían hecho con su primo.

Sin embargo lo más brutal no era la escena gore sub-real que tenía por delante, sino más bien, la expresión de terror que estaba plasmada en los muertos ojos del coreado, los músculos del rostro contorsionados en el rigor mortis con una expresión que había mantenido en los últimos segundo de su vida, al ver el rostro silencioso de su atacante; la piel ahora pálida, gélida, cobrada por la mano del ángel de la muerte, mostraba manchas de sangre, como si su asesino lo hubiese tocado, como si hubiese buscado algo en los rasgos aterrados del joven que yacía sin vida en la alfombra de la habitación.

Yao sentía que no podía resistir por mucho tiempo más el observar el cuerpo de su primo, se había quedado paralizado ante tan horripilante visión, no podía pensar, no podía respirar, no podía gritar, simplemente, no podía reaccionar ante la escena que tenía enfrente, no podía no podía, no podía ¿Quién le había hecho eso a Im Yong?...Simplemente no encontraba ninguna explicación racional ante el asesinato, pues robo no había sido…no, eso había sido personal, como si alguien simplemente se había querido ensañar con la persona del sur coreano.

Las manos del joven chino temblaban y se llenaban de sudor frío, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía y pronto perdería la consciencia ante la escena, se sentía debilitarse, caer y caer y caer cada vez más en el frío que lo invadía en esos momentos, recordando que una vez oyó, que muchas personas sentían esta descompensación física al encontrarse con la imagen de un cadáver, pero difícilmente creía que alguien podía imaginarse lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio, no se había percatado en tal nimiedad comparado con el resto de la escena, pero que al entenderlas con dificultad comprendió su absoluto significado, y más importante, supo en aquel momento quien había sido el asesino de su primo menor.

Allí estaban las letras del alfabeto ruso, pintadas en la blanca pared de poster arrancados con la misma sangre perteneciente al coreano, como una sentencia perpetua para Yao.

-Eres sólo de mi pertenencia, Yao- Lo sabía, lo había oído en más de una ocasión, lo había leído en cientos de cartas, las últimas sin respuesta, lo sabía…sabía que había sido Iván el causante del tal atrocidad.

-Te lo dije una vez, Yao, tú eres mío y de nadie más…ningún tercero se interpondrá nunca más entre nosotros- La voz gélida que pretendía ser infantil se escuchó a las espaldas del chino, quien paralizado como estaba, no podía escapar de su presunto próximo asesino.

Iván se acercó desde las sobras al joven de cabellos negros y lo rodeo por la cintura y el cuello con el brazo, dejando que el otro pudiera sentir su respiración en el cuello descubierto.

-Nunca podrás escapar, nunca podrás esconderte de mí, Yao, porque eres mío y sólo mío ¿No es divertido, da?- Y con una risa carente de alegría, el Ruso desapareció con Wang en sus brazos, abandonando la escena del crimen que los policías no encontrarían días más tardes producto del fuerte olor a descomposición que comenzaría emanar del cuerpo sin vida del joven muggle.

* * *

Roderich caminaba a paso firme por las calles de Hogsmeade, tratando de no perder su aristocrática compostura a medida que una rabia interior lo consumía poco a poco desde la vez que Elizabetha, su Betha, le había dicho que estaba embarazada y que le importaba un reverendo rábano casarse con él, pues no lo iba a hacer.

Él lo sabía, lo intuía, sabía que Gilbert debía estar metido en todo esto, sabía que siempre la culpa era de ese estúpido e insufrible alemán albino con complejo de superioridad y problemas de narcisismos graves; Roderich sabía que Gilbert conocía al padre del bebé de Elizabetha, era algo obvio de suponer, no había que ser Merlín para pensar en ello.

El día era cálido, mas el austriaco no sentía la fina brisa primaveral que se acercaba para abrazarlo, en su mente pasaban mil y una ideas de convencer a Elizabetha de abortar a ese "error" que llevaba en su vientre y recobrara el escaso sentido común que tenía y se casara con él.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué hace el podrido señorito en día de clases en Hogsmeade?- Una voz raspada y con un acento marcado resonó a sus espaldas. Gilbert lo encontró primero- ¿Por fin decidiste sacarte esa vara del trasero y relajarte un poco o qué? ¡El mundo podría acabarse en unos momentos por esto!

Roderich apretó fuertemente sus puños y se volteó para encarar a aquel albino con sonrisa ególatra en sus pálidos labios, y con esa mirada borgoña fija en sus ojos.

-¡Kesesesese! ¿Qué pasa señorito? ¿Te has quedado mudo ante mi awesome presencia?- Inquirió divertido Gilbert, acortando la distancia física que había entre su opositor, aquel Ravenclaw que una vez le arrebató el amor de su Eli, aquel que la marchitó…Lo detestaba más que a nada en el mundo, incluso, le daba mucho más asco aquel austriaco que aquel ruso loco de Iván.

A Roderich no hizo más que aumentarle su cólera, no lo soportaba, ya no podía más, debía enfrentar a ese…a ese rastrero bueno para nada – Lo sé todo- Dijo tratando de aparentar un tono firme en su voz que ocultase el temor y la furia que llevaba dentro.

-¡Wow!- A su vez contestó Gilbert- No me sorprende que lo sepas "todo", Edelstein, siempre has sido un sabelotodo insufrible- Y rió Beilschmidt, así sin más, con cierto afán provocativo contra su enemigo. Roderich afiló su mirada violacia, detestaba ser humillado y más por ese insufrible, él era un caballero con modales de porte aristocrático, nacido en el seno de una buena familia de Viena, no como ese imbécil, cuyo único noble aporte era su apellido, todo lo bueno lo había sacado su hermano menor, pero hasta cierto punto. A su juicio, los Beilschmidt estaban podridos desde sus entrañas.

-No, Gilbert, me refiero a que sé "TODO" sobre el embarazo de Elizabetha- Su voz se había vuelto afilada, logrando callar las carcajadas del albino alemán, quien de inmediato se puso en guardia.

-¿Y eso qué?- Le apestó mosqueado- Elizabetha es libre de contarle su embarazo a quien desee, aun que me sorprende que te lo hubiera dicho a ti, precisamente, tú no eres más que un hijo de puta manipulador para ella.

-Siempre eres tan vulgar- le apestó el austriaco, no lo soportaba, detestaba demasiado a Gilbert Beischmidt como para mantener la calma que aparentaba- Sí precisamente me escapé del colegio fue para venir a hablar contigo, o más bien, intentarlo, pues sé que tú conoces al padre de "esa cosa" que lleva Betha dentro de ella, y si vine a hablar es para que me ayudes a convencerla de abortar ¿Quién querría a una impertinente mujer con un hijo sin padre? Nadie, no valdrá nada, pero si logro convencerla, se podrá casar conmigo y podrá tener…

¡PAFT! Un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derribó a por completo al austriaco, azotándose contra el duro piso.

-¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS HA…?!- Otro golpe en la nariz propinado por Gilbert y uno más en la mandíbula le cerraron la boca suelta y llena de veneno al austriaco. Roderich estaba shockeado, el dolor era muy fuerte, y ya podía sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, pero aún más, se sentía confundido a tal limite por los golpes que Gilbert le había dado, que no era capaz de seguir enfrentándolo.

El albino por su parte se encontraba colérico, sus ojos rojos destilaban de odio hacia Edelstein. Con fuerza, lo tomó por la solapa de la chaqueta de señorito que llevaba y lo colocó contra una pared.

-Escúchame bien bastardo, porque sólo lo diré una vez- Siseó- Elizabetha no se hará un aborto, lo que lleva en el vientre no es una cosa, si no un feto, y no te acercarás, ni soñarás con siquiera tenerla porque ella es demasiado mujer para una mierda como tú, y porque el padre de ese niño o niña te hará pedazos de forma muggle antes de que siquiera se te ocurra acosarla. Ese niño es mío ¡¿ME OÍSTE?! ¡Y no dejaré que toques a mi awesome familia, ¡¿ME ENTENDISTE PEDAZO DE MIERDA BARATA?!

Por el miedo, Roderich no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza, esperando no ser golpeado nuevamente de aquella manera tan salvaje.

Gilbert lo soltó y lo dejó allí tirado, caminando en dirección hacia su bar, pues en la parte superior se encontraba su mini departamento de ex –soltero. Necesitaba relajarse, había quedado con Antonio allí para ver cómo podrían efectuar su plan de ataque contra el trío de víboras y recuperar a sus personas preciadas; por lo demás, necesitaba una buena jarra de cerveza bien helada, sus nudillos se estaban hinchando por la fuerza del golpe, y no era tan nenita como para correr por una poción que aliviase el dolor momentáneo que acarreaba la victoria. No, Gilbert Beilschmidt saborearía el momento, por largo tiempo, en que el ese señorito podrido se dio cuenta de que Elizabetha es su Eli y de nadie más.  
-¿Una Carta? – Sin embargo, el torrente de pensamientos que llevaba hasta entonces, cuando vio un sobre pegado a su puerta, con la clara letra de Antonio en él.

* * *

A miles kilómetros de distancia de Hogwarts, en el área nuclear de la bella Inglaterra, se encontraba en Londres el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas mágicas, y en su interior, más específicamente en la sala de esperas de la Cuarta Planta, se encontraba un cabizbajo español; había tomado un tren a Londres de emergencia a primera hora de la mañana tras enterarse que Felicciano sería trasladado a Italia nuevamente en compañía de su abuelo, y que el hermano de su "tomatito", de su Lovi-love, no presentaba mejoría alguna, de hecho, parecía decaer cada vez más, era como si se fuese consumiendo poco a poco en ese extraño estado de coma en el que se encontraba y a lo que los Sanadores no podían dar una explicación certera, era el primer caso de ese tipo que habían visto, y los magos británicos consideraron que era tal vez alguna maldición cuya fuente se hallaba en Italia, la tierra natal del pequeño Hufflepuff, y por lo mismo era más conveniente trasladarlo.

-Antonio- Un voz grave lo llamó con calma, el español levantó su oliva mirada para encontrarse con Caesar, el abuelo de los gemelos Hufflepuff, y el único pariente vivo que tenían- Gracias por venir y por la preocupación.

-No debe darme las gracias señor Varga- Sonrió Carriedo- Feli es un gran chico, y debía venir a saber de él…de su…estado…-Pero a pesar de tratar de demostrar su usual optimismo deslumbrante, su voz se iba a apagando con cada palabra que articulaba, no era demasiado bueno fingiendo alegría donde no la había.

Caesar Vargas observó esto y frunció la boca en una mueca de tristeza y comprensión, sentándose al lado del joven, cuya cabeza había vuelto a su posición de reflexión y angustia. El hombre italiano sabía lo que ocurría, era fácil que los chicos, Antonio, Gilbert e incluso Francis, confiasen en él, por lo que los planes contra el trío de Slytherins, y averiguar que les sucedía en verdad a los gemelos, no era un asunto del todo vetado para su persona-Debemos permanecer fuertes- Declaró el viejo hombre, quien a pesar de sus años, seguía mostrando valor de Gryffindor- Y lograr que los chicos se recuperen, o si no, les habremos fallado, no debemos decaer, Antonio.

El aludido subió levemente la mirada, y asintió con suavidad. ¡Qué diferente podían llegar a ser los conceptos de valentía entre las casas enemigas que eran Gryffindor y Slytherin!

-Sí…-Salió como vaga respuesta desde los labios del castaño, cuando en eso, cientos de gritos de horror se escucharon desde la planta baja del hospital; ambos hombres no se hubiesen movido, de no ser porque aquellos alaridos se acercaban a su posición.

De inmediato, tanto como el viejo Vargas y el joven Carriedo alistaron sus varitas y se colocaron posición defensiva frente al pasillo que daba a la habitación de Feliciano, si un potencial enemigo deseaba pasar, primero se las debía ver con el viejo auror italiano y con el demonio de ojos verdes.

Más gritos se oyeron, pero con eso, se escuchaban crujidos y extraños sonidos de cuerpos siendo separados ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?! Se preguntaban los escasos valientes que se quedaron en la salita para observar lo que sucedía; Fue entonces cuando un hombre se acercó demasiado a la escalera, y como si por "obra de magia" fuese, se partió por la mitad, dejando regados sus órganos, músculos y litros de sangre por todo el blanco piso. Un espectáculo grotesco que no hacía más que rememorar las masacres propiciadas por los mortífagos hacia quienes tenían enfrente durante aquellos años de oscuridad donde Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, reinó con toda su majestad.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!- Exclamó Antonio, retrocediendo unos pasos, lo suficiente para ver como una luz de vela caía parpadeante sobre un inexpresivo rostro…un demasiado conocido para su gusto.

-Lo-vino…-A penas pudo decir al ver a su amante lleno de sangre sobre su cuerpo desnudo, tanta que no se sabía si él era el que sangraba o era producto de los posibles desmembramientos que había hecho; sus ojos se encontraban completamente opacos, posesos de una fuerza extraña, maligna- ¡LOVINO! ¡LOVINO!- El español bajó su varita, nunca sería capaz de enfrentarse a quien más amaba, a pesar de que él posiblemente intentase asesinarlo como lo hizo con aquel hombre cercano a las escaleras hacia unos escasos minutos. No, Lovino ¡¿Qué le habían hecho a su Lovino?! ¡¿QUÉ LE HABÍAN HECHO A SU AMADO?!

Aquel grito pareció despertar por escasos segundos al italiano, quien miró desconcertado el lugar en el que se encontraba y el estado en él que se encontraba, lo último que podía recordar era unos fríos y brillantes ojos violetas, una carcajada femenina carente de toda alegría, y una mirada verde, cansada, que se debatía entre lo compasivo y el deber.  
-¿Qué…?- Trató de articular, pero el italiano no pudo terminar la fase, pues de inmediato cayó débil al piso, su cuerpo no era capaz de sostener su peso por mucho más tiempo- La…hermandad…Iván…no…no…son humanos…ellos…ellos…-fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de que la inconsciencia se lo llevara en sus brazos y que Antonio corriera a socorrerlo, mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus morenas mejillas.

* * *

El estadio en los jardines del colegio se había llenado con una extrema rapidez, y parecía más rebosante de vida que nunca, y es que aquel partido se convertiría en una de las finales más reñidas de Quidditch, que se tuviese conocimiento en las últimas décadas, las diferencias entre los puntajes de las casas que se batirían en duelo, sólo se diferenciaban en 20 puntos, 20 escasos puntos que podrían resolver la Copa de Quidditch de ese año y dejar a la casa ganadora como líder a la Copa de aquel año ,y Gryffindor se moría por ganarle a Slytherin, quienes se habían llevado ambos trofeos por cuatro años consecutivos y no deseaban que aquel día, se lapidara como el quinto.

-¡El último partido de la temporada!

-¡Las Apuestas ya están abiertas!

-¡¿Ganará nuestra genial casa?!

-¡¿O los tramposos Slytherins se alzarán con la copa nuevamente?!

Los gemelos pelirrojos de primer año, Fred y George Weasley, ya habían comenzado con el negocio de las apuestas "ilegales", las cuales según ellos "daban mayor sabor al evento", sin embargo, cuando la Profesora se enteró de lo que estaban haciendo aquellos "ángelitos", los mandó directamente a la biblioteca, "perdiéndose" el último partido. Si claro, con el mapa que le habían encontrado a Filch, estarían sin ningún problema gozando del Quidditch.

En los camerinos de Gryffindor, las cosas no eran menos emocionantes, todos los miembros del equipo iban de aquí para allá, repasando tácticas mentales, movimientos, coordinándose entre sí, y asegurándose de que nada de la indumentaria les faltase ¡Necesitaban ganar! Necesitaban alcanzar la gloria y devolverle la felicidad de la victoria tan esquiva a su casa.

Sin embargo el capitán del equipo, Alfred, no parecía tan hiperactivo como en otras ocasiones, de hecho, parecía ensimismado anotando estrategias en una pizarra mientras parte de su mente se quedaba con los recuerdos de las palabras leídas en celta, pensamientos dirigidos hacia la identidad de Alfred Crowley y su misteriosa relación "amorosa" con Arthur Kirkland. Su mente volaba muy lejos del estadio de Quidditch y necesitaba poner todo de su parte para poder atraerla donde debía estar en esos momentos.

-Hey Jones… ¡Tierra a Jones!-El grito del sub-capitán, Charlie Weasley lo trajo nuevamente a la realidad; confuso, miró al resto del equipo quienes en silencio esperaban las indicaciones del rubio, y ciertamente preocupados por la falta de atención de su capitán, era mayor a la normal- Hey, amigo ¿Estás bien verdad?...

-¿Qué…? ¡Ah! Sí, sí, no se preocupen…-Cerró levemente sus ojos por unos segundos, poniendo todo en orden en su cabeza- ¡Bien! ¡¿QUÉ QUIERE PATEAR EL TRASERO DE ESAS SERPIENTES?!

-¡YO!- Gritó un emocionado y joven Wood, arrancando unas risas de simpatía de sus compañeros mayores.

-¡Me gusta tu energía!- Le aprobó Jones, sonriendo y alejando las nubes de tormenta de su mente- Lefevre, RIckford- Dos jóvenes, una chica de castaños cabellos y pardos ojos y un chico azabache y oji-gris, cuadraron sus posiciones imitando a soldados- Por favor, no se maten con la bluggers entre sí, el chiste es derribar a esas serpientes…no entre ustedes- La chica sólo rodó los ojos y asintió, y Rickford resoplo resignado y asintió. Alfred suspiró, eran unos excelentes golpeadores ese par…si sólo no se odiaran tanto…- MJ, Brena, sé que se han memorizado el nuevo plan de ataque, confío en ustedes chicas- Ambas cazadoras sonrieres y enseñaron sus dedos en alto- Charlie…caza esa snitch antes que Kirkland, no me gusta ver su cara de satisfacción.

-¡Oh! ¡Descuida Alfred, le joderemos la fiesta a ese engreído!- Charlie rió con sus carcajadas bonachonas y determinantes, aliviando la tensión que el americano sentía en esos momentos.

-Bien…Oliver por último…no te mates ¿bien?- Oliver Wood asintió con fuerza, listo para la acción- No creo que quede algo más por decir, hemos practicado bastante, así que sólo nos queda la…

-¡VICTORIA!- Gritaron los siete jugadores con fuerza, a medida que tomaban sus escobas y salían al estadio, rebosante de energía y vida, todo teñido de verde y rojo, los colores de ambas casas.

Los gritos eran ensordecedores, todos se encontraban preparados para presenciar el épico partido.

-¡Y YA SALE EL EQUIPO DE GRYYYYYYFFFIIIINDORRRR!- La voz del nuevo comentarista, Lee Jordan, se escuchó por todos los parlantes del lugar- ¡JONES, LEFEVRE, RICKFORD, SWAN, PETTERSON, WOOD YYYYYY WEASLEY!- Las tribunas de Gryffindor aclamaron a quienes se elevaban ya en sus escobas, unos pendones rojo y dorado mostraban su favoritismo por ellos- El equipo a cargo del Capitán Alfred Jones ha tenido una excelente temporada este año ¡Y que vayas jugadas! Jones se quiere retirar de Hogwarts con toda la gloria que conlleva aplastar a esas sucias serpien…

-¡JORDAN!- La voz de McGonagall resonó interrumpiendo las palabras del chico, sacando risas de las tribunas escarlata y de los mismos jugadores.

-¡Lo siento profesora!...Pero bueno, desde el otro lado del estadio ya sale el ¡EQUIPO DE SLYYYYYYYTHERIIIN! ¡MORAN, LYNCH, MCGREGOR, LESTRADE, O'BRIEN, MORRISON YYYYY KIRKLAND!- Las ovaciones desde las gradas verde plata, no se hicieron esperar cuando sus jugadores hicieron un vuelo alrededor del estadio- Kirkland es el capitán, y la temporada que ha hecho también ha sido envidiable, y está más que dispuesto en hacerle la competencia al trono a Jones, sin embargo yo estoy seguro que Jones lo aplastará como la sabandija…

-¡JORDAN POR ÚLTIMA VEZ!

-Sí, sí profesora… Hace Ingreso al estadio Madame Hooch, quien será nuestro árbitro en el partido del día de hoy. Y ahora un pequeño momento informativo sobre el Quidditch para los incultos y herejes que no estén familiarizados con este hermoso y noble deporte. Las reglas del partido son fáciles, hay 3 Cazadores, dos Golpeadores, un Guardián y un buscador por lado; los Cazadores deben pasarse la Quaffle entre ellos a manera de marcar tantos en los aros apostados a los extremos del campo, el deber del Guardián es impedir que el equipo contrario marque. Los Golpeadores, por su parte, impiden que las Bluggers golpeen a los miembros de su equipo (Salvo si son Rickford y Lefevre, su odio/amor mutuo es demasiado grande para no golpearse un poco entre ellos) enviándoselas al equipo contrario, con el fin de derribarlos. Y por último, los Buscadores son los más penalizados ¡Y no es por menos! Su deber es coger la diminuta Snitch dorada antes que su adversario, el equipo que atrape la snitch recibe inmediatamente 150 puntos, y el juego termina en ese momento. ¡Bien! Luego de este momento cultural que según el programa de mi estimada y adorada Jefa de Casa, la Profesora McGonagall, debo decir, ¡PODEMOS IR DIRECTAMENTE A LA ACCIÓN!

Dicho profesora se llevó una mano a la casa, su expresión era entre el "no tienes remedio" y la diversión.

Madame Hooch se elevó en su escoba, con la Quaffle entre el brazo y mirando a ambos capitanes, quienes, con recelo se acercaron. Alfred se mostraba serio, tratando de imitar aquella sonrisa ególatra que Kirkland siempre tenía en su rostro a la hora de enfrentarse en el Quidditch, pero vaya que fue su sorpresa al ver a un disminuido Arthur.

El Slytherin se veía más pálido de lo normal, demasiado, su rostro estaba demacrado y ojeroso y su cabello parecía menos brillante; cualquier persona que tuviese dos dedos de frente diría que el chico estaba anémico y que en ningún caso debía volar en esas condiciones, pero aún así…Kirkland trataba de mostrarse tan imponente como siempre frente a Jones.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Kirkland?-Preguntó Madame Hooch, visiblemente preocupada- ¿Seguro que puedes volar?

-Se lo aseguro, Madame- Contestó a su vez Arthur, tratando de disimular dolor- Ni muerto…permitiré que un Gryffindor me venza.

La mirada de Arthur se volvió más afilada y se fijó en Alfred, quien a su vez, sostuvo el duelo con entereza.

-Me parece bien entonces, dense la mano para que comience el juego- Habló Hooch interrumpiendo la tensión del momento. Casi con asco, ambos se dieron el apretón y sin más, cada uno huyó por su lado, directo hacia sus equipos correspondientes.

De inmediato, la profesora de vuelo hizo sonar su silbato y lanzó la Quaffle al aire, dando por iniciado el juego.

-¡Y la quaffle la atrapa Swan! ¡Petterson! ¡Swan! ¡Petterson! ¡Jones! ¡Esquiva una blogger enviada por Lynch! ¡Linda respuesta de Lefevre! Me agrada esa chica es de armas tomar y muy guapa...

-Jordan…

-Sí, sí profesora, Jones se mueve por entre el área de los Slytherin, envía un pase hacia Swan, Swan se acerca, Swan esquiva, marca…marca… ¡MARCA! ¡Y ES 10-0 A FAVOR DE GRYFFINDOR!

Las gradas escarlatas explotaron en júbilo ante el tanto por la chica que ahora hacia piruetas sobre la escoba para celebrar, sin embargo, pronto tuvieron que volver al juego, pues Moran, de Slytherin se había hecho de la pelota y se la alternaba con O'Brien y Lestrade, no había que negarlo, el equipo de Slytherin era fuerte y lo demostró cuando equilibró el tablero de marcar. Necesitaban atrapar la Snitch, y lo necesitaban ahora.

Alfred se encontraba nervioso, las pelotas paradas abundaban, el ambiente se había embravecido y marcar tantos se les hacía difícil a ambos equipos. De vez en cuando se oía la voz de Jordan relatando los acontecimientos por sobre el clamor de la masa, pero aún así, la guerra que se desataba en el campo de juego hacia que cualquier sonido que no fuesen instrucciones se disipase con rapidez.

-¡MUEVE TU ESCOBA WEASLEY!-Le gritó Jones a su buscador una vez que por los pelos Wood frenó una Quaffle de O'Brien.

-¡ESO INTENTO!-Exclamó de vuelta Charlie, apegándose más hacia Kirkland, por si éste veía la esquiva pelota, y así tendría más chances de atraparla.

Alfred se concentró en los pases, Brena iba a su derecha y MJ se había quedado cerca de la portería por si perdían la Quaffle, ella los detendrían. Marie Lefevre y Daniel Rickford jugaban prácticamente al tenis con Lynch y McGregor, tratando de derribarse y derribar a los del otro equipo.

-¡JONES MARCA! ¡EL MARCADOR YA VA EN 20-20! ¡QUÉ PARTIDO, SEÑORES! ¡QUÉ PARTIDO!- Alfred había logrado anotar y nuevamente iban igualados, si sólo la snitch apareciera…si sólo…

Y como si Merlín hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, un destello dorado elevándose cada vez más, hizo que los buscadores se apegasen al palo de sus escobas y subieran como flechas cada vez más alto, tratando de alcanzar a la pelota que danzaba lejos del campo.

Arthur se sentía pésimo, esa mañana había estado vomitando y nuevamente sus heridas se estaban abriendo, moría lentamente y aún así se las había apañado para jugar el último partido de la temporada frente a Jones, jamás le daría la satisfacción a ese idiota de verlo derrotado. Ningún impuro se alzaría sobre él, aún cando se encontrase agónico.

Giró levemente su mirada, Weasley le seguía muy de cerca, debía bendecir que era más liviano que su contrincante. Aceleró aún más el vuelo y estiró su mano derecha justo a tiempo para que sus dedos se cerraran alrededor del frío metal dorado, sin embargo, al hacerlo, sintió que sus fuerzas desaparecieran abruptamente y se precipitará sin límite hacia el campo, cayendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Kirkland!-Gritó Charlie asustado, podía ser su enemigo, pero nadie se quedaba indiferente cuando se ve a una persona entrar en caída libre sin nada que lo detuviese.

Alfred giró justo en ese momento su cabeza al escuchar gritos de horror; sus pupilas se dilataron y un frío bajó a su estómago al darse cuenta de que era Arthur quien se iba a matar pronto.

-¡ARTHUR!- Gritó poseído por una extraña fuerza y a toda velocidad se lanzó a receptar al chico que iba inconsciente. Si no hubiese sido por un segundo extra que tuvo, no hubiese llegado a tiempo suficiente para tomarlo en brazos y caer con mayor suavidad al suelo, con Kirkland entre sus brazos, pero ambos sanos y salvos.

* * *

"_Cuando vienes aquí, me siento importante, me siento querido, me siento protegido, Al"_

Arthur despertó horas más tardes de su accidente tendido en una cama de la enfermería y solamente acompañado por el viejo director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, quien, sentado en una silla a su lado, le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión y dolor.

-Nuevamente, estabas soñando con amor imposible…-Musitó el hombre, sirviendo un vaso de agua con la jarra sobre la mesita de noche.

-Se volvió un imposible cuando me lo arrebataron, Albus- Masculló el joven, ovillándose más en las sábanas, aún vestía el uniforme verde y plata de Slytherin, pero ya no estaba la diminuta snitch entre sus níveos dedos- ¿Quién ganó?

-Tú casa- Dumbledore hizo una leve mueca ante ello, seguía siendo un Gryffindor después de todo- Deberías estar orgulloso, a pesar de tu caída, le ganaron a Gryffindor 170-20, quedaron como líderes de la Copa de este año.

-No me interesa ese estúpido juego de niños de juntar más puntos, es absurdo.

-Es una tradición más vieja que nosotros dos juntos, Arthur- Sonrió el anciano, bebiendo un poco de líquido- Los estudiantes se esfuerzan al máximo por ganar un punto para sus casas, se sienten orgullosos de representar el ethos que cada uno de ellos lleva muy dentro.

-Sigue siendo…una tradición absurda- Volvió a decir- ¿Qué gana uno al demostrar ser el más inteligente, el más audaz, el más "trabajólico" o el más valiente, si muchas veces ni ellos mismos creen en ello?- Arthur enfrentó su verde mirada contra la azul de Dumbledore, dos miradas viejas y llenas de experiencias, impenetrables cuando deseaban serlo.

-No creo que el joven Jones pensara lo mismo…-Susurró como si nada el viejo mago- Él fue quien te rescató cuando caías, a pesar de que son enemigos declarados desde primer año. Se desligó por completamente del juego para poder auxiliar a su contrincante…eso es un acto heroico no planeado, y merece unos puntos.

Arthur se quedó mudo ¿Alfred F. Jones…rescatándolo? ¿De verdad era eso posible? Un fuerte dolor azotó en su costado, las heridas volvían a abrirse y la sangre salía por borbotones, era horrible, su cuerpo estúpidamente humano, ya no soportaba la magia, el ser que él era. Se destruía, se consumía…

Dolor, era el castigo por ser quien era, por ser la misma magia transmutada en un ser humano, debía pagar por ese pecado, pero no lo deseaba vivir, vivir realmente y no como lo había hecho durante cientos de años en su vida, deseaba respirar, ser libre…estar con…"él".

Estar con Alfred, con su amado Alfred, aquel niño que lo protegía sin importar las consecuencias, quien lo amaba más allá de todos los límites, un amor inocente que duró décadas…y que terminó abruptamente una noche…abandonándolo…dejándolo sin esperanza, aferrándose a la vida como pudiera, y tratando de cumplir un promesa que no podría realizar, que estaba cansado de tratar de hacerla realidad, cansado de luchar contra el dolor…quería morir, ya no podía más…ya no podía seguir sobreviviendo, ya no le importaba la promesa, sólo quería morir y estar con Alfred, con sus padres, sentirse seguro nuevamente en ese oasis que era su vida, quería morir y ser simplemente magia, no quería manchar su alma con el ritual, no quería manchar su magia uniéndose a un impuro…sólo quería conservar esa pureza que conservaba, sólo quería conservar la parte más especial de su ser inmaculada…quería morir para poder lograrlo, quería descansar.

-Mátame Albus…-Dijo apenas el Slytherin- Mátame de una vez por todas y acaba con este martirio de años, no soy capaz de cumplir con mi madre…quiero unirme a ella y a mi padre…y a Alfred…quiero desaparecer y volverme magia…mátame…no quiero sentir más dolor…

-Arthur…me pides demasiado, sabes que no haré tal cosa, a penas has vivido…

-¡TENGO 106 AÑOS, ALBUS! ¡HE VIVIDO MÁS QUE UN SER HUMANO PROMEDIO!

-La mayoría de ese tiempo has permanecido encerrado en una burbuja, aislado del mundo que te rodea casi por propia voluntad- Dumbledore no alzó la voz, nada sacaba con ponerse a gritar con Arthur, debía demostrar su madurez apenas dos años mayor que la persona que simulaba ser un adolescente frente él- No has vivido.

-¡Estuve vivo cuando Alfred estaba a mi lado! ¡Lo estuve cuando mis padres aún vivían! ¡ESTABA VIVO CUANDO SÍ TENÍA UN PROPÓSITO PARA HACERLO! ¡AHORA NO SOY MÁS QUE UN CONDENADO!

-¡Sigues estando vivo! ¡Tus hermanos mayores te quieren, son ellos quienes te protegen ahora! ¡Hay más personas en tu mundo de las que había antes!

-¡¿Mis hermanos?! ¡Si fuera por ellos ya me habría muerto! ¿Qué más personas? Sólo tú no te has alejado de mí, y es porque te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo…¡Dime por quien más vale la pena tratar de seguir viviendo!

-Tal vez por Alfred F. Jones…-Un silencio se hizo luego de las palabras mencionadas por el mago- No es tú Alfred, sin embargo, es una persona que se preocupa por ti

-Mientes, y lo haces jodidamente bien, Albus- Replica, porque quiere creer en él, quiere creer en sus palabras, pero le es imposible. Sabe que se ha enamorado de Jones, sabe que le recuerda de manera muy vaga a Crowley, pero no puede enamorarse de él, le es vetado, un imposible.

-Sabes que digo la verdad, pero eres demasiado terco para reconocerlo…

-No Albus, el dolor de reconocer aquel sentimiento…sería peor que la misma muerte de forma impura…

* * *

Alfred estaba tirado en su habitación, encerrado, decaído. Habían perdido, sí, pero el Quidditch en esos momentos era lo menos importante para él, si no saber el estado de Kirkland.

Luego del accidente del campo de Quidditch dieron por finalizado el partido al ver que Slytherin había ganado, pero a nadie le importó demasiado, si no que todos se preocuparan al ver sangrar al buscador de las serpientes y convulsionar fuertemente entre agónicos espasmos de dolor.

Por unos momentos, Alfred pensó que Arthur se moriría entre sus brazos.

Se levantó de la cama y se cambio de ropa por una más cómoda, un simple canguro y vaqueros, y rápidamente emprendió una carrera hacia la enfermería, pasando por el lado de sus desganados compañeros de casa que a pesar de haber perdido, no le recriminaban nada a su equipo, ellos estuvieron fantásticos, pero las serpientes les ganaron. Además a Jones le dieron 100 puntos por salvar a Kirkland, algo es algo.

Alfred corrió por los pasillos, saludó vagamente a Nick que le dio su apoyo, y esquivó a Pevees que ponía trampas para los incautos; no se detuvo hasta llegar a la enfermería de puertas cerradas…pero aún así…llegaban los sonidos de una discusión hasta el pasillo.

_-¡Estuve vivo cuando Alfred estaba a mi lado! ¡Lo estuve cuando mis padres aún vivían! ¡ESTABA VIVO CUANDO SÍ TENÍA UN PROPÓSITO PARA HACERLO! ¡AHORA NO SOY MÁS QUE UN CONDENADO!_

_-¡Sigues estando vivo! ¡Tus hermanos mayores te quieren, son ellos quienes te protegen ahora! ¡Hay más personas en tu mundo de las que había antes!_

¡Esa era la voz de Arthur! ¡Y el otro era Dumbledore! Y parecían tener una muy fuerte discusión. ¿Arthur quería morir? Se oía desesperado, se oía triste, abrumado…jamás pensó oír aquel tono de voz proveniente del egocéntrico Slytherin.

_-¡Sigues estando vivo! ¡Tus hermanos mayores te quieren, son ellos quienes te protegen ahora! ¡Hay más personas en tu mundo de las que había antes!_

_-¡¿Mis hermanos?! ¡Si fuera por ellos ya me habría muerto! ¿Qué más personas? Sólo tú no te has alejado de mí, y es porque te conocía desde hace mucho tiempo…¡Dime por quien más vale la pena tratar de seguir viviendo!_

_-Tal vez por Alfred F. Jones…-_Un silencio se hizo luego de las palabras mencionadas por el mago, Alfred se quedó pasmado por ellas y no pudo más que acercar su oreja a la puerta de roble para saber si podía captar otras palabras_- No es tú Alfred, sin embargo, es una persona que se preocupa por ti_

¿Qué Dumbledore dijo qué? Bueno, preocuparse no era necesariamente la palabra indicada, sino más bien, sana y psicópata curiosidad hacia lo que era Arthur Kirkland y su prometido desaparecido en acción.

_-Mientes, y lo haces jodidamente bien, Albus_

¿Era eso decepción lo que oía en su voz? ¿Arthur Kirkland estaba decepcionado…de esas palabras? ¿Acaso Arthur quería que él, Alfred, lo protegiese?

_-Sabes que digo la verdad, pero eres demasiado terco para reconocerlo…_

_-No Albus, el dolor de reconocer aquel sentimiento…sería peor que la misma muerte de forma impura…_

Ok, eso sorprendió a Alfred definitivamente, y no pudo controlar lo suficiente en el impulso de idiotez que lo embriago e hizo posesión de todo su cuerpo, cuando decidió cegado por algún extraño sentimiento, abrir las pesadas puertas de roble e intervenir como el invitado no deseado en esa discusión.

Albus y Arthur giraron sus rostros hacia Alfred, quien plantado en la puerta, no sabía que decir, simplemente actuó. Una posibilidad era correr como un cobarde hacia su habitación y no salir de allí hasta que finalizara el año, pero él no era así, él era un Gryffindor, valiente, tenaz, y si ya la había cagado, pues tendría que asumirlo como hombre que era.

-Yo…emmm…vine a saber cómo se encontraba Kirkland…- Dijo a penas, pensando una excusa coherente para disculparse de su actuar espontaneo.

Dumbledore miró a Arthur con una sonrisa de "te lo dije" marcada en sus labios y se levantó de su asiento, mirando al joven rubio parado sin moverse.

-Creo, Joven Jones, que usted y el joven Kirkland tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar, y no podría haber interrumpido en un momento mejor que este para hacerlo…Hasta luego, Arthur, es siempre un placer hablar contigo.

-Albus…-Dijo el Slytherin en la cama como si con ello pudiese detenerlo, sin embargo, el anciano director, salió por la puerta, sonriéndole a Alfred y alentándolo para que caminase dentro.

El ambiente era incomodo, demasiado incomodo, era odio lo que había entre ellos ¿Cómo se suponía que se debía reaccionar cuando se descubrían nuevos sentimientos ocultos? ¿Cómo ver a los ojos del otro…sin mentir?

Jones avanzó y Kirkland se encogió más en sus sábanas, dándole la espalda al americano para evitar enfrentarlo, en parte por el dolor que azotaba a su costado con heridas mágicas, y en otra para tratar de evitar la mirada que Alfred había puesto sobre él.

-Yo…Kirkland…sé…sé lo que eres…sé quién eres en realidad…- Las palabras salieron de manera espontanea de la boca de Alfred, necesitaba soltar todo lo que por meses había averiguado.

Arthur abrió sus grandes ojos verdes, iluminados por la magia, los trazados de los nudos en su cuerpo se hicieron más visibles que nunca, se mostraban producto del miedo del que fue preso en ese momento.

Alfred abrió su boca por el asombro, al ver las líneas verdes que cubrían el cuerpo de Arthur.

-Te felicito- dijo con pesadez el Slytherin- Te has dado cuenta quien soy realmente ¿Estás feliz?

-Yo…- esas marcas, se le hacían tan familiares…eran…como parte de sus más viejas memorias. Un zumbido comenzó a sonar en sus oídos, demasiado fuerte para ser ignorado; como fue capaz, se acercó más a Arthur, y con sus dedos, rozó la piel de este justo por donde estaban los nudos, cayendo inconsciente al piso.

-¡Alfred!- Para Arthur parecía un Deja vú, una vez vio a su Alfred caer…y ahora a Jones lo veía en misma condiciones ¡¿Por qué el destino era una soberana perra con él?!

Largos minutos pasaron, Arthur había olvidado su dolor, y ahora mantenía en su regazo la cabeza de su amado, rogando por que despertara; los nervios lo traicionaban, comenzaba a derramar brillantes lágrimas de diamantes por sus pálidas mejillas. No quería perderlo…

-No a ti…no a ti…por favor, despierta Jones…¡sólo hazlo, idiota!

Y como si sus plegarías hubiesen sido escuchadas, Jones abrió los ojos, pero había algo extraño en ellos, era como si mirase todo lo conocido como si fuese nuevo…algo nuevo pero a la vez viejo…

-Jones…-Susurró Arthur, pero el aludido negó, confuso, con la cabeza.

-No, Arthur…No me apellido Jones…

_**Mi apellido es Crowley…**_

A Arthur el mundo se le vino encima.

* * *

SÍ! LOS HE VUELTO A DEJAR CON EL SUSPENSO MUAJAJAJAJ QUE MALA SOY!  
No la verdad necesitaba escribir algo así, era necesario, pues bien! el misterio está seudo resuelto, Alfred F. Jones es Alfred Crowley y ya sabe que Arthur es un hijo de la Sangre  
Bien, lo subí antes de año nuevo en mi país, lamento no haber subido antes, la U es una perra cuando quiere, pero me complace decir que soy la mejor de mi carrera^^ así que entré en competencia por una beca! Es Awesome!  
Mil gracias a quienes siguen aún esta historia, a mi wife, a Soli, a la Kanon (Por fin actualicé yei! y sube las demás fotos!)  
Les quiero desear un muy feliz año nuevo, que cumplan todas sus metas y expectativas y eso... ¡FELIZ 2013!  
Con amor! PRONGSKJ!


	11. The Bitter True

The Bitter True

Arthur observaba a Alfred en completo silencio, no podía responder, no sabía cómo hacerlo, se había quedado en blanco justo en el momento de la gran revelación que había hecho el de ojos azules.

-Imposible…-Susurró, era imposible, inverosímil, no podía simplemente creer en las palabras del otro, pues ella carecían de completo sentido para sí. ¡Eran mentiras! ¡Todas sus palabras eran mentiras! No podía creer en ellas ¡Por Merlín! No podía hacerlo…eso sólo acarrearía sufrimiento a su alma y una muerte más dolorosa…por no mencionar que aquello lo empujaría más hacia el abismo…más hacia realizar aquel ritual…más a una existencia eterna de profunda miseria- ¡IMPOSIBLE!-Su garganta se había desgarrado producto de aquel grito desesperado que apelaba a las memorias más profundas que guardaba Arthur en su interior; dolía, dolía demasiado, como si hubiese abierto con un cuchillo poco afilado, aquellas cicatrices que se había empeñado en sanar y que, para aumentar la tortuosa agonía, le habían echado sal en ella, para que no sanara…para que no cerrara…Para ver el sufrimiento en las esmeraldas que ostentaba por luceros, para que contemplara el rostro de quien creyó conocer alguna vez y que se transformaba en otro…de alguien que si conocía, o al menos hasta cierto punto era así.

Alfred pareció imperturbable a los ojos de Arthur, su mirada zafiro se encontraba perdida entre las marcas verdes que surcaban la nívea piel del británico, marcas mágicas que habían crecido con el paso de los años y de su madurez. Se sentía confundido, su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas puesto a que minutos antes, esa mañana, había estado seguro de ser quien era, de ser Alfred Frederick Jones, un joven americano de 17 años, mestizo y Gryffindor, amante del Quidditch, el héroe del colegio, con una sonrisa dispuesta en sus labios la que brindaba a quien necesitase e su ayuda…Y sin embargo, su mundo se había puesto de revés al tocar las finas marcas de Arthur una vez más, sus ojos azules se había abierto al cielo, había sido realmente capaz de volar por entre las nubes de su mente y descubrir que su vida como la conocía no era más que una patética mentira tejida por su padre con el afán de protegerlo de fuerzas siniestras que lo perseguían desde su pasado.

Y aún que en realidad él fuese Alfred Frederick Crowley (¡Qué padre más imaginativo! Solo le había cambiado el apellido) no se sentía como tal, ya no era propiamente Crowley, ni tampoco era propiamente Jones… ¿Quién era entonces? ¿Quién era?...esa era la pregunta ahora.

-No miento-Respondió con una tranquilad poco habitual en él, tal vez, la parte Crowley era la que dictaba ello, la calma del cuervo- Los cuervos no mienten…sólo los humanos lo hacen.

-¡Tú no eres el cuervo!- Le recriminó Arthur quien, a pesar de siempre mostrarse demasiado fuerte, de jamás llorar en público, aguantaba las lágrimas de impotencia en sus ojos. Una cosa era la ira, y otra era la ira mezclada con el dolor de 12 años…- No me mientas, tú no eres Alfred Crowley

-¡Lo soy, Arthur, lo soy!- Y allí estaba Jones, allí estaba su impulsividad al acercársele, al verle a los ojos de manera directa y clara, inocente, sin secretos que ocultar como lo hacía Crowley- Lo soy en parte…¡Ya ni siquiera sé quien soy! ¡Viví más de 5 décadas como un persona y una como otra! ¡Ya no sé quien soy! ¡Todo lo que creí conocer en mi nueva vida ahora es falso! ¿No ves que no es algo consiente? ¡Los cuervos no olvidan! ¡Se les debe hacer olvidar! Pero con el olvido vienen falsas memorias, falsas vivencias… ¡Estoy vacío! No soy ni Alfred Crowley ni Alfred Jones! Pero soy ambos al mismo tiempo- Acortó más las distancias entre ellos, y tomó con fuerza de los hombros de Arthur. Él británico no quería verlo, no quería mirar esos ojos azules y poder descubrir palabras verdaderas, porque eso lo haría caer en una hermosa ilusión…y ya no deseaba vivir entre ilusiones y sueños, hubo una época donde todo parecía cuento de hadas, pero la realidad le había azotado de forma lastimera, se había dado cuenta que en el mundo del resto de las personas, la magia era un mero objeto de poder, y no de cuidado, se había dado cuenta que el mundo era muy diferente a su pequeño oasis en el Bosque de las Animas, se había dado cuenta de que si quería sobrevivir debía hacer lo que fuese necesario, y no importaba su precio…pero el dolor, el dolor cada vez había sido más fuerte recordándole que aquello más que hacerlo vivir lo mataría, lo envenenaría…y lo haría suplicar por un asesinato, su asesinato, puesto que no sería capaz de auto-exterminarse- ¿Cómo crees…qué podría mentir…sobre quien realmente soy?

-No te conozco lo suficiente para decir ello- Negó Arthur, debía aferrarse a algo, algo, a un simple recuerdo, a una ilusión…necesitaba algo real- No puedo creer que digas las verdad sobre quien decías ser, o quien dices ser ahora… ¡Eres sólo un puto mentiroso!

-Digo ser nadie y a la vez ambos…-Susurró Alfred. Las miradas chocaban con fuerza, zafiro contra esmeralda, esmeralda contra zafiro, en una batalla que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Eso carece de completo sentido…

-¿Cuándo este mundo ha tenido sentido?

* * *

_7 de Septiembre de 1976._

_Castle Combe, Inglaterra._

_Un pequeño rubio, de no más de 5 años, corría tras otro de apariencia un poco mayor a través de un gran patio trasero, repleto de árboles y rosales, jugando en su pequeño mundo "infantil"._

_-¡Alfred, espera!-Gritaba el más pequeño. Sus cabellos rubios estaban completamente desordenados, más de lo normal, y su rostro se encontraba muy sonrojado por el esfuerzo de la carrera que había emprendido tras el otro con tal de alcanzarlo- ¡Por favor detente!_

_El rubio más grande se detuvo en seco ante la suplica del otro, y de inmediato corrió hacia él para abrazarlo._

_-Lo siento mi bella mariposa- Dijo apenado- Fui muy rápido, y no tomé en cuenta de que las mariposas, aun que son ágiles y fuertes, muchas veces son más delicadas que las figurillas de porcelana china- Con cuidado se separó levemente, sólo para luego besarle la frente con inmenso cariño. Amor inocente, amor de personas estancadas en una edad y que crecían demasiado lento, pero disfrutando el uno del otro._

_-Sólo no vayas tan rápido, aún no alcanzó una apariencia mayor a los 5 años…_

_El pequeño Alfred iba objetar algo frente al venidero discurso de "soy aún muy pequeño" cuando gritos desde la Mansión Kirkland lo pusieron sobre aviso. No eran los gritos comunes de los hermanos de Arthur, eran gritos de horror, de enojo, desesperados._

_De inmediato, vio salir por la puerta trasera a Scott, el mayor pelirrojo que tomó en brazos a su persona amada, y a su madre, que lo tomó a él respectivamente._

_-¡Estamos malditamente rodeados por esos asquerosos impuros!- Bramó el de cabellos color fuego, sus ojos estaban espectralmente verdes, y los lazos en su cuerpo se hacían cada vez más visibles en cuanto la magia se liberaba en él, a su vez Kathleen utilizaba su cuerpo como escudo protector, sus ojos se volvieron centellantes frente a la nueva amenaza. Afuera, el resto de las familias repelía a los Mortifagos, pero cada vez llegaban más y más, y no tenían duda de que pronto Voldemort aparecería para romper su pequeño mundo de calma. _

_Todo por negarse a servirle; ellos eran seres superiores, eran magia pura y jamás servirían a seres cuyo poder viniese de la más profunda maldad y oscuridad._

_¿Cómo un día perfecto, se había convertido en la perfecta tormenta? Alfred trataba de ver por sobre los hombros de su madre, más ella se lo impedía, no dejaría que su "niño" viese como acaban con la vida de almas corrompidas._

_-Scott ¿Qué sucede?- Logró decir el pequeño Arthur en su momento, cuando sus ojos captaron un halo de luz verde que había pasado demasiado cercano a ellos…demasiado cerca._

_-No es momentos de preguntas, bunnybro…debo pensar cómo sacarte de aquí ahora mismo._

_-Mommy…-Esta vez fue Alfred quien demandaba respuesta, sentía que algo muy malo sucedía a su alrededor ¡Debía proteger a su mariposa!_

_-Shhh…tranquilo pequeño, estoy aquí para protegerte- Susurró a su vez la mujer._

_Más gritos desde el frontis de la casa, sabían que estaban rodeados, no podrían escapar sin arriesgarse a arrastrar con visitantes indeseados, no permitirían jamás que unos impuros entrasen en el oasis que era "El Bosque de las Ánimas", primero muertos._

_-Es mejor atrincherarse desde la casa- Dijo Scott, comenzando a correr rumbo a la mansión y entrando por una de las puertas secretas, escondería a su hermano en el cargador de alimentos, allí Arthur estaría a salvo de los mortífagos hasta que lograran repelerlos, sin embargo, Kahtleen se horrorizó de que el pequeño rubio de ojos verdes se viese encerrado en aquel espacio tan pequeño, por lo que insistió en que los niños se escondiesen en la despensa secreta, a la que se accedía por un pasadizo mágico al lado de la biblioteca que tenía Berenice en la cocina con cientos de libros de pociones y comidas muggles._

_Scott la miró como si estuviese loca, pero no dijo nada esa vez, no podía perder el tiempo con sus habituales comentarios venenosos y miradas frías cada vez que alguien no seguí lo que él decía, se encontraban en una emergencia, entre fuego cruzado. Con agilidad característica del demonio pelirrojo, abrió el pasadizo y metió dentro a la mujer a su hermano y al prometido de este y los encerró en ese lugar para lograr correr al frente de batalla, donde los gemelos combatían como si de un juego de niños se tratase, ambos pelirrojos estaban en perfecta sincronía mientras desarmaban (y en algunos casos, mataban) a sus adversarios._

_-¡¿Dónde está Arthur?!- Gritó Berenice por sobre el rumor de los hechizos cortando en el viento y de los gritos y sonidos de destrucción típicos de cualquier batalla; el escocés se había puesto al lado de Glen, a la persona que estaba unido sólo por lazo fraternal, pues sus ganas homicidas hacia el galés eran casi tan altas como cuando Arthur se metía a molestarlo por su gaita- ¡SCOTT!_

_El aludido tiró de la mano de su madre para acercarla a él y le dijo rápidamente al oído donde los niños y Kahtleen se encontraban. De inmediato, la mujer abandonó el campo de batalla y corrió en busca de su hijo menor, de su bebé. Debía protegerlo de esos bastardos impuros, debía cuidar de que nada le sucediera aún cuando su propia vida se viese en riesgo; una madre debía dar la vida por sus hijos si era necesario, y Berenice, al observar la situación, estaba muy consciente de que esa posibilidad se pudiese hacer realidad._

_La puerta mágica se abrió, sobre saltando a Kahtleen quien abrazaba a los dos pequeños y les susurraba canciones para que se mantuviesen tranquilos._

_-¡Berenice!-Exclamó la bruja de ojos azules- Berenice, me has asustado, creí que esos impuros habían logrado atravesar la barrera._

_-Aún no- Contestó la aludida, corriendo hacia su hijo para besarle la frente con cariño, para que en su cuerpo infantil no sintiese el miedo- Los chicos ponen mucha resistencia, pero no podemos abrir un portal hacia el Bosque sin arriesgarnos a arrastrarlos con nosotros._

_-Quisiera saber quien fue el hijo de puta que reveló nuestra ubicación aquí- Kathleen caminaba de lado a lado, exasperada, necesitaba salir, sentía como Frederick se encontraba en problemas, sabía que habían demasiados impuros, y ellos no podrían enfrentarlos eternamente, si no escapaban pronto al Bosque…_

_-Ese Tom Riddle se ha aliado con la magia oscura más detestable…aquella que no hemos podido proteger._

_Arthur y Alfred permanecían callados, observando a sus madres con temor en sus ojos "infantiles"; los ruidos no podían traspasar aquella barrera mágica, pero no les era difícil imaginar los gritos._

_-¡Maldito Impuro! ¡Siempre me dio mala espina! Desde que lo… ¡BERENICE!_

_Con un grito aterrado, Kathleen interrumpió su monólogo, para observar como una herida se abría en el abdomen de su mejor amiga, de la cual comenzaba a emanar un líquido extraño, negro y viscoso, como si de sangre putrefacta se tratara._

_Berenice se llevó las manos a su vientre, y sus manos se empaparon de la consistencia al tiempo de que sus piernas perdían fuerzas y caía arrodillada al frío suelo de piedra de la despensa._

_-¡Mummy!-Corrió Arthur a socorrer a su madre. La mujer apenas podía respirar, un ardor lacerante se comenzaba a extender por sus extremidades como si de veneno de serpiente se tratase, y en parte, Berenice creyó que eso era, veneno de serpiente…- ¡Mummy!- Arthur volvió a llamarla, su carita pequeña mostraba el camino de lágrimas recientes que corrían desde sus esmeraldas luceros. Berenice supo en ese momento que Riddle había herido de muerte a Hadrien, y por consiguiente, por el lazo mágico que los unía, ella sufría de los mismos embates que su otra mitad. La bruja sonrió de manera quebrada, estirando una mano para tocar la carita de su benjamín._

_-Arthur…-susurró- Arthur...mi niño…-El dolor era muy fuerte, su cuerpo se estremecía ante él, pero debía tratar de mantenerlo a raya si quería que el pequeño rubio la escuchara- Mi niño…la magia me está llamando…_

_-Berenice…-Susurró Kathleen con sus orbes azules abiertos, abrazando con fuerza a Alfred, como si eso pudiese mitigar el frío que había nacido en ella._

_-Mummy…Mummy no, dile a la magia que espere…- Berenice sonrió con suavidad a su niño, limpiando las lágrimas y besando su frente._

_-No puedo hacer…eso…Mi niño…júrame que vivirás y serás muy feliz…Júramelo Arthur…por mí…_

_-Mummy…-Arthur lo presentía, su madre se estaba despidiendo de él, le decía adiós para siempre, se uniría a la magia, y tal vez su padre estaría en las mismas condiciones._

_Berenice entendía la tristeza, era aquello lo que siempre evitó, dejar solo al benjamín de la familia, solo a cargo de los chicos, si es que estos aún estaban en condiciones de…-Por favor Arthur, eres…un niño inteligente…júramelo…_

_-L-lo…lo juro…_

_La bruja sonrió en paz, y besó la frente de su hijo por última vez- Somno…-Susurró contra la pálida piel del pequeño, quien calló dormido de inmediato en sus brazos los que habían comenzado a ser rodeados de pequeñas motas de luz, vivas, cada una viva como si de células se tratasen._

_Aquel era el espectáculo más hermoso que habían visto en sus vidas, y el más triste, pues frente a ellos se materializaba la magia, en forma viva, para que Berenice se volviese una con ella, y a su vez, sintieron como la presencia de Hadrien el mago tendiéndole su mano a la bruja, tal cual la leyenda de la creación contaba, para unirse por siempre a la magia; las motas de luz danzaron al compás de un vals que los demás brujos no podían entender, hasta por fin explotar e inundar toda la sala de un brillo que no habían sentido nunca, de magia por cada centímetro de la habitación, de la casa. Por unos momentos, el tiempo se detuvo en la pelea que afuera ocurría._

_La puerta encantada se abrió de par en par, Frederick con múltiples cortadas en el rostro, el cabello rubio hecho un desastre y sus ropas destrozadas. De inmediato vio el cuerpo del pequeño Arthur tirado inconsciente en el piso, y a su mujer llorando de manera destrozada abrazando a un choqueado Alfred._

_-Kathleen…-Susurró, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus mejores amigos estaban muertos, los vieron desaparecer frente a ellos y unirse a la magia, algo tan común en los suyos, y tan…tan chocante…-Kathleen, amor, estoy aquí…estoy aquí…_

_-Se han ido…- La voz de la rubia escapó en un murmullo lastimero, destrozado por las lágrimas y por el shock de ver al Ángel de la Muerte._

_-Sí…ellos…_

_-…Se han ido…-Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Y si los hermanos de Arthur corrieron el mismo fin? ¿Y si el otro pequeño ahora estaba desamparado en el mundo, mientras que ellos seguían siendo una familia feliz? ¿Sin hacer nada…sin luchar…?_

_Kathleen dejó a Alfred en los brazos de Frederick con fuerza, el niño gritó a su madre, pero la rubia no escuchó, sólo corrió llorando, sus mejores amigos estaban muertos, ese bastardo impuro se los había arrebatado._

_Quería gritar de dolor…y entonces lo pensó ¿Y si a ella le sucedía lo mismo? ¿Si moría y arrastraba a Frederick y Alfred quedaba desamparado? No podía imaginar aquello. Con rapidez, materializó una daga de plata y observó la marca en el dorso de su mano, una estrella, el símbolo de Frederick, y clavó el pedazo de plata forjado en el medio de este. La sangre brotó con fuerza y el lazo que la unía con su marido se materializó, haciéndose visible para todos, y cortándose en ese momento._

_Sintió como su corazón se detenía en ese momento por unas milésimas de segundo, y luego escuchó el grito de su mitad, un grito desgarrador, pero no le importó…_

…_Pues ella…ya estaba muerta…decidió ese camino al enfrentarse a Riddle. Al menos, un pensamiento consolador quedó en su mente cuando comenzaba a desaparecer…le había quitado la última parte de su humanidad a ese asqueroso impuro…un ser hecho de mierda sería más fácil de derrotar en el futuro…_

_Frederick lo sabía lo había visto todo…no podía creer la locura que Kathleen había hecho…se había sacrificado, había dado tiempo para que el resto de los hermanos Kirkland llegasen al refugio y abrieran un portal de escape._

_Más tarde, una vez que le había borrado a su amado hijo cada recuerdo para evitar el sufrimiento de ver como su madre cortaba el vínculo mágico y se unía a la magia para salvarlos…se dio el permiso de llorar, de llorar a su amada y traviesa Kathleen._

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kate…?-Susurró a penas- ¿Por qué lo hiciste…?_

_Una madre, una leona, siempre siente el fuerte instinto de cuidar y proteger a los suyos. Kathleen supo que si ella moría, Frederick podría sacar con mayor fuerza a su hijo a adelante, no como ella._

* * *

Ambos rubios se quedaron en silencio, Arthur aún no podía creer las palabras del otro, y Alfred lo sabía muy bien, por lo que cerró sus ojos azules y se concentró en dejar la magia fluir por su cuerpo, sintiendo como era abrazado por esta y como nudos arcanos rodeaban su cuerpo.

Kirkland se quedó pasmado, el destello azul sólo duró unos escasos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para confirmar que allí, frente a él, estaba Crowley, frente…a su mitad…

Alfred jadeó, y volvió a la normalidad, no entendía como su vida, en menos de una hora, había dado un vuelco total, que lo llevaba a una confusión sobre su de identidad, sobre sus pensamientos, sobre sus sentimientos… ¿Qué sentía por Arthur Kirkland?

-No soy…Alfred Crowley…ni tampoco soy Alfred Jones, ya no sé quien mierda soy...-La voz del Gryffindor salió ronca, el silencio ante las imágenes que se habían revelado ante ellos, les había sumergido en la nebulosa de sus pensamientos.

Arthur, estaba aún más confundido ¿A quién amaba entonces? En otra ocasión, aquel problema existencial pudiese resultar de lo más gracioso, sin embargo, y por la categoría que habían tomado los acontecimientos, la risa se encontraba completamente restringida.

-¿Cómo se puede ser dos personas al mismo tiempo, sin saberlo, sin intuirlo?- Preguntó a su vez el Slytherin.

-Los cuervos no olvidan, son otros los que les hacen olvidar…pero no entiendo hasta que punto mi mente se pudo dividir.

-Tal vez, nunca se dividió para empezar- Una tercera voz irrumpió en el lugar. Alfred se volteó rápidamente para ver el rostro de su padre, cansado, observándolo desde el portal de la enfermería junto a Dumbledore, cuya expresión, siempre tranquila, revelaba una suave sonrisa- Simplemente, fue alterada, con el fin de alejar el sufrimiento de ti.

Alfred se levantó de la cama y caminó enrabiado hacia él; quería golpearlo, quería matarlo allí mismo, por tener que vivir una mentira, y sin embargo no podía hacerlo.

-¡Si hubiera vivido con el dolor esto no estaría sucediendo ahora!- Le gritó con fuerza a Frederick (Dumbledore avanzó de manera ligera hasta posicionarse cercano a Arthur, arrebatos hormonales de hombres viejos, era lo peor para su mente y cuerpo). A su vez el mago se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que todos aquellos reclamos eran justos- ¡No sé ni quien mierda soy ahora! ¡No sé absolutamente nada de mí y a la vez lo sé todo!

La enfermería se quedó en silencio, tras largos minutos donde el único sonido que quebraba la inestable calma era el del reloj de la estancia.

-Quería protegerte...-Dijo Frederick, Alfred notó dolor en sus ojos, su padre nunca rebelaba esa clase de debilidades-A veces, el amor por nuestros seres queridos nos hace actuar de manera estúpida e insensata. Yo sólo quise que crecieras feliz, que vivieras como un niño y no como un viejo en el cuerpo de un infante. Sólo quería que olvidaras el horror de la batalla…quería que crecieras conforme a tu supuesta edad…

Dumbledore observó por unos segundos a Frederick, aquellas palabras…quedaron grabadas en su memoria, pues la verdad en ellas, era desbordante.

* * *

-¿Cómo sigue Lovino?- Preguntó Elizabetha, observando al mayor de los gemelos Vargas, en estado de coma tendido en una de las camas de San Mundo, a su lado, Felicciano se encontraba en las mismas condiciones.

-Sin evolución alguna, los Sanadores dijeron que él se había perdido en su propiamente- La voz de Antonio resonó desde un punto cercano a su amado italiano- Está…enjaulado allí…

-¡Esos Bastardos fueron los que hicieron esto!-Exclamó Gilbert, ganándose miradas desaprobatorias de los sanadores que aún estaban en la sala- Ellos hicieron esto… ¡Y las van a pagar! El próximo será Ludwing en caer al coma, y no dejaré que mi hermanito esté así por ese ruso bastardo de mierda.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, el griterío de Gilbert era sólo la demostración de querer sacar a todos los sentimientos encontrados desde las entrañas, como una erupción volcánica que cada vez se volvía más violenta.

Antonio no quería llorar más, a penas escuchaba a sus amigos, todo su ser estaba puesto en Lovino, rogando por milagros a algún ser superior, a la magia o a alguien…un solo milagro más, que Lovino no muriese, que Felicciano no muriese…no podía, simplemente no podía seguir así.

-Toris se encuentra en la misma posición que Feli y Lovi- Susurró Elizabetha, tocando con suavidad la leve prominencia en su vientre-Lleva semanas en San Mungo y Feliks no se ha separado de él en ningún momento.

-Y Matthew está bajó el Imperius de Francis, con tal de que no se acerque a Kirkland ni a su sequito- Completó el albino, observando como Antonio parecía de lo menos interesado en la discusión, y no lo podían culpar, todo su ser respiraba gritaba por Lovino Vargas. Ver a Antonio en estos momentos, era ver a un muerto en vida.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo sobresaltar al trío de jóvenes, quienes voltearon a ver al Sanador a cargo, Vikram Pawanda, un ex –Ravenclaw proveniente de India, cuyas calificaciones y cuerpo eran la envidia y el suspiro de muchos en el colegio de hechicería (Algunos decían que tendría una gran carrera en Bollywood si se lo proponía), pero aquello era irrelevante en aquellos momentos, pues el hombre de piel oscura se acercó con una expresión hermética a los chicos que allí estaban, expectantes por noticias.

-Lamento decirles, que no encontramos la contra-maldición para lograr traer de vuelta a los gemelos Vargas- Dijo de manera suave y lenta, siempre hablaba de esa manera cuando las esperanzas y los milagros escaseaban- Si lográsemos encontrar la fuente de ella, o quien lanzó la misma, podríamos despertarlos en un santiamén…sin embargo, de no ser así, estaremos condenados a ver como ellos se mueren dentro de sus sueños.

Ni aun que Vikram hubiese pronunciado aquellas palabras con más cautela de lo que expresaba su voz, hubiese tenido una reacción distinta sobre los jóvenes, pues el abatimiento, simplemente fue reemplazado por una sed de venganza, sus pensamientos corrieron hacia donde estaba Braginski, hacia Natasha y hacia Kirkland.

-Gracias, Pawanda…-Musitó al fin Antonio, como si con eso, la despedida estaba clara y sus intenciones también. El ex Ravenclaw, vio el odio en sus ojos, y supo entonces que ellos conocían a la fuente de sus desdichas, sin embargo, por corte ético, le era imposible obligarles a decir de que se trataba la maldición, sólo podía influir y esperar con los dedos cruzados (al igual que los fanáticos de los Chudley Cannons) que ellos decidieran hacer lo mejor, sin poner sus vidas en riesgo, ni la futura que se gestaba en Elizabetha.

-No hagan algo estúpido- Pawanda les advirtió, era de la misma promoción de Gilbert, Antonio y Francis, por lo que conocía a ese trío de idiotas y conocía la escasa falta de valentía de Elizabetha. Juntarlos, era como añadir más pólvora a una bomba de tiempo.

-No te preocupes, Vikram- Elizabetha sonrió levemente al joven hindú- Sólo salvaremos a nuestros amigos.

* * *

_Frederick había visto las cartas idénticas sobre la mesa de la cocina aquella mañana cuando se había levantado a preparar el desayuno a su mujer y a sus hijos "gemelos", su corazón simplemente dio un vuelco, pues los pergaminos con aquel lacre rojo y la insignia más reconocida en el mundo de la magia, se encontraban frente a él, incitándolo…a caminar por el valle de los recuerdos._

_Escondió las cartas en su maletín sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas, simplemente trató de actuar lo más normal posible, sin embargo a cada tanto observaba el símbolo en el dorso de su mano derecha, un hermoso lirio que ahora parecía una fea quemadura._

_-Kate…ayúdame…-Susurró cuando estaba en el auto de camino al trabajo. No se había atrevido a pronunciar el hecho a su nueva esposa, a Joan, pues ella conocía toda la historia, sabía quién era, sabía por qué le había cambiado las memorias a Matthew, el hijo de Joan que afortunadamente era muy parecido a Alfred, y a su propio hijo, pero ella le guardaba distancia a la magia, pues luego de oír la horrible historia, se había auto-convencido que los cuentos de hadas no existían, y esa cosa viva que Frederick guardaba con tanto recelo, era sólo una maldición asquerosa, una condena- No sé qué hacer Kate, tú siempre eras la que tenía las respuestas referente a Alfred…_

_El día del brujo transcurrió a sobresaltos, no se pudo concentrar en su trabajo, ni siquiera cuando tenía a su jefa a su lado llamándolo "¡Jones! ¡Jones! ¡Mierda Jones, concéntrate!" No podía ni siquiera recordar su supuesto apellido, las cartas le volcaban al pasado como Crowley, al pasado mágico de su familia, con Alfred, con Kathleen, con el lazo que aún los mantenía juntos, con sus mejores amigos paseando por Castle Combe, por Liverpool o por Londres._

_Pero eso era pasado…un pasado que amenazaba con volver._

_Cuando volvió al final a su hogar, lo recibió un sonriente Alfred y un tímido pero feliz Matthew, ambos con cartas idénticas en sus manos._

_-¡Mira papá!- Exclamó Alfred- ¡Las han enviado del Instituto de Brujos de Salem! ¡Dice que tenemos una plaza allí y que sólo falta nuestra confirmación para ir! ¡Somos magos papá! ¡Como tú!_

_Frederick se quedó pasmado, Alfred interpretó eso como emoción, pero el brujo no contaba que el colegio de magos de USA también quisiera tener entre su alumnado a sus hijos, por lo que las opciones de mantenerse alejado de la magia, o ocultar el hecho a su esposa, quedaban completamente neutralizadas._

_A su vez, Joan observaba a su marido con una extraña expresión en su rostro, el miedo, la preocupación y la ir se mezclaban en la fría expresión que sus delicadas facciones tenían- Niños, suban a jugar, mamá y yo debemos hablar de asuntos importantes- la voz de Frederick tenía un claro matiz de quien quiere ocultar las cosas, pero rogaba internamente que los chicos no lo notaran. Quería creer en ese Alfred despistado y no sagaz como un cuervo que ahora tenía por hijo._

_-¡¿Van hablar sobre ir al Internado?! ¡No te preocupes Dad! ¡Yo protegeré a Matty cuando estemos allí!_

_Matthew se ruborizó por las palabras de su "gemelo" y susurró en leve gracias, antes de comenzar a tirar al hiperactivo chico escaleras arriba, aun que Alfred poco y nada hizo caso, pues se quedó a espiar la conversación, muy callado._

_Frederick, abatido, se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina y se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos, enredando sus largos dedos en sus rubios cabellos, mientras que Joan le observaba de brazos cruzados, esperando que este fuese quien iniciase con la conversación, mas sabía que él no hablaría, su expresión corporal lo decía todo, por lo que ella tendría que dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos._

_-Hoy llegaron estas cartas por medio de una lechuza- Dijo de manera suave, Frederick no hizo además de oírla- Los vecinos se asustaron, pájaros nocturnos de día es algo completamente anormal…_

_-Y más anormal que traigan cartas…-Insistió- sobre un Colegio de Magia. Creí que habías cortado todo contacto con ese mundo, Fred, creí que después de lo que me contaste, habías cortados los lazos con tu mundo y sólo te limitabas a hablar de él como si de cuentos de hadas se tratase._

_-No se puede escapar a lo que uno es, aparentemente…-Susurró de manera muy vaga, abriendo su maletín para extraer de él las cartas de Hogwarts escondidas- Llegaron hoy en la mañana también, Dumbledore siempre está informado del paradero de todos los brujos británicos…incluso extendió una plaza a Matthew…_

_-Hablas como si consideraras la remota posibilidad de enviar a los niños a ese horrible lugar… ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! ¡La magia que tanto amas sólo te ha traído penurias!_

_-La Gran Guerra ya ha acabado…los chicos…no correrían riesgo sí…_

_-¡Esto es lo que faltaba! ¡Qué los enviásemos a estudiar magia! ¡Puede sucederles algo! ¡Pueden salir dañados! ¡Alfred ya ha sufrido demasiado! ¡Y ahora metes a Matthew en esto! ¡No aceptaré que los lleves a ese mundo de mierda!_

_-Joan por favor cálmate…Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del mundo, el Innombrable jamás se atrevería a entrar a Hogwarts porque Dumbledore está allí…_

_-¡No lo creo! ¿Qué pasará si ese tal Dumbledore muere? ¿Qué pasará entonces?_

_-Dumbledore es un gran mago…_

_-¡Pero no es inmortal, Frederick! ¡Un día Dumbledore morirá, y ese lado oscuro del que hablas tomará al colegio! ¡¿Y qué tal si es cuando los niños estén allí?! ¡Lo siento pero, no dejaré que mis hijos vayan a colegios de magia!_

_-Lo siento…Joan…pero, pero debo negarme a eso_

_Los ojos de Joan se inundaron de lágrimas, ella era muggle, creyó que su hijo lo era hasta verlo hacer magia cuando tenía 8 años y Alfred aplaudiéndole, si bien sabía que era parte de su naturaleza el estudiar magia, no podía concebir que algo malo le sucediera a su bebé o al hijo de su marido…No podía…ella debía protegerlos, no en vano la famosa Kathleen se sacrificó ¿O no?_

_-¡Si los mandas a esa mierda, yo te juro que me voy de esta casa!- La última amenaza, era eso o nada, debía hacer recapacitar a Frederick como a de lugar, pero…pero Frederick no se retractó._

_Esa noche, la familia Jones-Williams se quebró, pues ambos padres tenían distintas ideas sobre la protección…y sobre la magia._

* * *

La música sonaba a desbordar, haciendo de resonancia con los cristales de la estancia; el aroma a sudor, tabaco y alcohol se entre mezclaban para dar la perfecta atmósfera de un bar de Belfast pasada la media noche.

Dio una calada profunda a su cigarro, aquel hábito que ya llevaba años cubriendo sus pulmones de nicotina, un escape hacia una falsa relajación que poco iba acorde con la música, pero no debía pensar en eso, debía buscar a ese par de sabandijas miserables, aquellos pelirrojos que ya le daban dolor de cabeza con sólo pensar en la mierda donde se fueron a meter.

Una exuberante castaña se acercó a él, su cabello oscuro y sus labios rojos eran una clara invitación para enredarse entre las sucias sábanas de algún motel de la ciudad, pero él debía pasar por esta vez, por lo que con su elegancia simplemente rozó su cintura y le guiñó un ojo a la sensual mujer, quien frustrada, caminó hacia la barra, esperando que el bochorno se pasara con un poco de alcohol.

Scott Kirkland no estaba para juegos el día de hoy, no se podía permitir follar cuando debía encontrar a los gemelos entre el mar de cabezas que chocaban en la pista de baile.

-Bastardos, siempre hacen lo mismo, los muy hijos de puta- Masculló, dando otra calada al cigarro, a la mierda el servicio de sanidad irlandés, ya estaba a punto de estrangular a alguien en esos momentos.

-¡Oh Scotty Scott!, escuchamos desde la barra tu linda boquita escocesa maldecir a nuestra santa madre- El aludido se dio vuelta con una mirada enrabiada para observar las maliciosas sonrisas idénticas de los gemelos irlandeses Ciam y Liam.

-Ha sido muy feo de tu parte Scotty Scott, mummy dijo que no hablases con groserías…- Suspiró Ciam con una pose dramática.

-…Ella estará tan decepcionada de ti…- La cual fue en seguida secundada por Liam.

-…Y más por casi irte a follar con una muggle en vez de…

-…Cuidar…

-…A tus…

-…Adorados...

-¡Ya cierren el pico pedazos de mierda! ¡Si los vengo a buscar es para que hablemos sobre el pequeño bastardo!- Scott había estallado, los gemelos colmaron su poca paciencia y ahora eran tironeados hasta la puerta de escape del bar para poder hablar en un lugar más calmado como lo era el callejón de las violaciones donde, para sorpresa del escocés, la exuberante castaña hacia el amor con un tipo x, de malas fachas y que expelía olor a marihuana y a wisky añejo.

-Te la han ganado Scotty~~- Canturreó Liam, Ciam se rió del chiste de su hermano, pero el pelirrojo mayor les ignoró y los obligó a dirigirse a la zona más alejada para hablar.

-El mes siguiente es abril, y saben que el cuerpo físico de Arthur llegará a la apariencia de 18 el 23.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, pues sabían muy bien lo que aquello significaba, y sabían aún más que el agresivo Scott no iría tras ellos si no fuese por algo importante.

-Si estás aquí debemos inferir que Arthur no tiene un lazo ¿verdad'- Inquirió Ciam repentinamente serio, haciendo caso omiso a los jadeos que venían desde el fondo del callejón.

-Infieres bien- Le apestó Scott.

-Los cuatros estamos unidos por lazos fraternales- Interrumpió esta vez Liam- Crowley desapareció luego de volver al Bosque de las Animas, y sabemos muy bien que Arthur jamás se uniría a un impuro…

-Precisamente es porque estoy aquí, para de mocosos-Cortó con rudeza el escocés, generando expresiones de extrañeza en los rostros pecosos de los gemelos- Glenn fue a ver a Albus hace unos días…y él le contó que el pequeño bastardo está a punto de cometer una locura.

-¿Y qué clase de locura si se puede saber?

Los gritos de la llegada al orgasmo se escucharon por unos breves segundos antes de que Scott volviese a hablar.

-El mocoso, junto con esos rusos, están a punto de convocar el ritual prohibido de la hermandad.

-Te refieres a…

-Sí, al Ritual del Juicio de la Sangre- Las palabras del mayor de los Kirkland se convirtieron en la inscripción sobre la lápida del benjamín de la familia. Los hermanos se miraron mientras escuchaban la puerta del callejón cerrarse a lo lejos.

-Hay que estar muy loco…

-…O muy desesperado…

-…Para caer en eso, no se puede jugar con la magia de esa forma…

-…Y Arthur lo sabe bien.

-Ustedes mismos lo dijeron, hay que estar o muy loco o muy desesperado para hacerlo, Arthur está desesperado y los rusos, locos, allí están sus respuestas.

* * *

Matthew caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, entre la dulce inconsciencia y la realidad. Hacía poco se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo estaba controlando con la maldición imperius, la pregunta del millón de galones era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué alguien querría manipular su voluntad hasta esos puntos tan arriesgados? ¿Qué era tan interesante en él como para someterlo bajo la magia? A penas estuvo lúcido en Navidad en casa de su madre, y ella se encontraba bastante preocupada por su estaba pálido y decaído, como el de un anémico.

Pero, lo más extraño para Matthew, era comenzar a tener flashes de memorias diferentes, junto a otro hombre adulto al que llamaba papá, sin Alfred a su lado, en otro lugar que no fuese Estados Unidos, si no Canadá, y recordaba…tener otro apellido, el Williams por el que su hermano mayor se había enojado tanto.

Simplemente todo se había vuelto tan retorcido ese año, peor que el mismísimo laberinto del minotauro, pues esto no era un simple mito griego (que de mito tenía poco) si no que la vida real, allí, en el pleno siglo XX, un mal sin precedentes asechaba su vida, lo intuía, lo sentía…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí- Iván Braginski había aparecido junto a Natasha tras unos pilares de piedra; su sonrisa infantil y fría y la expresión asesina de la joven, pusieron al canadiense los pelos de punta- Si no es más que el pequeño e inútil Matthew Jones ¡Qué dicha! No tendremos que buscarte por todo Hogwarts para secuestrarte, da

¡¿Secuestrarlo?! Matthew dio un paso hacia atrás, la maldición había perdido efecto en él y ahora encontraba su mente libre y alerta por el miedo que le inspiraba la figura del imponente ruso.

Natasha le miró con más odio, su hermano le ignoraba, ella hubiera podido ofrecerle el vínculo filial, pero Braginski se había rehusado de manera tajante, el poder era mucho más seductor que la propia sangre. Los ojos fríos de la muchacha brillaron en la oscuridad y cientos de dagas aparecieron suspendidas, apuntando al joven rubio en cualquier momento.

-Natasha, no es necesario tanta hostilidad, da- Rió el ruso de manera falsa, pero era una advertencia; él no quería que la última pieza fuese lastimada y si Kirkland se había bajado del bote, era su problema, pero él llevaría a cabo el ritual esa misma noche- Oh, mira, parece que tenemos compañía, Buenas noches profesor Bonnefoy, da.

Francis llegó corriendo al pasillo luego de buscar al pequeño rubio por todo el colegio. El alma huyó de su cuerpo cuando vio que su peor miedo se hacía realidad, Matthew había caído en las garras de Iván.

-Matthew…-Susurró a penas- ¡Quita tus asquerosas garras de Matheui ahora mismo, Braginski! ¡Él no es la siguiente luz! ¡Godric Gryffindor no vive en él!- El francés trató de avanzar para salvar a su amado, sin embargo, un látigo mágico le dio de lleno en el abdomen, tirándolo contra la pared del fondo, dejándolo fuera de juego.

-¡Oh! ¿Eso crees? Realmente eres un estúpido, Bonnefoy, da- Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Iván se volvió retorcida, como su mente y el juego en que había sumido a medio Hogwarts- Nunca había conocido a una mierda más asquerosa que tú, un bastardo de Beauxbatons que se vio a Hogwarts a pasearse por todas las camas del castillo como si de una puta barata se tratara- Iván se acercó a Matthew para tomar el rostro asustado del chico, y con morbosidad, lamió su mejilla, sin dejar de ver a Francis, quien entre herido e impotente, trataba de recobrar fuerzas para enfrentarse al ruso- Me dan asco…pero…Godric Gryffindor vive en él, su luz reside en su corazón puro…así que, no me queda más que, absorber tu alma.

Los ojos de Braginski se volvieron completamente violetas y con fuerza le arrebató un beso a Matthew, algo que devoraba su boca y que poco a poco le iba absorbiendo la vitalidad; tal como un dementor, Iván le arrancaba el alma a Matthew, tenerlo así, como una marioneta, sería más sencillo para él, el drenarle la magia, después de todo, era un simple recipiente donde magia y luz residían.

Natasha cerró sus ojos, le daba asco ver a su hermano actuar de esa manera, ella lo quería para sí, quería que él la devorara, que le arrancara el alma, el corazón, todo su "yo" de ser necesario. Quería pertenecerle a Iván tal cual las vidas de Lovino, Ludwing, Toris y ahora Matthew lo hacían.

En el osculo no había amor, era como ver el beso de un dementor…una experiencia grotesca.

Braginski soltó a Matthew, cuyos ojos azules se encontraban vacios tras las gafas, y lo dejó caer al piso- Hora de desaparecer, da, los demás chicos están ansiosos por comenzar con el juego.

Y tan súbito como había comenzado, los tres desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Francis, quien hasta el momento había sido un espectador silencioso del robo, se levantó como podía y vomitó a un lado del pasillo, asquedo, sin poder creer lo que habían visto sus ojos.

De inmediato, dando tumbos, corrió con las fuerzas que tenía a la enfermería, sabía que Dumbledore estaba allí, McGonagall se lo había dicho, él podía ayudarlo ¡ÉL DEBÍA AYUDARLO! Las puertas de la enfermería estaban abiertas de par en par, en el medio de ella se encontraba Jones y un hombre de rasgos similares al estudiante, un hermano un padre quizás, y más allá, junto a la cama de Kirkland Albus se encontraba observando la situación.

-Profesor Bonnefoy…-Dijo el anciano mago acercándose al francés y acaparando la mirada de los rubios en la sala- Profesor Bonnefoy ¿Qué le sucede por el amor a Merlín?

Francis apenas podía respirar, pero debía hacer el intento, entre más tiempo dejara pasar, más peligro corría Matthy.

-Braginski…él…él le quitó el alma a Matthew y se lo ha llevado…- Francis simplemente se despolomó en el piso con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

Alfred se quedó hecho de piedra y miró la expresión asustada de Arthur.

_"El Ritual tiene los cuatro pilares…para dar inicio ya"_

* * *

Muy lejanos a Hogwarts, y nuevamente en San Mungo, el trío de amigos se encontraba bebiendo algo en la cafetería cuando un revuelo de personal y alarmas sacudió al hospital.

Se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a ver qué era lo que sucedía, pero Vikram Pawanda los detuvo en la entrada.

-Toris y Lovino…han desaparecido del hospital.

* * *

**ProngsKJ reportándose en sir, yes sir! -parada militar-**

**Por fin! me la pasé el verano trabajando, así que lamento las demoras, pero aquí está el capitulo~~ Así que espero sus reviews sus impresiones y sus gritos. Si quieren asesinarme pueden hacerlo con gusto por tumblr ( .com )**

**DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL A: Soly! Wife! y a Kanon -por aceptar hacer el cosplay conmigo-  
Espero que hayan disfrutado de la magia, les desea un gran año, con amor**

**ProngsKJ**

**P.D. Nadie a muerto por escribir un review**


	12. In the End

**In the End...**

_Existen tabúes entre los magos y brujas, rituales, palabras, comportamientos que estaban estrictamente prohibidos de la luz pública, cuya sólo mención sacaba mirada de asco y odio de quien tuviese la mala suerte de presenciarlos. Los más comunes se limitaban a la condición de la sangre, por ejemplo, mal visto era decir y ser llamado "Sangre Sucia" o impuro, la larga guerra había convertido de aquel mote, un sobrenombre doloroso, que sólo evocaba asesinatos y desconfianza._

_Otro tabú común era, por supuesto, presentarse a favor de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, nadie quería miradas de reproche u odio por su partidismo._

_Sin embargo, existían rituales cuyo nombre se había perdido en el tiempo al ser dejado de pronunciar, rituales tan macabros que la misma historia los había borrado de sus crónicas y que si eran mencionados, se les atribuía el carácter de una falsa leyenda de magos incultos y creyentes en cualquier cosa que le pusieran por delante._

_La Historia había borrado el nombre de "El Ritual del Juicio de la Sangre" a manera concienzuda, pues el grado de desesperación y locura que se requería para llevarlo a cabo, era incluso mayor del que se necesitaba para atreverse a crear un Horcruxes._

_El Ritual del Juicio de Sangre era sencillo de explicar y difícil de ejecutar, consistía en encontrar a las 4 luces, personas de corazón increíblemente puro en donde residía la verdadera esencia de los fundadores de las casas y no aquella que con el tiempo se ha tergiversado. En palabras más simples, se buscaba a los estudiantes que representaran al verdadero Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff; una tarea imposible si se tenía en cuenta de que nadie tiene todas las características que complacerían a alguno de los fundadores._

_Pero el ritual no se quedaba en sólo escoger a las cuatro luces, pilares para el ritual, si no que cada una de las luces debía ser despojada de su alma humana, tal como un dementor lo hacía, hasta convertirse en un mero recipiente donde magia y esencia habitaban. Una vez que no se tiene alma, la luz, ahora un recipiente, se convierte en la marioneta del mago que ha efectuado los pasos anteriores, su voluntad está a su merced._

_Es allí cuando el ritual debe ser trasladado el lugar más mágicamente puro existe, y ese es El Bosque de las Animas, sólo allí se podría llevar a cabo semejante tabú, sólo allí la atmósfera podía ser tan fuerte y a la vez tan débil como para corromperse con éxito._

_El paso final era el peor; una vez extraída el alma de la luz, se alineaban los cuatro frente a un altar de sacrificios, en cuyo centro había una vasija de oro blanco llena de sangre derramada por la pasión del asesinato. Los pilares, alineados en los cuatro puntos cardinales, extendían sus manos hacia el centro, donde el gestor del ritual susurraba un antiguo conjuro el que lograba mostrar los hilos de magia en los cuerpos de las luces, los que iban a dar al cuenco con sangre. El proceso de extracción terminaba cuando la sangre se tornaba de color dorada y era allí cuando el mago la bebía._

_Las luces morían irremediablemente luego de que la sangre era bebida por completo. Un mago o una bruja no podía ser separado de su magia sin morir de manera irremediable._

_¿No era ese el peor sacrilegio que existía? ¿El separar a un mago de lo que le hacia se un mago, quitarle cada gramo de magia? ¿Y más encima para utilizarla a favor de uno? Era lo peor, lo más bajo, nadie en su sano juicio haría tal desfachatez._

* * *

Arthur se levantó de su cama a penas, la escasa fuerza en sus piernas le hacía trastabillar, pero poco le importaba; se acercó a Francis y le tomó a penas por el cuello de la camisa, sus manos tiritaban, señal de un cuerpo ya debilitado, pero su mirada, siempre fiera y altiva, se posó sobre los azules ojos del aterrado francés.

-Repite…lo que acabas de decir…-Siseó con la voz cansada, pero no por ello menos amenazadora- Repite…lo que acabas de decir…

Francis temblaba bajo el agarre de Arthur, sabía muy bien que Arthur había comenzado a tener sus dudas con respecto a finalizar el famoso ritual, lo podía ver a leguas, no había que ser tonto; simplemente se dio cuenta esa vez cuando le reprochó el no captar a su luz meses antes, se dio cuenta en las peleas que tenía con Iván y en su aparente indiferencia para con los asuntos importantes. Arthur era un actor de primera, sí, pero si le mirabas a los ojos en el momento adecuado, te dabas cuenta de sus mentiras y reales intenciones. La verdadera motivación del Slytherin era sobrevivir, no el poder, he incluso…su afán de estar sobre la tierra ya lo había puesto en duda.

-Iván…Iván absorbió su alma, es su marioneta ahora…-Dijo a penas, odiaba el momento en que aceptó el trabajo. Un año antes, cuando aún estaba en su séptimo curso, esa hermandad de Slytherin se le había acercado a él y a sus dos mejores amigos con una proposición muy jugosa; A cambio de riquezas y poder, ellos debían encontrar y ayudar a entregarles a las 4 luces. Fue allí cuando por vez primera escuchó las palabras "Hijo de la Sangre" y "Hermandad", aun que al principio no le tomó el peso, al igual que Antonio y Gilbert, con el tiempo las cosas se comenzaron a poner más turbias, por lo que no dudó en hacer una leve investigación de resultados vagos que, por algún motivo estúpido, no compartió con sus dos idiotas. Vaya error que le costó, ahora Ludwing y Lovino se encontraban en la misma posición de Matthew, y no hay que olvidarse del bueno de Toris, la presa de tortura predilecta de Iván y Natasha.

-Sólo faltaba…la luz de Godric Gryffindor…-Musitó a penas el Shytherin, soltando al francés, haciendo de la escena más dramática de lo que por sí ya era- Sólo faltaba una luz…

De pronto, con una corriente de renovada vitalidad, Arthur se puso de pie y caminó a tomar sus botas de Quidditch que descansaban a un lado de su cama, aparentemente, lo único que le habían quitado, pues el uniforme aún permanecía vistiéndolo, reluciendo en plata y esmeralda. Debía ir al Bosque de las Animas, debía ir allí y ¿Y qué? ¿Unirse al ritual? ¿Detenerlo? ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se topara con la mesa de sacrificios? Estaba dividido entre el juramento, entre la parte de pureza que deseaba conservar y ahora entre los dos Alfreds en uno que tenía observándolo extrañado.

-El Juicio de la Sangre-Dijo de pronto Alfred, Frederick miró a su hijo perturbado, pues se habían dado cuenta que Arthur había estaba dispuesto a romper el tabú más oscuro de su raza con tal de sobrevivir. El Gryffindor observaba al de ojos verdes sin creerlo ¿Era posible que la desesperación de Arthur haya llegado hasta esos límites? ¿Transgredir a la misma magia con tal de estar vivo? "Es mi culpa" se dijo "Es mi culpa por desaparecer como Crowley cuando él lo perdió todo" Años atrás el ritual de enlace pudo haberles salvado la vida a ambos cuando aún compartían amor en sus corazones, pero ahora, cuando las cosas se encontraban sumamente confusas en amabas cabezas, ninguno de los dos podría correr tal peligro ¿Sentían amor por el otro? Arthur amaba a Alfred Crowley y se sentía confundido respecto a Alfred Jones, por su parte Alfred Crowley se sentía enamorado de Arthur, pero ¿Qué era lo que sentía Jones? Era vivir una dualidad, dos personas en una…dos personas en una con único destino…Tenían que comenzar a limpiar sus mentes y pensar, porque la muerte los asechaba cada vez más, y ahora estaba Matthew peligrando…

Matthew, la gran razón por la que su falsa madre no quería enviarlos a Hogwarts, ahora comprendía que no era que ella repeliese la magia, si no que sólo deseaba mantener a salvo a su hijo y su hijo adoptivo de cualquier peligro…justo como Kathleen- Estabas…dispuesto a realizar el Juicio de la Sangre…-Arthur no le tomó atención, ya se sentía demasiado confundido como para que…ese extraño le reprochase algo de lo que estaba plenamente consciente. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría, analizar la situación y ver cómo responder al cambio de reglas que se comenzaban a jugar. Había iniciado una partida muy diferente a la que había abandonado -Arthur… ¡Arthur, joder! ¡Escúchame!- Arthur revisaba su varita, pretendiendo ignorar a Alfred, no quería escucharlo. "Vete…vete ahora…". Alfred se le acercó con fiereza de un león que ataca a su presa; tomó a Arthur del brazo y lo jaló hacia sí para encararlo, su agarre era fuerte y a pesar de que Arthur tenía aquella magia que le cuidaba, no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos ante el dolor de aquellas cerrándose alrededor de su delgado brazo- ¡Respóndeme Arthur!

Y allí Arthur sacó la fiereza que le caracterizaba, si no fuese porque todo su ser gritaba Slytherin, Arthur hubiese hecho un magnifico papel como un Gryffindor; como Dumbledore dijo: "Los enemigos se parecen a uno más de que se cree, por eso nos son tan odiados, es como ver los fallos propios en un espejo"

-¡¿Y qué mierda debo responderte a ti?!- Le gritó, sus ojos se volvieron completamente verdes, y su expresión de dolor se ocultaba tras la mascareta de ira que sabía muy bien como lucir- ¡No debo rendirte cuentas!

-¡Mi hermano está allí! ¡Mi Hermano tiene la luz de Gryffindor en él! ¡Va a morir!- Los ojos de Alfred comenzaron a brillar de un azul intenso, era como ver la separación de Jones y Crowley, uno que clamaba por su "gemelo" y el otro por…- ¡Y tú estabas dispuesto a sacrificar y ensuciar tu magia! ¡Estabas dispuesto a manchar lo más sagrado que existe para nosotros!

Arthur apretó con fuerzas sus dientes y con rápido movimiento se deshizo del agarre de Alfred. Su mirada estaba dolida, demasiado dolida porque le recordaba que allí, una parte de Alfred era el que él conocía, y lo odiaba, porque lo hacía sentir confundido respecto a lo que se venía y su accionar a lo largo de los años donde quien iba ser su más grande lazo había desaparecido.

-¡Tú no eres Alfred Crowley! ¡Eres su recuerdo!- Le gritó al fin, por fin estaba sacando realmente lo que él sentía desde el interior de sus entrañas y Alfred…él no podía reprocharle nada, no tenía derecho a haberle gritado, Arthur simplemente estaba desesperado por cumplir un juramento a su difunta madre con ninguna esperanza que le ayudase a encontrar un futuro brillante; Se le había arrebatado cada mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir y cumplir aquel pacto, y lo peor era, que a pesar de volver a entrar a su vida, de volver a "estar", de cierto modo, con él, no podía formar el famoso lazo mágico pues no tenía los sentimientos claros, y era obvio que Arthur se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Aquel no era el re-encuentro de los amantes que no se ven durante un largo tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado como para que aquellos resultase normal o romántico como una película cliché muggle- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto! ¡Hace unos meses estaba dispuesto a asesinar a cualquiera que fuese necesario para llevar a cabo el ritual! ¡Y entonces apareces tú! ¡Tú tan igual a él! ¡Tanto que me hacías enfermar aún más! ¡ME DABAS UNA FALSA ESPERANZA!- Los diseños de nudos se hicieron visibles en las piel que llevaba al descubierto, como tatuajes que adornaban su pálido rostro, dándole un brillo espectral- ¡QUÉ IBA A SER CAPAZ DE SOBREVIVIR! ¡HICISTE QUE ME CONDENACE AL CREER EN TI! ¡EN ENAMORARME DE TI PARA DESCURBIR…DESCUBRR QUE NO SÉ QUIEN MIERDA ERES! ¡NO ERES NINGUNA DE LAS DOS PERSONAS QUE AMÉ!

Los ojos de Alfred volvieron a la normalidad mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento al ver a Arthur tan fiero, tan herido frente a él. Era su culpa por abandonarlo cuando más lo necesitaba y lo sabía.

La magia del Slytehrin también decidió atacarlo en ese momento y arremetió con dolor en su costado izquierdo, abriendo las heridas que luchaba por sanar y dejar de sangrar. Se inclinó hacia un lado, tratando de tapar el dolor con sus manos, pero la sangre goteaba, y se convertían en oro en el suelo, dejando entre maravillados y asustados al resto de los asistentes.

-No te vuelvas a acercar mí…No te vuelvas a…-Pero sus palabras se cortaron, pues, luego de muchos años, Alfred, sólo Alfred, abrazó a quien había sido el único amor en su vida, lo abrazó con fuerza para contenerlo y contenerse a sí mismo, al tiempo que caían arrodillado al suelo, llorando, por primera vez, permitiéndose llorar.

* * *

-¡Hay que encontrar la manera de entrar ese bosque!- Exclamaba Feliks mientras corría por los pasillos del colegio con Elizabetha, Antonio y Gilbert a cuestas, haciendo el papel de un líder desesperado por encontrar a Toris, a su Liet, perdido en combate bajo las garras de ese asqueroso ruso- ¡Lo estuve buscando! ¡Cómo no nosotros no somos "Hijos de la Sangre" como que no podemos entrar a menos que seamos invitados!- Gilbert le susurró a Antonio que le sorprendía la inteligencia del polaco, cosa que este escuchó, volteándose con una gélida mirada verde que nadie pensaba ver en él- No soy totalmente estúpido como todo el mundo cree, eso es ser demasiado pretencioso y subestimar demasiado a las personas- Gilbert se quedó anonadado por la reacción del chico que en Hogwarts catalogaban como afeminado, se cruzó de miradas con Antonio y asintió para seguir tras el joven, era él, a su pesar, el que los guiaba en esos momentos.

Feliks les había contado todo cuando se encontraron en San Mungo, con los sanadores corriendo de aquí para allá por todas partes, con el culpable Vikram Pawanda tratando de encontrar alguna solución al embrollo en que se habían metido por culpa de aquel ruso de sonrisa inquietante. De forma atropellada les dijo que el trío de Slytherin eran, lo que se llamaba, "Hijos de la Sangre" lo que significaba que eran seres hechos por completo de magia. Elizabetha recordaba haber dicho que aquello no era más que una leyenda de niños para que cuidasen la magia, sin embargo, pronto se calló al escuchar la cantidad de pruebas irrefutables que se tenía hacia ellos y como Gilbert, Antonio y Francis se habían envuelto en lugares de alto status, llenos de poder y dinero con el fin de hacer simples favores sin preguntar, los que luego se traducirían a cazar a las luces; sin embargo el trío de Slytherins nunca pensó que los amigos se volviesen pronto en su contra y no cumpliesen con la misión encomendada.

-¡Eso quiere decir!- Exclamó Elizabetha con la voz jadeante por el esfuerzo de correr a la par de los chicos con un ser dentro de su cuerpo que le sumaba peso y por ende, resistencia al viento- ¡Qué necesitamos a uno de las serpientes!

-¡¿Pero cómo puede ser eso?!- Cuestionó esta vez Antonio- ¡Ya se han llevado a Lovino, Ludwig y a Toris! ¡Y apuesto a que ya se llevaron al cuarto que necesitan! ¡Ya habrán escapado del colegio!

-¡Se te olvida que Kirkland es la sabandija más escurridiza del mundo y que está en la enfermería luego del partido de Quidditch!- Le recordó Gilbert, adelantándose y parándose frente a una cansada húngara. Su rostro rojo denotaba el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener el ritmo. De inmediato se agachó y le ofreció su espalda para que subiera en ella.

-Será mejor que no te esfuerces tanto, no quiero perder a mi próxima awesome familia- Dijo ante la duda de la joven, quien después de un momento de vacilación, no le quedó otra que hacer caso al alemán de albinos cabellos- ¿Sabes Eli? –continuo reanudando la marcha con la chica en su espalda- Cuando esta locura termine, y cuando te gradúes de Hogwarts, no dudaré en ser el primero en el Ministerio de Magia pidiendo una citación para nuestro matrimonio. Será awesome ¿No lo crees?- La Ravenclaw se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Me quieres decir…qué…te quieres casar conmigo?- La boca la sentía seca luego del trote, pero aún así se las arregló para hilar las palabras que dieron un vuelco a su corazón.

-Obviamente, ya viene la awesome familia en camino ¿Por qué no darles un awesome lugar donde crecer también?- Aquella era de las pocas veces donde no se veía el notorio ego de Gilbert a flor de piel, pues la chica notaba las notas de temor en sus palabras al enfrentarse a un enemigo aún peor que la hermandad de Slytherin, el rechazo- Claro que, conociéndote, te vas a negar…

-¿Estás loco, idiota?- Le interrumpió, una vaga sonrisa se formó en sus labios, con altanería- Claro que quiero soportarte por el resto de mis días ¡Cómo si fuese la gran diferencia!

Feliks volteó la cabeza al tiempo suficiente que veía a la pareja darse un muy corto beso. Se sentía como un intruso, esos chicos se conocían hace tiempo, él conocía a Elizabetha desde que entró a Hogwarts, pero jamás fue lo que puede llamarse su amiga o confidente, era sólo la compañera de curso, él no tenía más amigos que Liet, e incluso eso se lo habían quitado, ahora era el extra que sabía cómo salvar a todos, en medio de un grupo de chicos unidos por el cariño de la amistad y el amor. Él se había transformado en un mero instrumento de salvación para los cuatro chicos raptados por ese ruso y su loca hermana y el extraño de Kirkland.

Sacudió la cabeza, necesitaba concentrarse en encontrar la enfermería, pero iban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que se tropezó de manera estruendosa con Kiku Honda, aquel chico de Gryffindor que se había resignado a permanecer en la Friendzone de Alfred para siempre.

-¡Auch!- Exclamó el polaco, mientras el pobre chico japonés se levantaba del suelo, completamente avergonzado y recitando disculpas de manera veloz.

-¡Lo siento!- Decía el chico- ¡Lo siento mucho, iba hacia la enfermería porque me sentía mal! ¡Lo siento realmente!- Kiku se inclinó de manera graciosa para los europeos al tiempo que el trío llegaba hasta Feliks.

-¿La enfermería? Nosotros vamos hacia allá- Elizabetha le sonrió, sabía cómo alivianar el ambiente y sobre todo, como hacer sonreír a Kiku, su gran amigo en las fechorías que hacían al meterse en ciertos lugares donde no deberían estar.

Feliks miró molesto a la húngara, pero se tragó sus palabras, al menos, se desharían del japonés en la enfermería cuando obligaran a a Kirkland a llevarlos a aquel bosque mítico del que tanto se hablaba.

Lamentablemente, para el japonés llegar a la enfermería se transformó en el peor martirio del mundo, pues en medio de la estancia donde los estudiantes enfermos se recuperaban, se encontraban abrazados en el suelo su eterno y no correspondido amor, Alfred F. Jones, y el máximo enemigo de este, Arthur Kirkland, llorando, como si se tratase de niños pequeños que trataban de consolarse el uno al otro dentro de un pequeño mundo donde sólo ellos podían estar.

Los 5 chicos se quedaron de piedra en la puerta, sin atreverse a mover un músculo para no interrumpir la escena, mas el letargo duró muy poco tiempo, pues Gilbert y Antonio corrieron y arremetieron contra Kirkland. La fuerza del impulso logró que los rubios se separan y que el inglés quedase bajo el cuerpo de los dos ex Slytherins, cuyas miradas de despreció los atravesaban como si de cuchillas se tratasen. Lo tenían completamente inmovilizado.

-¡BASTARDO!-Le gritó Antonio, no sabía cómo se contenía para no matar al inglés allí mismo- ¡BASTARDO! ¡TÚ LE HICISTE ESE MAL A LOVINO! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO EN VIDA POR TU CULPA! ¡HIJO DE LA GRAN PUTA!- Antonio quiso matarlo a golpes, quería verlo sufrir, liberar un poco de la presión del horror que sentía y de la furia contra ese bastardo inglés que les había jodido la vida con una simple proposición- ¡ES TÚ CULPA!

Gilbert, sorprendentemente, se mostraba más silencioso, en parte, porque sabía que si Antonio comenzaba a golpear a Arthur, él le ayudaría en un dos por tres, y por otra, que necesitaban al inglés para poder llegar hasta el famoso bosque y rescatar a Ludwig y al resto de los chicos secuestrados. No podía asesinar de forma muggle a la llave para encontrar a sus seres queridos.

-¡Ya basta los dos!- Gritó Elizabetha avanzando hasta los chicos- ¡No sacamos nada con pelear entre nosotros! ¡Necesitamos a Kirkland!

-¿Necesitar para qué?- La voz silenciosa de Frederick Crowley interrumpió a los estudiantes, era tanta la concentración que tenían, que o habían reparado en la figura de un hombre extremadamente parecido a Jones, y en la figura del anciano director del colegio, y menos hay que decir de Francis, que casi lo atropellan sus mejores amigos cuando corrieron por la entrada. Elizabetha, de ojo intuitivo, observó al hombre y se le acercó temerosa de su reacción.

-Necesitamos llegar al Bosque…de las Animas- Sentenció con sus ojos oliva clavados en los azules del hombre mayor- Debemos rescatar a nuestros amigos ¡Iván y Natasha los han secuestrado y Arthur es el único…el único Hijo de la Sangre…!- No sabía cómo explicar la situación, pero por alguna razón sabía que ese hombre le comprendería; giró su cabeza hacia Dumbledore en busca de apoyo, y el viejo mago simplemente caminó hasta ellos y le colocó una mano arrugada en su hombro.

-Hay que ayudarnos entre nosotros cuando los tiempos oscuros nos acechan- Los ojos azules de Dumbledore chocaron con los del hombre, quien simplemente asintió.

-Los llevaré al Bosque de las Animas…abriré el portal.

Todo el mundo se le quedó viendo; Gilbert y Antonio se colocaron de pie, ignorando olímpicamente a Kirkland y se colocaron frente a Frederick, sorprendidos pero a la vez con energías renovadas.

Alfred miró la escena en silencio y se aproximó, mudo, a Arthur para ayudar a levantarlo del suelo, sin embargo Arthur había desaparecido del sitió y lo último que alcanzó a ver de él, fue su túnica esmeralda hondeando ante la rapidez del movimiento.

-¡Arthur!- Exclamó, llevando hacia él toda la atención de los presentes cuando escapaba por la gran entrada.

-¡Alfred!- Está vez fue la voz de Frederick la que se dejó oír, comenzando la caza de su hijo, y a sus espaldas Elizabetha, Feliks, Antonio y Gilbert (Con un cansado Francis a rastras) le seguían muy de cerca, salvo Kiku, quien se encontraba plantado en el mismo lugar de siempre, como una silenciosa sombra de la cual todos pasaban, menos Dumbledore.

-El amor es una cosa extraña ¿Lo sabía Señor Honda? Entre más amamos, más sufrimos, por eso el amor adolescente es peligroso, porque es demasiado pasional…sin embargo, el amor maduro, es igual o más poderoso, que el de un flechazo erróneo de Cupido- El anciano mago le sonrió antes de desaparecer por el corredor iluminado por antorchas con suma calma. Kiku supo en ese momento que no debía sentirse mal por no ser correspondido. El amor de un adolescente no podía competir, con el amor de personas que se aman desde más allá de la misma infancia.

* * *

Arthur ya casi alcanzaba el lago, iba a desaparecer en él, abriría el portal por primera vez en ese lugar y lo cerraría antes de que los impuros y Alfred lograsen atravesarlo y encaminarse a una muerte lenta y dolosa a manos de Iván y su loca hermana menor.

-¡Arthur para!- Gritaba Alfred, él era mucho rápido, pero Arthur lo era mucho más, su cuerpo ligero parecía no oponer resistencia al viento, aún cuando su cuerpo se encontraba bajo los estragos de la magia no controlada.

El británico logró alcanzar el borde del lago, cerró sus ojos por unos breves momentos, bloqueando los gritos de Alfred y del resto de las personas por unos segundos, antes de abrirlos de par en par, de un deslumbrante verde que se extendía por los símbolos rúnicos de su cuerpo; extendió su mano hacia el frente, y la magia comenzó a emanar de él con fuerza, arremolinándose hasta formar un aro de brillante esmeralda el cual, poco a poco, fue revelando la imagen difusa de lo que parecía ser una arboleada blanca, como si se tratara del mismo invierno.

-¡ARTHUR!- Nuevamente el grito de Alfred a sus espaldas queriendo detenerlo, evitando que realizara algo que ni él entendía, pues ya no tenía un rumbo en su brújula interna. Sin más, se metió en el portal, desapareciendo de la vista de los demás casi al instante.

Alfred no podía creerlo ¿Cómo hacerlo? Arthur actuaba de manera imprudente, inusual en él, guiado por algún instinto primitivo, distinto, diferente al común, al normal. Si quería detener a Arthur ("¿Detener? ¿Por qué?") Debía entrar al portal. Y así lo hizo, corrió a la ventana que se abría y entró en ella sin mirar atrás.

Se sintió extraño, como tirasen de todas las partes de cuerpo en diferentes direcciones mientras giraba sobre su propio eje. Era raro, confuso, tal vez por el simple hecho de que nunca Arthur había conjurado tal Portal antes y por ende, no era perfecto como se suponía que debía ser.

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos mientras todo daba vueltas, para al final dar de bruces con algo suave y frío que amortiguó con el dolor de la caída. Rápidamente, se espabiló y observó el extenso manto de nieve y vio con sus ojos, luego de muchos años sin entrar en ese lugar, su verdadero hogar, su origen, su punto de nacimiento, pues cada Hijo de la Sangre nacía allí, en el bosque eternamente blanco e inmaculado, cándido en cada fibra.

Alfred había vuelto al Bosque de las Ánimas.

Su respiración se cortó por unos segundos, no estaba seguro si era por efectos de la caída o por si se había vuelto loco, pero sentía que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones con una rapidez asombrosa, como si la sola visión de aquellos altos árboles de blanco perenne y aquellas esferas de luz dorada que se posaban por doquier lo hubiesen dejado en tal caótico estado, que no era capaz de cumplir ni con sus funciones fisiológicas; cerró sus azules ojos y trató de guardar la calma, tratar de recuperar el aliento, de sentir la suave helada brisa que agitaba sus rubios cabellos como si fuesen una dulce caricia de una mano amiga…de una mano familiar…

-Mom…-Dijo el chico sin siquiera despegar sus pestañas, pero lo sabía, sabía que era su madre en el viento quien jugueteaba con sus cabellos, la sentía, creía haberla olvidado, se suponía que debió haberla olvidado, pero el amor de una madre en el hijo es imposible de borrar, está marcado con fuego, y en el Bosque de las Animas, donde la magia danza de manera armoniosa y libre entre los viejos árboles, podía ser capaz de estar con aquella mujer que se sacrificó tanto por protegerlo.

Poco a poco, fue volviendo al momento, a la realidad, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de espectral azul y esta vez era por propia voluntad, ya no lo sentía una obligación ni como un exceso de carga, si no como algo fluido, algo que nacía desde su interior y se expandía para ocupar cada parte de su anatomía, se sentía por fin libre en la magia, podía sentirla en su madre, en las motas de luz a su alrededor, en los altos árboles, en la nieve perenne; podía respirarla y saborearla…podía tocarla…Allí estaba lo que él y Arthur eran, Magia, así de simple y así de estremecedor. La fuerza de la magia lo había dejado sin respiración al principio y ahora lo recibía como un hijo pródigo que vuelve redimido a donde el padre para que éste le exculpe de los pecados.

Hizo una reverencia, como cuando era niño y volvía a su lugar de origen, una vez al año, para poder ver a Arthur, y se inclinó hacia el suelo para besar la nieve, cuyo tacto ya no era frío si no cálido, como el de su madre, pues Kahtleen vivía en ella.

-He vuelto…-Susurró con cariño, estirando una mano hacia al frente, guiado por impulsos dormidos y dibujó con suavidad una mariposa, la que poco a poco comenzó a cobrar vida ante sus ojos.

Era una hermosa mariposa de alas azules.

La mariposa revoloteó hasta alcanzar unas altas ramas de los árboles, para finalmente volver hacia a Alfred y posarse con cuidado en su mano, ambos se conocían, ambos sabían sus secretos y hacia mucho que no estaban juntos.

-Llévame con Arthur…-Le susurró, antes de que la pequeña mariposa batiera sus alas azules con elegancia y comenzara a dar círculos para finalmente, comenzar a volar con una estela azul tras sí, para que Alfred la siguiese sin perderla. De inmediato, el joven de Gryffindor salió a la saga de la triste criatura que por nombre llevaba Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

Frederick y los chicos no esperaron mucho para cruzar por el portal, para ellos era un "Si Kirkland entró, yo también" (Y para Frederick una necesidad de mantener a su único hijo con vida y a salvo) Necesitaban rescatar a quienes más querían, pero jamás se dieron cuenta de que perderían un valioso tiempo al quedarse fascinados por el paisaje níveo que ofrecía el Bosque Puro, para ellos, no era sólo que la respiración se cortaba, sino que además, podían sentir por el corazón se paraba unas milésimas de segundo justo cuando esferas de luz turquesas se posaban en sus cuerpos, entregándoles suaves caricias que se parecían a los familiares que habían perdido alguna vez.

Para Gilbert, fueron sus padres, para Elizabetha, su adorado y fuerte abuelo, para Antonio, fue su hermano portugués que falleció cuando eran niños, para Francis, su primer amor en su natal Paris, para Feliks su tía que le quiso como una madre. Todos los que amaban le daban la bienvenida al Bosque, y entonces comprendieron el por qué del nombre. El Bosque de las Ánimas, el bosque puro donde las almas de los magos y brujas descansan velados por Los Hijos de la Sangre ya unidos a la Magia.

Frederick estiró su mago para recibir el calor de la única esfera de luz dorada que se había acercado al extraño grupo.

-Kathleen… ¿Dónde…?- La esfera por si sola se transformó en una saeta que se dirigió con rapidez hacia el interior de los árboles. Frederick no esperó a los chicos, simplemente salió corriendo en la misma dirección en que su amado lazo había desaparecido y por donde presumiblemente Alfred había corrido.

Por su parte, los jóvenes brujos a penas se reponían del shock que les causó sentir a las almas de sus seres amados tan cerca de ellos, tan vivos en ese lugar.

-¿Esto…esto es real?-Preguntó Antonio, como si con ello botase todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-No sé si este lugar siquiera existe en el Mundo real- Susurró Gilbert, contemplando el ritmo de las esferas turquesas que bailaban frente a él- Son…No lo sé…no lo sé…  
-Chicos- Elizabetha interrumpió la conversación, cerrando los ojos y caminando hacia el bosque- Escuchen…El Bosque está catando…- Los hombres del grupo se miraron extrañados por unos segundos antes de que a sus sentidos llegara la armoniosa voz etérea que le susurraba el camino hacia donde debían ir.

-Parece…como si el Bosque nos ayudara…-Francis caminó hasta Elizabetha, hasta la entrada de los altos árboles blancos- Hay que seguirla…ellos…ellos quieren que nosotros entremos allí…quieren que sigamos la música del Bosque…

Ninguno puso en duda lo que el francés decía, era como si todos hubiesen entrado en una dimensión desconocida donde por fin estaban en contacto con una magia muy diferente a la que ellos estaban habituados y que se manipulaba como si fuese un simple y banal objeto muggle. Era una Magia viva.

* * *

Arthur corría, a veces su túnica se enganchaba en las ramas bajas de los árboles, desgarrando pedazos de la tela esmeralda de la que se componía su uniforme de Quidditch, pero aquello era banal, poco importaba que su ropa quedase hecha jirones en esos momentos, lo importante era llegar donde estaba Iván y Natasha con las cuatro luces, y…detener, sí, detener el ritual. Arthur lo había decidido, detendría el ritual aún cuando eso significase que en unos días moriría irremediablemente. Ya no importaba mucho que digamos su vida, al menos eso pensaba, además, estaba seguro que su madre preferiría que él muriese en batalla por salvar a la magia de sufrir una mancha irreparable que contribuir a que la oscuridad fuese más poderoso en el corazón de aquel ente tan vivo y puro. Sí, la muerte era preferible, era dulce y tenía un consuelo en ella, podría unirse a la magia como era el fin de los suyos.

El sonido de las pisadas era amortiguado por las capas de nieve, pero más de una vez se oía el crujir de una rama bajo sus pies, cediendo al peso de su cuerpo, aquello era el único sonido que se oía mientras corría hacia el claro.

Debía llegar…debía llegar…El Claro estaba cerca, el Altar estaba preparado, la sangre ya había sido derramada y las luces en posición, debía llegar, debía desbaratar todo…

-Sólo un poco más- Se dijo, poniendo una mano en su costado izquierdo cuando el dolor volvía a hacerse presente contra su cuerpo tan humano, reaccionando a los finos hilos de magia que se formaban como una tela de araña- …Un poco más…- Otro paso más, otra rama rota y fue cuando tuvo que detenerse al ver la barrera de afilados cuchillos apuntando en perfecta circunferencia, para que nadie pudiese poner un pie en el Ritual- Natasha…-Era una clara obra de la chica, un simple campo que si se rompía, lanzaría los cuchillos como misiles a todos los que estuviesen en un radio de 3 kilómetros, lo conocía muy bien, él fue quien una vez le sugería que debía reforzar de esas maneras sus sistemas vagos de seguridad- Siempre escuchas los consejos si se tratan de ideas para asesinar a tus contrincantes, Natasha…

Arthur observó en silencio los cuchillos, afilados como dagas para que resbalaran en las carnes de los incautos; entrecerró su verde mirada buscando el error en la barrera mágica. Sonrió de lado, con superioridad, había encontrado el pequeño daño, el más grande había sido una falla apropósito para disparar los metales y atravesarlo sin más. Hizo brillar sus ojos verdes de manera espectral y estiró la mano que tenía libre, lanzando un pequeño destello que hizo tintinear a los cuchillos para posteriormente caer, clavándose en el suelo con fuerza. De inmediato siguió con su marcha, corriendo hasta ver apresados por árboles y formando un corro con una circunferencia perfecta, protegiendo el altar central, a cuatro figuras humanas desnudas, blancas como el mismo y de miradas perdidas; las ramas los apresaban como si fuesen brazos de oso. No escaparían de allí sin ayuda necesaria y Arthur haría una elección de que no fuese egoísta por vez primera en su vida, se preocuparía de salvar a esos chicos a como dé lugar.

-¡Oh! ¡Kirkland! ¡No esperaba que vinieras!- Iván se había dado cuenta, su sonrisa demente se ensanchaba por su rostro, había perdido el juicio y al fin la carne demostraba su locura interna- No, no esperaba que vinieras, creí que ya te habías muerto ¡Pero estás aquí, da! ¡Seré yo quien tenga el placer de eliminarte! ¡Soy muy feliz por eso!- Los ojos violetas de Iván centellaron entre la blancura del bosque y la oscuridad de la situación; su mano se movió levemente, haciendo que los árboles se movieran para apresar a Arthur con las ramas y fundirlo en el tronco, pero Arthur logró esquivar la maniobra de la naturaleza manipulada por una magia sucia, y se volteó justo para ver que alrededor del corro hacia el altar, llegaban Alfred desde el punto Sur, Frederick desde el Oeste, y aquel extraño grupo de chicos impuros que venía desde el Este. Parecía como si todos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para rodear a los rusos. Aquello no hizo más que ensanchar la sonrisa demente de Iván, parecía un niño en Navidad, pero por una alegría mucho más bizarra de la que se esperaría en un inocente infante.

-Matty…-Susurró Alfred en uno de los extremos, contemplando la obra de la Hermandad.

-¡Fantástico, da! Lograron sortear las tramas de Natasha, podré matarlos con mis manos a ustedes también.

Elizabetha dio un leve paso hacia atrás, un miedo desde su vientre le hacía tener una leve mesura, pero es que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando ese ruso mataba a Lovino y Ludwig frente a sus ojos.

-¡Stupefy!- Exclamó la húngara, queriendo dejar K.O. al ruso, sin embargo, éste repelió con su mano el hechizo lanzado en su contra con una facilidad que dejó boquiabiertos a los jóvenes magos.

-¡Oh! ¡Quieren jugar conmigo, da! ¡Es mi turno entonces!- Como si hubiese absorbido el poder de la maldición, ahora la utilizaba en contra de la joven castaña, que por los pelos logró agacharse.

Aquel acto sólo suscitó que el fuego se abriera y pronto hechizos y cuchillos volaban por los aires.

Francis, Antonio y Gilbert comenzaron a luchar de manera directa con Iván, quien entre risas desviaba cada conjuro que los jóvenes lanzaban en su contra, le era divertido, un simple juego de niños estúpidos y molestos que no sabían cuál era su lugar. Ellos eran hormigas, insectos, y él era un gigante helado que las mataría sin compasión; ya lo habían dañado muchas veces, primero su amado Yao, yéndose con ese coreano al que había descuartizado lentamente como una dulce venganza, muy dulce y plácida venganza cuando esa sangre asquerosa se escurrió entre sus dedos blancos; y luego estaba su adorada hermana mayor, Yakaterina, la que había escapado para unirse con un muggle y ser "feliz". Iván disfrutó torturarla, pues era la forma en que él expiaba los pecados de la mayor, recuerda con tal precisión como le cortó lo lengua a la joven y su grito mudo en busca de un auxilio que jamás llegaría. La locura le había cegado por completo, quien una vez fue un niño nacido en la comodidad de la Rusia zarista, se había convertido por obra de la soledad, en un monstruo que no media sentimientos.

La soledad, al igual que el amor, eran dos agentes que volvían locas a las personas con una escalofriante facilidad.

Feliks, entre tanta pelea, había salido disparado a tratar de sacar a Toris de las garras de ese árbol hechizado, pero parecía que entre más trataba de romper las ramas, más afianzaban su agarre contra el lituano, al punto de comenzar a asfixiarlo.

-¡Depulso!- Gritó por enésima vez el polaco, ya desesperado, pero nada surtía efecto y veía como los árboles mataban a su Liet, hasta que un rayo de luz azul se estrelló contra el tronco encantado, haciendo que este se relajara y poco a poco volvía convertirse en un níveo miembro del Bosque Eterno. Feliks se volteó sorprendido de inmediato para ver como Frederick Crowley corría a ayudarlo para socorrer al chico, con sus ojos azules centellando furiosos. Feliks no fue capaz de emitir palabras por el asombro que le causaba ver a la versión crecida de Jones, y sólo logró atrapar a Liet como un acto mecánico.

-Cuando dejes a ese chico en el suelo, tendrás que ayudarme a auxiliar al resto, eres un Ravenclaw ¿no? –Frederick observó con una sincera sonrisa el hermoso cuervo de la insignia- Debemos ser más listos, como los cuervos.

Feliks se sintió agradecido de ese hombre, pues vio un valor en el que sólo Liet lo veía; de inmediato se situó a su lado para comenzar a salavar a los chicos que habían sido vilmente secuestrados.

Más allá, Elizabetha había comenzado a pelear con Natasha, amabas jóvenes de movían en una danza mortal, gráciles y letales, esquivando hechizos de desarme y chuchillas filosas de plata al ritmo de una melodía silenciosa.

-Eres un ganso preñado- Siseó con cizaña la joven de Slytherin, a Elizabetha le estaba comenzando a faltar el aire por el esfuerzo, ella no podía caer, debía proteger a su hijo en su vientre, debía rescatar a sus seres queridos…Debía tener un futuro al lado del idiota de Gilbert- El ganso es un platillo exquisito, sobre todo cuando le quitan sus asquerosas entrañas…

Aquello hizo hervir la sangre de la Ravenclaw y lanzó un maleficio a las piernas de la platinada, derribándola y sorprendiéndola en el acto.

-¡Hija de Puta! ¡Hasta los cisnes se caen y son más deliciosos que los gansos cuando los destripas! La princesita de Hielo se derrite- Elizabetha iba a lanzar un conjuro, mas Natasha logró esquivarlo, rodando para quedar a la altura de uno de sus cuchillos y volver a la pelea, lanzándolos con una precisión que fallaba por escasos milímetros.

-¡Cállate puta!- Le gritó Natasha de vuelta, lanzando una de sus armas nuevamente, pero esta vez, el blanco no era la húngara, o el bebé de ésta, sino el Albino que luchaba metros a su derecha, clavándose en su abdomen con una facilidad maquiavélica, derribándolo en el acto.

-¡GILBERT!-Gritó la joven, olvidando a Natasha y corriendo hacia el idiota que tenía su corazón. Francis y Antonio poco y nada podían socorrer a su mejor amigo, Iván les lanzaba maldiciones y si le daban la espalda, las cosas se pondrían peores.

Mientras tanto, Arthur se había escabullido para llegar al altar, las piezas de plata y oro, estaban allí, la sangre aún cálida rebozaba de una extra vitalidad, y entonces se dio cuenta…era sangre mágica…sangre pura…sangre…sangre de ellos…

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HICISTE IVÁN?!- Gritó Arthur por sobre el rumor de la guerra- ¡ASESINASTE A UNO DE LOS NUESTROS! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ESTE ES EL PEOR PECADO QUE EXISTE!

El fuego cesó en esos momentos y todos se voltearon a mirar a Arthur. Alfred, que hasta el momento no había sabido como entrar en aquella batalla campal, corrió hacia Arthur y lo tiró al suelo cuando vio a tiempo cuando Iván lanzaba un maleficio en su dirección, escudándose en el altar de mármol oscuro.

-¡¿UN PECADO?!- Se oyó la voz del ruso por sobre el rumor de los árboles- ¡UN PECADO, NYET! ¡FUE EXPIAR UNO PEOR, KIRKLAND!- Otro haz de luz violeta que se estrelló en un árbol cercano. Alfred miró a los ojos a Arthur y le indico a manera silenciosa que comenzaran a gatear hacia una dirección segura, alejarse de Iván y su mortífera puntería- ¡DA! ¡UNO PEOR! ¡YAKATERINA! ¡MI PROPIA HERMANA! ¡NOS TRAICIONÓ ESA PUTA Y SE FUE A REVOLCAR CON UN ASQUEROSO MUGGLE! –Otro haz de luz chocó contra las ramas de un árbol a la derecha de los Hijos de la Sangre, quienes usaron toda su rapidez para esconderse en el bosque; hasta los jóvenes llegaron dos mariposas que revolotearon en sus cabezas. Una era de bellas alas azules, y otra de hermosas alas verdes- ESA PUTA SE FUE DE CASA…OLVIDÓ A SU SANGRE Y SE ENLAZÓ A UN ASQUEROSO MUGGLE, A ESAS BESTIAS QUE NI ANIMALES PARECEN-Alfred y Arthur tuvieron que volver a moverse pues Iván ya se acercaba ellos- ¡PERO FUI TAN FELIZ CUANDO LA REDIMÍ! ¡ELLA LLORABA Y SUPLICABA! ¡LE HABÍAN LAVADO EL CEREBRO! ¡PERO YO SABÍA QUE MI HERMANA ESTABA ALLÍ! ¡TODO FUE MEJOR CUANDO LE CORTÉ LA LENGUA!... ¿No lo crees así, da?- Iván los había encontrado, y ambos rubios debieron reaccionar con extrema rapidez para esquivar la maldición. De inmediato, los 3 pares de ojos brillaron entre el paisaje albo, y sus cuerpos se llenaron de extrañas cadenas, cada una diferente de las otras.

Era como enfrentarse a tres leones, o más bien, a un león, a un cuervo y a un oso, dónde la fuerza física era lo de menos, si no el ingenio y la estrategia y por ver quién era más poderoso al obtener el favor del ente vivo.

-Ahora estas en peores condiciones, Kirkland…-Dijo Iván, con su eterna sonrisa- Antes, te tenía un vago respeto, tal vez por que eras un anciano…pero ya no, eres patético, débil, en mí tengo cuatro almas que incrementan mi poder… ¡No me podrás vencer!- Soltó una fría carcajada, Arthur simplemente apretó los dientes, la mirada de profundo odio que lanzaba a Iván tendría el poder de matar si fuese un arma- ¡Y Jones! ¡Jones un Hijo de la Sangre! ¡El Asqueroso Mestizo es un Hijo de la Sangre! ¡Y yo que creía haberlo visto todo, da!- Alfred por su parte sonrió de manera altiva, muy pocas veces en Hogwarts se le había visto adoptar esa expresión, pero que muchas veces se había tatuado en sus facciones en tiempos antiguos.

-¡Allí te equivocas, Braginsky!- Le rebatió el joven de dorados cabellos- ¡Mi nombre es Alfred Frederick Crowley y mi linaje mágico es mucho más antiguo y fuerte que el tuyo!

-¡Ni con toda la Magia del mundo me vencerás! ¿Crowley? ¿Es así como te haces llamar? ¡Si eres el prometido de Arthy! Qué triste que no haya lazo entre ustedes…

-¡YA CALLA TU PUTA BOCA, ANIMAL Y ENFRENTATE!- Gritó Arthur lanzando un maleficio verde hacia Iván.

-¡CÓMO LO DESEES PEDAZO MIERDA, NUESTRA HERMANDAD DEL MAL SE ACABA DE ROMPER!- Exclamó en retorno el ruso. El fuego comenzó otra vez entre los Hijos de la Sangre, era una danza de colores extraños que golpeaban contra los árboles, incendiando las hojas de estos y cortando las ramas, había caos en el bosque, un cao creado por aquellos que peleaban por distintas causas, pero con una suprema en la punta de la montaña. "Sobrevivir al matar al enemigo".

Alfred miró de reojo a su padre, se encontraba atendiendo a Matthew y los otros chicos, estaba seguro de que las cosas saldrían bien, que podrían salvarlos, pero lo importante, era asesinar a Iván era la única forma…Arthur lazó otro maleficio que volvió a poner su mente en el campo de batalla. Observó como este tenía el labio cortado, y apenas podía utilizar su magia para curar sus heridas, la fecha de su muerte estaba tan cerca que poco se podía mantener en pie.

-Eres patético Kirkland…- Siseó el ruso- Patético…débil, ya no eres lo que solías ser…-Un nuevo hechizo que derribó a Arthur, Alfred corrió a su lado, pero un maleficio le dio de lleno en el estómago, enviándolo a darse contra otro árbol- Así quería tenerte, a mi merced para cortarte en pedazos mientras gritas en silencio…

Iván se silencio y llevó sus manos al pecho donde una filosa punta de daga atravesaba por donde debía tener el corazón. Arthur observó la escena horrorizado, la sangre del ruso goteó sobre su rostro y sobre su cuerpo, mientras que se convertía en un engrudo negrusco, no había pureza allí, sólo odio. Kirkland subió su mirada y vio a tiempo cuando Natasha sacaba la daba del corazón de su hermano mayor, mientras lágrimas de diamantes caían por sus mejillas sonrosadas por la lucha y por la traición que había oído.

-Asesinaste a Yakaterina…-Dijo con la voz cortada- Asesinaste a nuestra hermana… ¡A LA ÚLTIMA PARTE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA! –Natasha estaba herida, traicionada, soltó el cuchillo que apenas sostenía en sus temblorosas manos. Ella nunca guardó odio, si confusión y el deseo de tener una familia unida, con su hermano amado, con su hermana amada, sólo los tres como habían quedado luego de que su familia fuese asesinada en su amada Rusia de principios de siglo; ella nunca fue capaz de juzgar de verdad la huída de Yakaterina, la envidiaba por haber sido aceptada de corazón, mientras que ella luchaba por ser amada por Iván, que ni por amor fraternal se unía a ella para sobrevivir- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

Alfred, aún medio aturdido se acercó a Arthur y lo alejó del ruso; los anglosajones se miraron a los ojos, y asintieron. Era misericordia lo que hicieron al disparar, con sus manos entrelazadas, un hechizo que diese de lleno en el corazón del ruso.

Él simplemente se desplomó, y las 4 luces de plata escaparon de su cuerpo para volver a sus dueños respectivos, devolviéndolos a la vida en el acto, sin embargo, la suerte que corrió el de ojos violetas fue distinta, y pronto vieron como las sombras del bosque se acercaban para devorar su cuerpo y llevarlo a la espesura de este, como una eterna prisión desde la cual nunca podría escapar. Había sido juzgado por la misma Magia.

Nadie se atrevió a acercarse a Natasha, y mucho menos, nadie se atrevió a detenerla cuando ella misma tomó el cuchillo con el que había dado muerte a su hermano y lo enterró en su corazón, empujando con fuerza para que en un par de segundos, su cuerpo entero se viera envuelto en diminutas motas de luz dorada hasta realizar un hermoso destello. Natasha, se había unido a la Magia.

Sin embargo, los horrores no habían acabado, entre los árboles, una desesperaba Elizabetha hacia lo posible junto a sus amigos de mantener con vida a Gilbert. Frederick llegó hasta ellos, más no había remedio alguno, Gilbert moriría de manera irremediable, el destino había jugado con esas cartas para él.

-No me dejes…idiota- Decía la joven húngara con la voz quebrada, había hecho lo imposible para que las lágrimas no cayeran por su rostro, pero al final, fue inevitable cuando Frederick, Kirkland y Jones (¿O Crowley?) se acercaron a ella para confirmar la más cruda sospecha que gritaba por salir de su pecho- No puedes...Dejarme, eso..e-eso es poco awesome para ti- Con cuidado, tomó la cabeza del albino entre sus manos y la recostó sobre sus piernas, era lo único que podía hacer por él en esos momentos.

-O-Oye E-Eli…- La voz rasposa de Gilbert a penas era un susurro en el viento- S-si el bebé es niña…quisiera que mi prin-cesa se llamara Mariska…

Elizabetha asintió con una vaga sonrisa, no podía negarle nada al idiota que había sido su mejor amigo desde tiempos inmemorables, al que había visto llorar en pocas ocasiones, del cual se había enamorado, el que la había rescatado cuando se hallaba rota y perdida.

Gilbert…su eterno idiota, su eterno amor se iba de su lado a un lugar donde ella no lo seguiría…

-Sí es niño…se llamará Idiota II- Dijo a mano de broma, sonriendo a penas, Gilbert simplemente imitó aquel acto, sonrió de manera sincera y no arrogante.

-M-Me interesa…q-que sepan…que tend-drá un aw-wesome padre…cuidándolo- Gilbert tomó aire, el reloj ya marcaba la partida- P-porqué…por qué su madre será la mujer más awesome…q-que he conocido…

Y como una despedida que ninguno de los dos quiso escuchar o decir, Gilbert dejó de respirar, haciendo que Elizabetha rompiera en un llanto desesperado justo cuando una nueva luz turquesa nacía en la espesura del Bosque de las Ánimas…

Era el fin…todo había acabado.

* * *

El Ministerio de Magia se convulsionó de sobre manera cuando en el Departamento de Misterios, un grupo de personas aparecieron tras el velo negro que pendía del arco de piedra. Ninguno decía anda, las explicaciones fueron vagas, y más vagas fueron las que dieron sobre el cuerpo sin vida del albino Gilbert Bielschmidt. Simplemente les dejaron ir cuando Dumbledore llegó a la sala gubernamental. Nadie cuestionaba a Dumbledore, y nadie deseaba cuestionar a los chicos cuyos rostros llorosos y expresiones cansadas evidenciaban un horror vivido muy lejos del mundo terrenal.

* * *

**ProngsKJ aquí...Han pasado tres años desde que inicié este fic, y por fin, por fin pude llegar a escribir este capítulo, el climax, a pesar de todas las cosas que han pasado, a pesar de las tantas veces que he escrito este capítulo...siempre diferente a lo que imaginaba y ahora...por fin está...por fin existe y llegó hasta ustedes...Sólo quiero dar las gracias y avisarles que este NO ES EL FINAL, el final se subirá entre el 14 y el 15 de Abril donde les tendré una hermosa sorpresa.**

**Mil Gracias a todos los que lo leen...y espero que me dejen reviews...y no me odien...no lo hagan ;_;**

**Se despide con amor, ProngsKJ**


End file.
